White
by Banana Aeon
Summary: Bearing a mask that defies logic, Kurosaki Ichigo searches for answers...
1. Dive

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. I am just a lowly writer making zero profit off of this.

Chapter 1- Dive

_"We stand in awe of what can not be understood..."_

Ichigo Kurosaki, seemingly normal fifteen year old youth, with bright orange hair sat in his room, staring at the ceiling. He closed his eyes, and balled his fists.

"What I would do to be normal..." he says aloud, to no one. Kurosaki Ichigo can see spirits, and this is something that he hates about him.

Well, to be more specific, Ichigo hates a lot of things about himself, but this one is the one that hurts the most. He never asked to see spirits, but here they are.

He also never asked his mother to die prematurely, but that's another issue...

Groaning, Ichigo stuffed a pillow over his face.

"_Those _feelings again..." he said, muffed by the pillow. That's another thing that he hated. How every thought would drift back to her...

"Maybe I need a girlfriend," he said, jokingly, tossing the pillow away. He was quite aware of his delinquent status, from the fact that he carried bright orange hair, giving the appearance that he bleached his hair, and he loved it. School was less of a hassle, when no one was on your back. His small group of friends aside, not many dared to speak to the "fearsome and brutal Kurosaki"...

Putting on his headphones, he paused he heard a groan. He narrowed his eyes, shifted the headphones onto his neck, and looked out the window, to see a...person, crawling across the street, bleeding out. Ichigo chuckled at the sight.

"Hey!" he shouted, "What's going on?" The person in the black get ignored him.

"You can hear me," Ichigo shouted. The girl looked around, confused.

"If you are going to die, can it please not be in front of my house. Thank, in advance," The girl looked up into the window, bewildered.

"Don't give me that shocked look. What will my sisters think, traumatized by a bloody corpse in our front yard?"

"You...You can see me?" she said, shocked. Ichigo rose an eyebrow, then snapped his fingers.

"Ah, so you are a spirit..." he said, calmly, "I see. Well...What's going on?"

"Can you help me?" she groaned. Ichigo tilted his head.

"And get blood over my clothes?" Ichigo said, flatly, "I'll rather not." The girl's purple eyes widened in shock, prompting a chuckle from the orange haired man.

"I'm kidding. I'll be down there in a sec," he said, smirking, "But seriously, don't bleed on me. Do not think for a second that I won't drop you back onto the pavement..."

* * *

Looking into the TV screen, with a half awake, bored expression, Kurosaki Karin, younger sister of Kurosaki Ichigo, sat, when her brother swept past her, zipping up his thin jacket. She rose an eyebrow.

"Where are you going, this late at night?" she asked. Ichigo looked back at her, with a stoic face.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" he asked, checking the clock, revealing that it was nearly eleven o'clock. Karin glared at him.

"Don't change the subject, Ichigo," she snapped back.

"Nii-san," he said, not looking at her.

"Ichigo..." she said.

"Go to bed."

"Yuzu is taking a bath!" she suddenly said, "I'm allow to stay up as long as she is, right?" What a childish game she was playing at.

"Fine," he said, scooping up his keys, "I'm going out. Be back in a second." And with that, Ichigo left Karin, confused.

* * *

The bleeding lady crawled quite a distance, but in the end, she simply ran out of steam. Ichigo could have just left her, to die, and wither away, back to the pointless, nonexistent life she used to live, but that would be mean. And apparently, Kurosaki Ichigo isn't mean.

Or at least that's what Inoue thought.

"You better be grateful," Ichigo said, flatly to the girl, who merely rolled onto her back, "I don't help random strangers."

"Thank you..." she whispered, exhausted, "I'll be better soon." Ichigo then cracked his fingers, and prepared to lift the girl.

"Up we go!" he said, clutching a fistful of hair. The girl cried out in agony.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" she screamed. Ichigo tilted his head away from her.

"How rude," he said, "Is this how you show your gratitude?"

"Stop this! It hurts!"

"Well, on the bright side, you are probably the lightest twelve year old boy I have ever picked up." Ichigo said, with a grin.

"I'm not twelve! Or a boy!"

"Sorry. What I meant to say was that you are the lightest eleven year old girl that I have ever picked up." The girl squirmed in his grasped, but to no avail.

Then time seemed to stop, as a roar was heard.

"Oh no..." she said, timidly, "We have to leave."

"Is this what hurt you?" Ichigo said, lifting the girl to his eye level. The girl nodded to the best of her ability.

"Alright," he said, smiling, "Let's see this thing." The girl eyes widened.

"Are you crazy!?" she said, "You can't fight the Hollow! You don't have any powers!" A streetlamp was tossed twenty feet behind the two, and a beast with four legs appeared, wearing a bony mask. The yellow eyes, illuminated in the darkness. Ichigo rose an eyebrow.

"Holy shit, this thing is ugly," he said, dropping the girl in black. She connected with the pavement, with a solid thud.

"Hey!" she shouted.

"Oops," Ichigo said, feigning care, "You slipped right out of my grasp." The Hollow roared again, and fired a thin beam, which Ichigo dodged, by tilting his head, no expression of fear on his face.

"Bakudo number one! Sai!" the girl shouted, and the Hollow froze.

"W-What's going on!" it screeched.

"It speaks!" Ichigo shouted, excitedly. The girl looked at the orange haired youth.

"Well, I'll guess this is where we part ways," Ichigo said, "Nice meeting you, I guess."

"Wait!" the girl shouted, "The Hollow won't just kill me! It'll kill you, and your entire family!"

"Damn straight I will!" the beast roared, "Free me!" Ichigo turned back around.

"And what do I have to do?" he asked, annoyed. The girl clutched her sword, then slid it over to him.

"My sword..." she said, unsteady, "Just unsheathe it, and impale it into your heart..."

"Goodbye," Ichigo said, walking away.

"Please!" Ichigo sighed, then walked back to the sword.

"Fine, fine...If I die, I will find you, and I will make your life a living Hell..." he said, bending over to pick up the sword. With no regard to the sheathe, he flicked the sword out, aimed it at his heart, and plunged it deep.

Then came an explosion. The Hollow laughed, then erupted from his trap.

"Foolish Shinigmi!" the Hollow shouted, cackling in laughter, "Now you will die by my hand!" With great force, the Hollow threw his claws at the girl.

And felt it stop.

Ichigo rejected the attack, without putting up a guard himself. Then he jumped up to the beast, and swung his massive blade, cleaving the Hollow's head in half. Then he started to laugh.

"So someone trained to do this couldn't beat this thing that I felled in one great swing of my sword," he said, darkly, "Maybe I should have let you die..." The girl's eyes were wide, in shock.

'His Zanpakuto is massive...' she thought, bewildered, 'What the hell is this boy?'

"Now, where's my body? I want to go to sleep..."

* * *

Author's Note: Just a warning. Several of the established characters are going to be changed a little, as is a little of the established canon. So beware, this is more of my take of what the canon should be. So, its kinda like an AU.

Anyway, I would love to here what you think, and I'll be back soon.

Also, each chapter title will hold a musical reference. Find the musical reference, and include it in your review.


	2. Vasoline

Chapter 2 – Vasoline

A young, bright, and beautiful girl wakes up, with waist length auburn hair on an uneventful Wendensday morning, with plenty of vigor, excited on what this new day could hold.

Unfortunate for her, she also awoke thirty minutes late, and was in danger of being late.

"Oh no!" she cried, throwing on her uniform, and putting a piece of bread in the toaster. She had a great breakfast, planned out and everything. And what's worst is that now, she would have to replace her beloved alarm clock...

It was just one of those mornings, in the the household of Inoue Orihime.

* * *

It was even pure luck, or pure awesome, but Ichigo knew that he was gifted. The Hollow raped and pillaged several houses and businesses, but the Kurosaki household was completely untouched.

"Great..." Ichigo said, sitting up in his bed, when his door burst open.

"ICHI~GOOOOOO!" his father cried, leaping into the room. With narrowed eyes, Ichigo jumped out of his bed, and repealed the attack.

"No sell," Ichigo said, in English, before throwing his father into a wall.

"Good job son!" Kurosaki Isshin said, flashing the thumbs up sign, "You gotten better! One day, you may even be able to challenge for the head of the Kurosaki family."

"No thanks," Ichigo said, grabbing his school uniform, "I'll rather be sane."

"Ichi-nii," Karin said, "Breakfast is done. Hurry up with the bathroom."

"Don't rush me, Karin," he said, "You know that won't end well." Karin rolled her eyes, and walked down the stairs. Ichigo smiled at his early morning victory.

"God, today is going to be a good day."

* * *

"Onii-san, what kind of sauce do you want for your eggs and rice?" Kurosaki Yuzu asked, holding a bottle of Worcestershire and soy sauce up. Ichigo pointed toward the soy sauce, and Yuzu placed it on the table. Ichigo spun his chopsticks and dug in.

He felt as if the day was going to take a sharp turn toward the worse, but that did not bother him.

"Thank you for the meal, Yuzu," Ichigo said, slinging his bag's strip over his chest.

"Onii-san!" Yuzu shouted, "I'll see you after school!" Ichigo smiled, opening the front door.

"You will."

* * *

"Last night will never happen again..." Ichigo said to himself. Looking at the deep scars in the earth, caused by the Hollow attack. As strange and awesome the encounter was, the interruption cost him several hours of beautiful sleep, and that was bad.

Of course, the female spirit that was injured disappeared pretty much when the Hollow was killed, but that was probably for the best, seeing that she was pretty useless. Where she went, what does it matter to him.

He would never see her again, anyway...

* * *

"Ichigo!You gotta go with me!" Asano Keigo, one of Ichigo's best friends, shouted, "You haven't been much time with me or Mizuiro!"

"I haven't been spending that much time with you, because I have a job," Ichigo said, taking a sip out of his can of coffee.

"Not today!" Keigo retorted.

"How do you know?"

"You told us a couple of days ago!" Ichigo eyes twitched.

"...I'll think about it..."

"That's what you said last time!"

"..." Ichigo sat back, defeated, "If nothing else comes up, I'll hang out with you..." Keigo smiled, and pumped his fist in celebration. Kojima Mizuiro, the other half of the party that followed Ichigo around, took a chair, and snapped his cell phone shut.

"Morning, Ichigo," he said. Ichigo grunted, as a replied.

"I see you're in a cheery mood," Mizuiro said. Ichigo grunted again.

"I'm always in a cheery mood. Can't you tell?"

"No, I can't."

"Ah." Ichigo sighed. Mizuiro chuckled.

"I heard we have a new student today," he said.

"I hope its a girl!" Keigo shouted. Ichigo rose his eyes.

Arisawa Tatsuki walked into the classroom, and Ichigo turned his head.

"Hello Arisawa..." he said, "Where's your little friend?" Tatsuki glared at him.

"She didn't swing by," she said, "She'll be here a little late..." As if on a waiting call, Inoue Orihime burst through the door, breathing heavily.

"Look's who's a little late," Ichigo said, with a smirk. Orihime snapped back, and looked at Ichigo.

"Ah...s-sorry Kurosaki-kun!" she squeaked. Ichogo chuckled.

"First, I'm not the teacher, so you don't have to apologize. Second, you're not late."

"Oh..." she muttered, looking down, and blushing furiously, "Ah...Good morning, Kurosaki-kun..."

"Good morning, Inoue." With a bell, shortly after, class had began, as Ochi Misato, the teacher, walks in, and snapped her black notebook against her desk.

"Good morning, class!" she said, excitedly, "Today, we have a new student!"

"Yay," Ichigo said, flatly. Ochi-sensei ignored the remark, sliding open the door to allow her in. Ichigo looked up, and groaned inwardly, as she wrote her name on the chalkboard.

"Hello," she said, brightly, "My name is Kuchiki Rukia, and I'm pleased to be joining your class." Murmurs of "Oohs" and "Ahs" were heard, from the various male populace of the classroom. Ichigo sat back in his chair.

"Okay, then," Ochi-sensei said, "You can sit at the desk next to our rude orange friend." Ichigo shifted his eyes, opened his mouth, and prepared to offer a simple rebuttal that Rukia could not sit next to him, because there was already a student sitting there, before he decided to do something he hadn't done before since the school year began.

He decided to look to the seat to the right of him. And look at that, no one presided in the seat. Ichigo blinked.

"How did I not notice that before?" he asked himself. Rukia, with a bright smile sat down, and turned to the orange haired young man.

"Hello," she said, "What's your name?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"My name is Oda Nobakatsu, son of Oda Nobunaga," he said, drily. Rukia blinked. Ichigo noticed the confusion in her eyes, and smiled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" he said, with false enthusiasm, "I get so nervous around new students...My actual name is Ryuujin Shoukyaku. My name is so unbelievable, that I don't like sharing it..."

"What are you talking about?" Rukia asked, glaring at him.

"Ichigo! Are you harassing our new student!?" Ochi-sensei shouted, getting the attention of the boy.

"No, I'm not doing anything wrong..." Ichigo said, with a small smirk on his face. Ochi-sensei glared at him.

"You're doing the name thing again..." she said, "Rukia, his name is Kurosaki Ichigo."

"And this is why you don't have a boyfriend, Sensei..." Ichigo said, flatly. Ochi-sensei slammed her fist into her desk.

"And how do you know that!?" she growled. Ichigo smirked.

"The signs are all there, Sensei," he said, smugly, "You've been rather irritable lately. Has there been something missing in your life?..." Ochi-sensei nearly burst a blood vessel.

"...D-Do you want dentention, or something?" she said, furious.

"Actually, I would very much like to avoid that."

"Then shut up..." Ichigo flashed her the "O.K" sign, and that was the end of that.

* * *

"I'm not helping you again..." Ichigo said, trying, and failing, to outpace the short female.

"But you must!" Rukia said, "You have to fight the Hollows!"

"Why?" he retorted. Rukia paused.

"You're the only one with the power to fight them!"

"And I don't care..."

"But then the Soul Society will become suspicious..." she pleaded, her voice carrying a tone of despair.

"And again, I don't care,"

"What if I told you that you could protect now only the spirits, but your friends too?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"First, I don't give a rat's ass about these spirits that have made my life suck for fifteen years. Second, I'm pretty damn confident that my friends are safe, thank you very much. Third, if you ever try that bullshit again, I will snap your neck in half. Now get out of here. You're wasting my lunch hour," he said, darkly. Rukia sighed.

"What about your life?" she said.

"I already told you, my life is unimportant."

"What can I do to make you go ahead with this?" Ichigo pondered.

"...I don't know..." he said, "What would you have me doing anyway?" Rukia jumped slightly, surprised at the sudden change in Ichigo's position.

"Um, you would kill Hollows and train a little," she said. Ichigo shook his head.

"How bout we cut out training..."

"But you...Okay..." she said, seceding her play. She knew she couldn't win.

"ICHIGO!" Keigo shouted, practically falling down the stairs, "Why didn't you...Oh...I see..." Ichigo rose an eyebrow.

"So Ichigo, already hitting on the new girl..." Mizuiro said. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"If you think I'm attracted to girls who look like twelve year old boys, you would be extremely mistaken," Ichigo said. Rukia's eye twitched.

"I do not!" she shouted.

"Whatever you say," Ichigo said, "Introduce yourself to my friends, you poor homeless girl. I'm going to enjoy my lunch."

"H-Homeless?" she said, shocked. Ichigo nodded.

"Yes. Homeless. One without a home, as they say..." With one last wave, Ichigo strolled off, bento box underneath his arm, leaving the bewildered girl, with two boys asking her about her situation.

* * *

"You were kidding about the homeless thing, right?" Rukia asked, as she threw another straight pitch, which Ichigo did not offer at.

"I wasn't," he said, bluntly, "You don't have a home. Thus, that makes you a member of the homeless community."

"Why can't I stay at your house!?" she shouted. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"No," he said, "First, where the hell are you going to sleep? Second, how is my family supposed to meet you?"

"You can introduce me to them..."

"BWAHAHAHAHA-no."

"Why!?"

"Then they will think that we're dating, and dating someone as unimpressive as you would hurt my own self respect and self value."

"W-What!? Then sneak me in!" Ichigo paused, then smiled.

"...You hussy," he said, "You just want my body. I bet that monster wasn't even real." Rukia blinked.

"W-What!?" She quickly tried to divert the conversation away, with another pitch, but Ichigo was not buying it.

"Admit it," he said, "No need to be shy. I won't judge you that badly."

"Why won't you swing that bat!" Rukia cried.

"Because I don't know what I should be doing."

"Swing at the Hollow heads!"

"Sounds complicated. Is there a way to tell the difference?"

"Yes actually!" she said, with a bright smile, "On the balls, there are faces and there are other body parts. You want to hit the faces, okay... " Ichigo narrowed his eyes, examined both of the drawings, then looked back up at Rukia.

"They're both identical," he said, flatly.

"What!? No they are not!"

"Yes they are."

"Kurosaki-kun?" a soft, peaceful voice rang from behind the oranged haired young man.

"Inoue, what's up?" Ichigo said, turning to face the young woman.

"Oh, I was just coming back from the grocery store, and I was just surprised to see you," she said, "I didn't know you come to this park."

"I don't," he said, "But this brat had to go all the way out here." Orihime stood on her toes, and saw Rukia, standing.

"Oh, Kuchiki-san," she said, brightly. For an instant, Rukia forgot where she was, and blurted out an uncouth, "Who are you?" Ichigo glared at the shorter female.

"Inoue Orihime. From our class, Kuchiki," he said, flatly. Rukia perked up.

"Oh, I almost didn't recognize you," Rukia said, sugaring up her tone, "I'm honored to meet you."

"Eh, so am I," Orihime said, nervously. Ichigo rolled his eyes. Then he noticed the bandaged, wrapped tightly around her shoulder.

"So...What's up with the arm?" Ichigo asked. Orihime perked up.

"Oh, I was just hit by a car last night!" she said, happily. Ichigo tilted his head, slightly."

"Really?" he said, "That seems a little serious. Don't you think you need medical attention?"

"Oh, I'm fine," she said, "It didn't hurt that much in school today."

"Well...That's good..." He he noticed the bruise on her leg. Then he smirked.

"My, my, that is one gnarly gash on your leg, Inoue," Ichigo said, coming to a knee, "Are you sure that you don't need medical attention?"

"No, no, I'm fine!" she said, blush intensifying, "It probably happened last night! It doesn't hurt that much!" Ichigo took a firm grasp of the leg, provoking a shrill gasp, and the raising of an Rukia's eyebrow.

"Are you sure? Even in my lack of medical knowledge, I can see that this is a serious injury? Are you sure that you don't need to go see my dad?"

"I-I-I probably c-couldn't afford it!" she squealed, hiding behind her hands.

"It would be on the house."

"I'm sure, Kurosaki-kun..." Upon noticing that her face was as red as a tomato, Ichigo decided that his little game was over, and released his grip.

Okay, Inoue," he said, "If you say so..." Inoue gathered her groceries, clumsily, and bowed slightly.

"Ah, I'll see you tomorrow..." she said, trying to keep her mind from dancing around.

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Ah, y-you don't have t-to bother!"

"It's not a bother." Ichigo looked back at Rukia, who was surprisingly quiet, "It's no problem. Let me walk you home."

"Oh, it's f-fine!" Orihime stammered, trying to calm.

"Hmm...Okay...See you tomorrow..."

"Ah, and goodbye, Kuchiki-san!"

"Oh, thank you for your company!" Rukia said, sweetly. And with that, Orihime took her departure. Ichigo sighed.

"It seems like she has a new injury everyday," he said, "Maybe she should be the one living in a clinic..." Rukia grinned.

"You like her," she said, poking Ichigo in the neck.

"What?"

"Someone has a little crush on the classroom beauty," she said, walking away from Ichigo.

"I don't have a crush on Inoue," he said.

"Sure you do, playing touchy feely with her. You perv." Ichigo smiled.

"While, I can admit that I was a little personal with the contact, I can guarantee that I don't have a crush on Inoue."

"Well, do you at least find her attractive?"

"Kuchiki, there is not a man on this earth that will deny Inoue's beauty," he said, as his watch starting beeping.

"And, look at that, it's time for me to grace you with my exit."

"Where do you think that you're going!?"

"None of your business. My friends have just gotten out of cram school, so I'm due to hang out with them."

"I thought you didn't want to!"

"I also didn't want to hang out with you, and look where we're at now..." Rukia glared at her, which Ichigo laughed at.

"When you pout, you look like a four year old," he said.

"You still have to train!"

"Yeah...About that...Your method of training is stupid so...Fuck your training," Ichigo said, flipping his bat, grabbing his backpack, and walking away.

"Come back here!" Rukia shouted. Ichigo replied by putting on his headphones. Rukia stomped the ground, to no avail.

* * *

In actuality, hanging out with Keigo and Mizuiro wasn't that bad. In fact, he really didn't mind doing so. But, all of those wasted study hours...

Ichigo sighed, drying his hair, before putting on a fresh t-shirt. He feel a tremor, quaking in the halls of his mind.

"Probably nothing..." he said, before opening the door, only to see his sister, Yuzu, standing.

"Hey Yuzu," he said, "You can have the bathroom now, if that's what you want." Yuzu gasped.

"You already took your bath!" she shouted. Ichigo nodded.

"I wanted to take one with you!" she shouted. Ichigo sighed.

"Yuzu, you're eleven. You can take baths by yourself," Ichigo retorted.

"But we haven't spent that much time together..."

"But a bath together? Yuzu, as a high schooler, you don't know how unbelievably creepy it is to take baths with you younger siblings."

"But we're siblings! It doesn't matter!" Ichigo facepalmed a sigh.

"...Tomorrow, we'll do something," Ichigo said, "Just you and me. But not a bath, okay?" Yuzu's face lit up.

"Really?" she squealed. Ichigo, again, nodded.

"Okay!" she exclaimed, "You better not forget!" She then ran off, into her and her sister's room. Ichigo sighed, and walked up to his room.

Out of all the negatives he had, chalked up on his big ol' board of Ichigo failures, his relationship with his sisters was not one. Kinda.

They were close. Too close. Ichigo tried to push them away, but they came back, clinging to his hip, and there was not anything Ichigo could do about it.

"This isn't going to work," he said. He knew that he was going to end up taking a bath with Yuzu eventually, and he dreaded it, but that was that. And he was going to have to choke up to the ladle, and accept that.

"God, I am such a pushover..." he said, sweeping his hand through his hair, "I guess I can get my clothes out, before I go to bed..." Ichigo walked over to his closet, grabbed the handle, and pulled it open. And when the door opened, his face fell into a deep, dark frown.

"What the fuck are you doing in my closet?" he asked, a surprised Rukia, decked out in a pair of pajamas. More specifically, Yuzu's pajamas...

'First, stealing my closet. Now, stealing my sister's clothes. How far will you go?'

"We have to remain close together," Rukia said, "If a Hollow attacks, I need to be here, so you can kill it." Ichigo blinked.

"I'm going to ask again, this time much slower, so you can hear me. What. The. _**Fuck. **_Are. You. Doing. In. **My. **_**Closet.**_" Rukia blanched.

"Um...What else-"

"Come here..." Ichigo said, as he opened his window.

"Why?"

"You're leaving. Now. And this is the best way out," he said, "Don't worry. I'll let you keep the clothes."

"I can't leave! Who's going to make sure to you attend your duties!?"

"I don't know, and I really don't care. You got to go." As soon as he finished, Rukia's cell phone blared loudly, attracting the attention of the room. Before Rukia got the chance to check it, Ichigo snatched the phone out of her hand, at looked at the screen. Then he narrowed his eyes.

"Hurry up," he growled, tossing her phone back. Rukia fumbled the catch up, trying to put her fingerless glove on.

"Wait up! What's the worry anyway!?" Rukia asked.

"Just do it!" Ichigo shouted back, deeply.

Oh, what a night it had turned out to be...

* * *

"Are you stupid!?" Tatsuki shouted at her busty friend, "You had him all wrapped up, and you let him go!"

"How rude," Orihime said, "I'm not stupid. And besides, he was with Kuchiki-san..."

"More reason to take him!"

"But that would have been rude to Kuchiki-san!" Orihime whined. Tatsuki sighed.

"Do you even know why he was with her?" she asked. Orihime shook her head.

"I heard that Kuchiki-san was homeless...Do you think he was trying to lift her spirits?" Tatsuki narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know where you get this impression of Ichigo from..." she said, "The Ichigo I know would never do such a thing."

"So you say."

"So I know." A loud cry was heard from outside the tiny apartment.

"What was that?" Tatsuki said, looking out the window. Orihime shrugged. Tatsuki shook her head.

"Maybe it's time for you find a better neighborhood..." Tatsuki suggested. Orihime gasped.

"But I can't leave! This is me and Sora's apartment!" she said, "I don't think he'd like it if I just moved away!"

"Orhime..." she said, before a loud crashed was heard, and Orihime's body slammed into the ground.

* * *

"Do you even know where you're going!?" Rukia shouted. Ichigo ignored, kicking off another rooftop.

"Why are you in such a hurry!?" Ichigo dipped down onto a street, and took Rukia off of his back.

"Eh...Why are we here?" she asked, "We're not close." Ichigo nodded, before taking off into a sprint. Rukia's eyes widened.

"Wait! Get back here!" Ichigo, again, ignored her, and turned the corner.

"Finally..." he said, holding a small smirk.

* * *

"Orihime!" Tatsuki cried, before finding herself flying into a wall. Orihime opened, slightly, only to find Tatsuki unconscious against a wall, herself, sitting on another wall, with a chain protruding from her chest, connecting herself to a bloody body on the ground, and a monster, hovering over her.

"Now Orihime, it is time for you to return to me!" the beast shouted, and Orihime looked up.

"How...How do you know my name?" she asked. The monster narrowed its beady red eyes, and growled.

"Of course, you would have forgotten about me..." it said, drawing back its large claws, "But we'll be together! We'll be together forever!" Orihime closed her eyes, in fear of what to come.

She expected it to be quick, but the pain she dreaded never came. Instead, the sound of metal ringing filled her ears, as she reluctantly opened her eyes, and saw Ichigo, standing over her, dressed in a pure black kimono.

"Kurosaki-kun," she said, quietly. Ichigo deflected the claws, then formed his stance.

"If you want hurt Inoue, he said, "Then you are going to have to go through me!"

"Kurosaki-kun!" she said, much loudly this time, "Oh, I wonder if this is a dream...How did you get here? What's with the sword?" Ichigo looked back at her, before his eyes widened.

"HEHEHEHEH!" the Hollow cackled, "Kurosaki! You pest! If you didn't exist, she would have never forgotten me!" Ichigo looked at Orihime, who was against the wall, and the bloody figure, beside the Hollow's tail, and figure that they were the same. Then he looked at the Hollow's face.

"S-Sora?" Orihime whimpered. The Hollow laughed again.

"So, you remembered!" the Hollow screamed, "Well it's too late!" He swiped his large hand at her, but Ichigo stabbed his sword through his wrist, and with mighty force, pulled the entire arm off. The Hollow roared in agony.

"You will not lay a single finger on Inoue," he said, gravely, before jumping into the air. The Hollow screamed, before firing a cero, which, despite being for Ichigo, was much more likely to harm Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki!" Ichigo shouted, before kicking off of the ceiling, and landing in front of Tatsuki, sword in a defensive position. Despite this, he could deflect the entire attack, and the apartment wall exploded.

* * *

"What just happened!?" a resident shouted, in awe, before finding himself a victem of Rukia's Memory Chikan.

"That should fix that," she said, when Ichigo landed beside her, holding Tatsuki.

"You bastard!" Rukia shouted, "You just left me! You know how long of a walk that was!?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes, and placed Tatsuki on the concrete, softly. He then, wordlessly, jumped back into the ruined apartment. Rukia sighed.

* * *

"Die!" the Hollow shouted, slashing at at Inoue, when Ichigo interrupted his attack, and offered at his mask. He caught a bit of it, accepted it, and pulled out, revealing a chunk of his face. Orihime gasped, in horror.

"KUROSAKI!" the Hollow cried, "Just die!" He fired another Cero, this one clipping with Ichigo shouted, sending him plummeting to the ground.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime shouted, running over to him. Ichigo snapped his head up, and shouted, "Don't!"

Too late, as Orihime nearly found herself crushed by the tail of the snakelike Hollow. She quickly turned, only to find herself taken in the grasp of the beast.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime called out, feeling herself losing the ability to breathe.

"Why do you call for him?" the Hollow asked.

"LET HER GO!" Ichigo shouted, slashing him across the chest. The Hollow roared, and slapped Ichigo, with his tail, sending him into the door. The Hollow prepared another Cero, when Ichigo snapped up and rushed in. Orihime shut her eyes, when the Cero was fired, and another explosion filled the room.

When Orihime opened her eyes, and saw Ichigo, and his sword, plunged into the Hollow's face. The mask shattered, and Inoue Sora, her dear brother, wide eyed.

"Sora..." she said, softly, feeling the grasp lessen.

"Orihime...I'm sorry..." he said, "I...I just wanted to be remembered..." Orihime started to tear up.

"Brother...I never forgot about you..." she said, "I couldn't...I would never..."

"But you no longer prayed for me!" he shouted, "Everything revolved school, or your friends...And when you met Kurosaki! You forgot about me! You chose Kurosaki over your brother!"

"I never replaced you...I thought you would be happy, hearing about how good I've been doing...I'm sorry brother..." Sora's eyes widened, as Orihime slipped out of his grasp, and into Ichigo's, who was waiting for her to fall.

"Kurosaki-kun..." she said, tired, "Made me happy...Like you did...He filled a gap in my heart...But never replaced you, brother...I love you..." Fully exhausted, she fell asleep in Ichigo's arms.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted, bursting through the broken door. Ichigo turned to her, and motioned toward to bloody corpse.

"Oh..." she gasped, "Uh...I can fix this!"

"Can you!?" Sora gasped. Rukia nodded.

"Yep! Just might take awhile..." she said, walking over to Ichigo, "As long as her Chain of Fate is connected to her body, she can be revived." Ichigo nodded, and gently placed her body on the floor.

"Kurosaki Ichigo..." Sora said, feeling weaker, "Can I ask you to do something? A last wish?" Ichigo nodded. Sora closed his eyes, and balled his remaining fist.

"I...I entrust Orihime to you!" he said, "I took her from her parents because they were bad people...Unspeakable, their crimes were. I wanted to keep her safe...Protect her from every and any threat...Her hairpins, my last gift to her, my last measure of protection...You must keep her safe, Kurosaki! You must!" Ichigo looked down, and smiled.

"You should be glad," he said, looking back into the eyes of the Hollow, "I already planned on protecting her from anything and everything. There is no need to worry." Sora smiled, as he started to fade away.

"Then, I am..."

* * *

Silence.

Walking back to his humble home, Ichigo stepped, as if nothing would move him. Rukia walked behind him, as silent as he was.

"If you were wondering, I didn't protect her, because I have a crush on her," Ichigo said, "Inoue...Inoue is a difficult story...

"I met in her in the most unfortunate situation possible...Her brother was killed in a car accident. She was the one who carried his body into the clinic. Even though we tried everything, he died before the ambulance arrived.

"I begged my father to let me go to his funeral. I needed to be there...I knew I could do anything to ease her, but, I felt that as someone who went through a similar experience, I could help her. I did my best, but she pushed me away. She never wanted to see me again. All I did was remind her of that day...

"Even though I knew she was friends with Tatsuki, I was too afraid to see her again. I was afraid that she would hate me. I was afraid that she would reject me again.

"But in High School...When I saw her...I was swallowed in anger...She was happy. She was giggling to some joke or something...I couldn't believe it...How could she be happy? After the terrible events in her life...

"But my anger was misguided...I wasn't angry at her. I was angry at myself.

"I was bitter. I was depressed. I hated everything. I was angry. I needed someone to be angry at. But why Inoue?

"She was like me. We both lost a family member. We both were alone. Yet, she was happy, and I was not. What had I done wrong?

"I needed to keep her off my path. I needed to save her. I needed to protect. I can't let her fall like I had. I just can't..."

"Kurosaki..." Rukia said. Ichigo shook his head.

"Can we just walk?" he said, "I really don't feel like talking anymore..."

* * *

"Oh, what happened to your apartment, my sweet Hime-chan!" Honshō Chizuru shouted, hugging the auburn haired girl tightly. Orihime shrugged.

"I heard it was a gas explosion. That would probably explain my dream!" she said.

"And what was that about?" Tatsuki asked, as she took a seat next to her.

"Oh...It was a little long...But you were in it!"

"Good morning, Inoue," Ichigo said, walking behind Tatsuki, "Was I in your dream?" Inoue blushed.

"Ah, good morning Kurosaki-kun!" she said, "Uh...I-I don't remember..." Ichigo smiled.

"Well, it would be a great honor to be in your dreams..." he said. Orihime's blush deepened.

* * *

Chapter 1's music reference - "Dive" by Nirvana


	3. Bull in the Heather

Chapter 3 – Bull in the Heather

"I hate my boss..." Ichigo complained, sitting on the roof of the school. He had a lunch with him, but he wasn't eating it. He was way to indifferent on his current situation to eat...

"What's up, Ichigo!?" Keigo shouted, running up nto the roof. Ichigo grimaced, aware that his time to reflect, was now over. He gave a small wave, then opened his lunch box. Keigo looked around.

"Hey, where's Kuchiki-san?" he asked. Ichigo shrugged, as he twisted the cap off of his lukewarm chocolate drink.

"I'm not her keeper," Ichigo said, "And why would she be up here?"

"Because I invited her here!" Keigo whined. Ichigo glared at his annoying friend.

"Wait, you invited Kuchiki up here, when you are terrified to speak three words to Inoue...More evidence..."

"More evidence? What are you talking about?"

"Hel~lllooo companions," Rukia chirped out, interrupting the two, walking onto the roof. Ichigo groaned.

"What's up with you?" Mizuiro asked. Ichigo shook his head.

"Nothing that concerns you three," he said, thinking about whipping out his phone, leaving the roof, and talking to his boss in a very angry manner. Ichigo sighed, and went back to eating.

"Why won't you talk to us!?" Keigo shouted. Ichigo shrugged.

"Yo," a large, dark-skinned man, with messy brown hair said, holding a bird.

"Hola, mi amigo!" Ichigo said, snapping up, "What's with the bird?" The man looked at the cage he held, then back at his orange haired friend.

"It's a cockatiel," he said, bluntly. Ichigo blinked.

"Chad, what's with the bird?"

"It's Sado." Ichigo glared at his large friend.

"...Dude, what's with the god damn bird?" Ichigo growled.

"This bird has had many previous owners. All of them died in pretty gruesome accidents..." Ichigo nodded, hand over his mouth.

"Yeah, I really don't give a shit about how you got the damn thing. Why is it here?"

"Oh...It can talk." The bird, sensing its cue, chirped out a quiet, "Hello."

"Whoa, it speaks so clearly!" Keigo said, rushing up to it. Mizuiro and Rukia joined her. However, Rukia was looking at it with suspicion, rather than interest.

"Where did you find this thing?" Ichigo asked. Sado shrugged.

"Harutoki found it."

"Ah, that loser in your band," Ichigo said, "Is he still an over glorified metronome?" Sado narrowed his eyes.

"Harutoki is a nice guy and a good drummer...Is this because you were denied?" Sado said.

"Damn straight."

"Ichigo, you are not a good enough guitar player. I didn't deny you. They did."

"...Harsh, Yasutora. Harsh."

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said, as Ichigo entered the classrom.

""Sup?" he answered, nonchalantly. Orihime blushed, and tightened up, as she started to rethink herself.

Telling Ichigo that she remember how he saved her from her brother the other night might have been the correct course of action, but she still had her fears. Whatever Ichigo had been doing, might be something he didn't want anyone to know about.

And the fact that she remembered might make him worry about her. And she wouldn't want to raise the berry head's stress levels.

"Ah, did you have trouble with yesterday's math homework?" she asked. Ichigo smiled.

"Yeah, I kinda did," he answered, "Did you also have trouble?" Orihime responded with a nod.

"I-I was wondering if we could compare answers!?" she squeaked.

"Really? Sure. No problem," Ichigo said, reaching for his notebook, "I know I feel a lot better, knowing that you also struggled. Not everyday you can get help from one of the smartest girls in school." Orihime blushed as she smiled.

It could wait. How likely is it, that one of those things would attack her again?

* * *

"Ichigo! Ichigo!"Rukia called out, sternly. Ichigo was walking ahead of her, with headphones on. She growled.

"ICHIGO!" she shouted, kicking him in the shin.

Or attempted to.

On reaction, Ichigo swept out his leg, avoiding the assault, before bringing it back, tripping Rukia. He smiled, before slinging the headphones around his neck.

"What do you want?" he asked, still walking.

"The bird," Rukia answered, "I believe it might be a spirit."

"So?"

"We're going to have to send it to the Soul Society."

"Like hell we are," Ichigo said, calmly, "Whatever you're asking me to do can be shoved up your narrow ass, along with your other bullshit missions."

"But it's your duty!"

"No, it was your duty. And you failed. Tragically."

"But-"

"Nope. Not going to do it." Loud police sirens blared, as they drove past the two.

"Wow, look at that," Ichigo said, "Wonder what happened."

* * *

"Watch it, Ichi-nii!" Karin shouted, wheeling in another patient. Ichigo sidestepped, without contention.

"Whoa, what happened here?" he asked.

"There was a car accident, in the intersection!" Yuzu shouted. Ichigo tilted his head.

"So...What does that mean about our previous engagement?" he asked, tone dripping in sarcasm.

"Another day! Another day!" Ichigo, satisfied with the answer, walked into the kitchen, and opened the refrigerator.

"Delicious sandwich, you are mine..." he said, gathering the ingredients.

"Onii-san! I need your help!" Yuzu shouted, halting Ichigo's future plans. He ducked his head into the hallway, and found a little surprise.

He saw Yuzu struggling to cart Sado Yasutora, into the clinic.

* * *

"That is one scar," Isshin said, cupping his chin, "Yuzu, could you bring me more bandages?"

"Yes sir!" Yuzu said, before scampering out of the room. Ichigo filled her spot in the room, holding a sandwich.

"Hola, Mexicano," he said, before taking another bite. Ishhin narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Isshin asked. Ichigo shrugged.

"Eh, I'm hungry."

"In here!?"

"Checking on my pal."

"I'm fine, Ichigo..." Sado said, sitting up, "Where's Yūichi?"

"You mean the bird? It's right here, my tall friend," Ichigo said, holding the cage up, "Karin had it earlier. She wanted no part of the pest." Yūichi tilted his head.

* * *

"It's the bird, Ichigo," Rukia said into her phone, lying on her futon. While Ichigo had agreed on some things he did not like, use of the young man's closet was strictly forbidden.

"Whatever. Tell your shitty phone detect Hollows quicker," Ichigo snapped back. Rukia growled.

"Stick close to me tomorrow. The Hollow could attack at any moment."

"Whatever."

"And stick close to Yasutora-san. And the bird!"

"Whatever..."

* * *

"Chad, let's go, ése!" Ichigo shouted into the empty overnight room. He peered his head inside, and grimaced.

"Ah shit."

* * *

"Nii-san, are you going to eat?" Yuzu asked, tiredly. Ichigo shook his head

"Have you seen Chad?" he asked. Yuzu shook her head this time. Ichigo looked around.

"Where's Karin?"

"In our room. She wasn't feeling too well..." Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

'That fucking bird...'

* * *

"Karin..." Ichigo said, knocking on the door. Karin coughed.

"Ich-nii..." she groaned. Ichigo sighed, and opened the door.

"What's the matter?" he said. Karin shifted in the bed.

"..."

"It's the bird, right..."

"..."

"...Ha...I felt it too."

"...The bird...He saw..." Karin said, weakly. Ichigo blinked.

"He saw what?"

"...The bird...He saw...He saw his m-mother die!" Karin cried, nearly throwing herself off the bed, "His mother was murdered, right in front of him! He was helpless! He couldn't do anything! You have to help him! Please, Ichi-nii!"

"...I'll do my best..."

'That fucking bird...'

* * *

"Yuzu, I don't think I'm going to school today..." Ichigo said, "I don't feel so good..."

"But Nii-san, you looked fine just a minute ago!" Yuzu said. Ichigo shrugged.

"Must have just come down with it. I'll be in my room." Ichigo shut the door behind, and locked it, to see Rukia standing, arms crossed.

"Ichigo, it's time-"

"Shut up. Get me out of my body. Let's rock."

* * *

"Mister, you don't have to do this..." Yūichi, the cockatiel, chirped. Sado shook his head.

"I made a promise to you," he said, "And I keep my promises." The ground behind him exploded, and Sado knew it was time to go...

* * *

"Where are you going!?" Rukia shouted, finding herself falling behind.

"To find Chad. Duh," Ichigo said, "Stupid woman."

"How to you know you're going the right way!?" Rukia shouted back, before her phone went off. She grabbed her phone, then glared at it.

"You were saying?"

"Shut up..."

* * *

"Mister, it's right behind us!" the cockatiel squealed, terrified. Sado attempted to speed up.

"Yasutora-san!" Rukia shouted, turning the corner. Sado perked up, confused on why she was there.

"Kuchiki-san, what are you-"

"Get down!" she shouted, and Sado obliged. Ichigo whizzed over his head, and knocked the being giving chase back.

The Hollow was dark blue, with dark brown fur forming a mane around its bony mask. The Hollow also had bat wings, probably used for flight. Ichigo cracked his knuckles.

"Sup," Ichigo said, forming his stance. The Hollow flicked his tongue.

"Shinigami, why must you disturb our game?" the Hollow cackled. Ichigo shrugged.

"Eh, I'm bored. Let's make this quick, I got to go to school..."

"Quick, then..." The Hollow grabbed something off his back, and through it at Ichigo.

"The hell?" Ichigo said, swatting the thrown object, that turned out to be a mini Hollow, away with his left hand.

Or attempted to.

On contact, the mini burst, and leeches stuck themselves to Ichigo, who looked at his arm, with minor regret.

"I probably should have just moved," he said, nonchalantly. The Hollow laughed.

"Rather calm, for somebody who is about to die!" it shrieked. Ichigo shook his arm.

"Hey buddy, cut it out," he said, "Your corniness is killing me, man." The Hollow flicked its tongue, and the leeches exploded.

"Silence shinigami!" the Hollow shouted. Ichigo chuckled.

"Oh, so that just happened," he said, shaking his bloody arm. The Hollow was shocked.

"H-How are you-"

"Unhurt? Nah, explosion stung like a bitch. But pain is nothing for me."

"You bastard!"

The Hollow found itself caught between a rock and a hard place. He wasn't a fighter. He was a killer. A cold, ruthless, merciless killer, but when it came to defending itself, he was completely clueless. The two shinigami he devoured before were rookies, easy targets. They were scared easily.

But the one he faced now...He had no fear. He was insane. And to just shrug off a major injury...

"What's the matter?" Ichigo asked, smugly, "Sad that your silly little bombs failed?"

Bombs...

If it was possible, the Hollow smirked.

"Die, shinigami!" he screamed, as an army of his miniatures flew from his body, at the substitute. Ichigo narrowed his eyes and jumped back, trying to avoid to bomb carriers. When the coast was clear, Ichigo burst forward.

"Think again!" the Hollow shouted, pointing at Rukia and Sado. Ichigo looked back, to find Rukia on the ground, with minis holding her down, and Chad, with leeches all over his body. The bird was trying to make him move, but the giant was not going anywhere. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Good one," Ichigo said, stabbing his sword into the pavement. The Hollow laughed, as he prepared to flee. Ichigo smirked.

"But you forgot one thing..." he said. The Hollow narrowed his eyes.

"You forgot that I'm late for school, and I do not want to serve another detention!" he said, jumping at the Hollow, who was bewildered.

"Leave me alone!" he shouted, before flicking his tongue. The mini's holding Rukia exploded, scarring her lower back and legs, while Chad went up in smoke. Ichigo stopped.

"I don't think that's supposed to happen..." he said, before ducking a stream of leech bombs.

"DIE SHINIGAMI!" the Hollow cried, before finding a mailbox in his mask. The beast fell onto the pavement, with a loud crash. Ichigo blinked.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" Chad said, walking out of the smoke, unharmed. Ichigo blinked again. A coat of something, reminding Ichigo of liquid metal, covered Chad's right arm, tightly. Ichigo blinked thrice.

"What the literal fuck?" he said. Sado shrugged.

"I don't know what happened," he said. The Hollow cried out, prepared to shoot out more leeches. Chad hurried up, and shut him up, with a punch to the mask.

And what a punch it was.

Ichigo was knocked off of his feet, by the overwhelming force of the blow. The Hollow's body tightened. A massive blast of wind flew down the alley way, knocking out any loose bricks. The stiff body fell onto the pavement, dazed.

"...What the literal fuck?..." Ichigo said, sitting up. Chad walked over to him, and helped him up.

"Ichigo, what's up with the sword?" Chad asked. Ichigo shook his head.

"Another time," he answered, "First, let me deal with the Hollow."

"Ichigo, you can't kill it," Chad said, halting Ichigo.

"Why not?"

"Because that thing is the key to saving Yūichi's mother." Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Chad, I don't think-"

"DIE!" the Hollow cried, preparing to spray another jet of leeches. Ichigo slashed him across his mask, further breaking the already cracked mask.

A door, with skeletons as greeters, sprouted from the ground, and a light enveloped the Hollow.

"NO!" the Hollow shrieked, struggling. Chains stripped away the Hollow's armor, only to reveal a lowly human. Yūichi eyes burst, in horror.

"Rukia, what's happening?" Ichigo shouted. Rukia squirmed on the ground, to get a better view.

"It appears that the Gates of Hell are opening, ready to accept another," she said. Ichigo walked backwards, away from the door.

"I'M NOT GOING ALONE!" the man, who was the Hollow's true persona, jumped out, and grabbed Ichigo, who attempt to fight his way out of the grasp.

"That doesn't mean I'm going with you!" Ichigo shouted, as the two were being dragged into the gate.

"Ichigo!" Chad shouted, running over to his friend. Ichigo grabbed the edges of the closing doors, and began kicking his way back into the realm of the living.

"Not...Today!" he grunted pulling himself through. The doors shut loudly, and the gateway to the damned sank back into the ground. Ichigo fell to a knee, breathing hard.

"New rule...That never happens again..."

* * *

"It doesn't talk anymore..." Keigo said, looking at the bird in the cage, who was absentmindedly observing its surroundings. Ichigo sighed.

"If talking to a bird is one of the highlights of your day, you might as well just kill yourself..." he said, bluntly. Keigo nearly started crying.

"Why are you so mean to me!?" he whined.

"What do you mean?"

"Your life is so much better than mine! Inoue-san greets you everyday, in the morning! You get a warm breakfast everyday! You have a job! Stop holding yourself over me!" Ichigo facepalmed.

"First, that's not me being mean to you. That kind of thought process, however, in rather unlikable, and it needs to cease. Quickly. Second, Inoue's greeting is her choice. Maybe if you talk to her, and not ogle her, every time you see her, she might greet you in the morning. Third, make your own breakfast. You can do at least that, she that your sister nearly does everything else. Third, get a job. It's really not that hard. Lastly, stop being a baby. Let me eat my lunch." Ichigo then sat down, and pulled out a spicy rice ball, as Keigo tried to build himself up, after that epic destruction of his self value took place .

"Ichigo...when can we talk..." Chad asked, eating a bowl of instant ramen. Ichigo bobbed his head.

"Around...Sevenish..." he answered, "We'll come to your place." Chad looked up, then nodded.

"See you then," he said. Ichigo smiled.

"Alright, amigo..."

* * *

Chapter 2's music reference - "Vasoline" by Stone Temple Pilots


	4. No One Knows

Chapter 4 – No One Knows

"The boy had it rough," Ichigo said, dressed in his shinigami garb. He tossed his sword aside, and sat on the floor. Sado gave his a teacup, which he frowned at.

"Dude, I don't drink tea," he said, placing the cup on the floor beside him. Rukia narrowed her eyes.

"Just accept the tea," she said, irritated, "You're being rude.". Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"No, Kuchiki, I'm not being rude," he said, "I'm being myself. And I don't drink tea."

"I don't have any coffee," Sado said, "Sorry about the lack of drinks."

"It's no problem. We aren't here to drink anyway."

"Indeed. Yasutora-san, can you activate your powers?" Rukia asked. Sado nodded and took a deep breath, as the black coating covered his right arm. Rukia cupped her chin.

"This is highly unusual..." she said. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Really? I thought this happened all the time." Rukia rubbed her temples.

"Ichigo, can you please just shut up and let me work?"

"Whoa, someone must be on their flow." Rukia clenched her fists. Sado knew he had to intervene.

"Ichigo, maybe you can take it easy," he said, "Kuchiki-san is here to help me." Ichigo scoffed.

"You guys are boring. I guess I'm just going to play on my..." he said, fumbling in his human body's pocket, "Brand new smartphone! Just came in the mail today!" He promptly sat down, and fiddled with it.

"Is he always like this?" Rukia asked. Sado nodded.

"But you'll get used to it."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Ichigo asked, back in his body, focused on his phone.

"To my temporary home," Rukia replied. Ichigo put his hand over his mouth, trying to hold back his laughter. Rukia rose an eyebrow.

"My, my Kuchiki," Ichigo said, "You never struck me as such a girl."

"What do you mean!?"

"But two men at once? You would have to wonder if your small frame can handle it."

"What?"

"And I'm just a Japanese youth. You're asking me to stand up to a man with that Latin blood."

"I'm not Latin," Sado said.

"Still, this is a big task for me."

"What are you talking about?"

"And to think, I had my bar set for a higher level, only to settle for...you." The gears started churning inside of Rukia's head and her eyes widened.

"YOU IDIOT!" she shouted, "WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT!" Ichigo chuckled.

"Calm down, Miss Flat Tits. I'm just joking," he said, "And besides, no sane man would want to have sex with you, so relax." Rukia paused, anger rising rapidly to her face.

* * *

The three came to a stop in front of a house, that had more in common with a country hut. Regardless of the modest appearance, the sign on the door read "Geta-boshi's Excellent Candy Emporium!" Ichigo narrowed his eyes, as Rukia threw open the door.

For a so called "emporium", the candy store was rather unimpressive. Rows upon rows of candy, and most of them were ancient. The floor creaked with tension, as if they were unfamiliar with any form of weight being pressed on it.

"Wow, this place sucks..." Ichigo said, bluntly.

"Oh, but this is my home!" a blonde, scraggy man, in a green jacket, matching green hat, and sandals said, walking into the store, holding a cane, "It may not be much, but I cherish it so!"

"Well, your house sucks."

"Oh, Kurosaki-san, you're so rude!" he said, opening a fan, covering his mouth. Ichigo rose an eyebrow.

"Rukia, mind me for asking, but what the hell are we doing here?" he asked.

"Urahara-san, I have Yasutora-san here. I have to ask you about his abilities," she said.

"No need to be so formal, Kuchiki-san. Come here, you three..."

To the surprise of no one, the innocent candy store that it appeared to be was only a front. Underneath the store, was a a wide cavern, with a painted ceiling, reminding the visitor of the sky. Rocks were piled, in unorganized rows.

"Alrighty then..." Urahara said, "Yasutora-san, prepare for combat!" Sado turned his head.

"What? Against who?" he asked. Urahara smiled, as he spun his cane, before poking Ichigo in the forehead, knocking him out of his body. The orange haired youth scowled.

"You know, you could have just asked me..."

* * *

Sado and Ichigo stood, facing each other, about twenty yards from each other. Sado had his arm covered, rolling his shoulder, shirtless. Ichigo cracked his knuckles, and flipped his blade onto the ground.

"What are you doing?" Rukia asked. Ichigo shook his head, bending over, and grabbing his sword by the handle.

"How else to do expect me to draw this massive thing? Magic?" he said, sliding the blade out. Sado clenched his fist.

"Ready, Ichigo?" he shouted.

"Just go!" Ichigo shouted back. Sado dashed forward, deceptively quick, arm ready for an attack. Ichigo narrowed his eyes, as he spun his sword to block the punch. As the fist connected with steel, a loud, screaming bang was heard. Ichigo slid back, balance lost, digging the sword into the ground for friction. Sado, on the other hand, charged forward, arm bursting with energy.

Sado punched for, expecting Ichigo to block again. Instead, the orange haired young man turned his body, fist veering past the substitute's body. Ichigo smiled, cleaving his massive sword into the thick skin of Sado's midsection, cutting him deeply. With a grunt, Sado retaliated with a weak jab, creating space between the two. Ichigo rolled back to his feet, before dashing back. He then started to run at Sado, in an arc. The dark skinned male brought his fist back, ready to strike.

Ichigo, slid to a complete stop, before ducking in, trying to bait Sado into an attack. He didn't bite, so the two deflected blows, and leaped away.

"Wow, those kung fu movies are really wrong," Ichigo said, "Under no circumstances should a fighter with a weapon lose to an unarmed one." Sado cracked his knuckles and twisted his wrists.

With a heavy step, Sado dashed at Ichigo, arm cocked. Ichigo rolled his hips, building momentum, to pick up his blade. Sado expected this, and slapped his sword down, and delivered a heavy punch to the shinigami.

It was either the fact the sheer pain, forcing him to squeeze his sword, or maybe he braced himself for impact; nevertheless, it was a miracle that Ichigo did not let go of the blade, as he was sent flying across the basement. Somehow, Ichigo popped up to his feet, ready for more action.

"Nice one!" he shouted, "Won't be fooled again, though."

"That's enough!" Urahara exclaimed, holding his arm out, as if he was a prophet, delivering the word to his followers, "I have seen enough!"

"So, what is it?" Rukia, standing beside him, "What have you found?"

"Well, I have found that this is a new case," Urahara said. Rukia, having no patience for the shopkeeper's games, slugged him in the gut, doubling the old man over.

"Not in the mood," she said, irritated, "Give us some real news." Urahara chuckled, rubbing his gut.

"Okay, okay. I'll be nice..." he said, "I see that the arm enhances your strength, plus gives you a decent sized boost in your spiritual pressure. Despite this, that looks like that's all the arm can do."

"Are you sure?" Sado asked. Urahara shrugged.

"I wouldn't be right to say that. Your arm could grow in powers, and abilities. But, right now, it's as basic as spiritual powers can get."

"So now what?" Ichigo said, "How do his powers get stronger?"

"Work, I guess. A little luck, too." Ichigo shook his head.

"I can see that you aren't the most helpful man..." he said. Urahara shrugged again.

"I tried my hardest," he said, in a mock sweet tone.

* * *

"ICHI~GOOOOO!" Isshin cried, flying through the air, "YOU ARE LATE FOR DINNNNNNEEEERRRRR!". Ichigo spun out of the way, and continued his trek through the house.

"No counterattack!?" the father shouted, "Who are you, weird person, and where is my son!?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Dad, I have had a very long day, so can you please stop being...you," he said, flatly, "Please stop being yourself for tonight." Isshin blinked.

"What's eating you?" he asked, "School? Job? _Women_?"

"No to all three. Just stress. I'm going to bed."

"Onii-san!" Yuzu shouted from the kitchen, "Dinner was ready ages ago. Aren't you going to eat?" Ichigo shook his head.

"Not hungry. Just tired."

"Coming home late for dinner, feeling tired?" Isshin said, "Aha! So it is a girl!" Yuzu poked her head into the room.

"A girl! Who is it!" she shouted, a bit red in the face. Ichigo shook his head.

"It's not a girl."

"It's Inoue-chan? She has grown into the fine young woman. The body of a Goddess..." Isshin said, cupping his chin. Ichigo kicked him in the gut.

"It's not a girl. And don't talk about Inoue like that."

"So it is Inoue-san!" Yuzu squealed, jumping to conclusions. Ichigo facepalmed.

"If I have to repeat myself one more time, I may have to hurt somebody. It's not a girl." Ichigo started walking up the steps.

"Onii-san..." Yuzu said, "Would you choose a girl, over me-family?" Ichigo looked back, and smiled.

"Of course not," he said, walking up the rest of the stairs. The bathroom door opened, and Karin emerged, towel on her head. Ichigo offered a small wave, and turned toward his room.

"You helped him, right?" she asked. Ichigo nodded.

"Of course."

* * *

"Ichigo, how are you doing!" Keigo shouted, climbing onto the teen's back. Ichigo growled, flipping the youth off.

"Not in the mood, Asano," Ichigo said, sitting in his chair. Keigo found tears welling up in his eyes.

"Ichigo! Why are you so cruel to me?" he whined. Ichigo rolled his eyes, as Orihime approached his desk.

"Good morning, Kurosaki-kun," she said, brightly, digging in her bag, "I have something for you..."

"Good morn-"

"GOOD MORNING, INOUE-SAN!" Keigo interjected, "You are as vibrant and lovely as ever!" Orihime was slightly taken aback, but she offered one of her big, bright smiles.

"Oh, good morning, Asano-kun," she said. She pulled out a can of coffee, and held in her hands.

"W-Well, when I went to get a s-sweet tea from the vending machines, the machine gave me a can of coffee," she said, trembling nervously, something Ichigo smirked at, "W-Well, I don't drink coffee, and Tatsuki-chan said that you do, so..." He held her hands out, and looked away. Ichigo smiled, and looked up at the young woman.

"I appreciate it, Inoue," he said, taking the can, "I didn't get a chance to get a coffee this morning, so that makes this little mistake perfect." Inoue smiled brightly, as she played with her hands

"So, it's fine? N-Nothing wrong?"

"Perfect." Rukia walked through the door, and sat in her desk, and plopped her head on it.

"Good morning, Kuchiki," Ichigo said, with a wicked grin, "I see you're going to be a pleasant experience today." She turned her head, and gave him a viscous glare.

"Kuchiki-san, are you alright?" Orihime asked, a lot more worried than Ichigo was, "I have a sweet tea I haven't opened. If it makes you feel better, I can give it to you." Rukia, surprised by the concern someone who barely knew her showed, smiled.

"Ah, no thank you. I'm fine. I'm just tired." The morning bell rang, and the shuffle of feet rang throughout the classroom, as students went to their desks. Ichigo looked over at Rukia, who had barely moved.

"What's eating you?" he asked, taking a sip of his coffee. Rukia glared at him, and turned away.

"Can't you at least show a little compassion?" she asked, bitterly.

"I could..." Ichigo replied, "I won't, because I really feel like being a prick today."

"Then what's with the casual flirting with Inoue?"

"It's called being polite to those who earned it. You, by the way, have not earned my politeness."

"And who has?"

"Chad and Inoue. That's it."

"Says the one who can't even remember Yasutora-san's name."

"Oh, I remember it. I choose not to use it, though."

"Whatever. I have something for you."

"Oh, goody. Bet it's a great gift."

"Better than a can of coffee."

"Not better from a can of coffee from Inoue," Ichigo said, with a snicker, "In fact, a gift from you makes it worse."

"..."

* * *

"So, what is it?" Ichigo said, arms crossed, leaning against a wall. Rukia pulled out a device, that looked like-

"A PEZ dispenser," Ichigo said, shocked, and a bit insulted, "You bring me, the one who's been doing your bullshit job, so your ass doesn't get in trouble, and all you have for a thanks, is a fucking PEZ dispenser!"

"It's not a PEZ dispenser, whatever that is!" Rukia shouted back, "It's a soul candy dispenser!" Ichigo looked at her, incredulously.

"Oh, I'm sorry! That makes this so much better! I always wanted to know what soul candy tastes like! Now, my life is complete!"

"It's useful, in case I'm not around." Ichigo looked down.

"You know what? I kinda wish it was a PEZ dispenser now..."

"Inside of the dispenser, is a soul candy. It forces you out of your body, as the soul candy controls your body, with one-hundred and eight different set personalities."

"This sounds a lot like an infomercial..."

"You say something?" Rukia said. Ichigo shook his head.

"Alright, let's see if this thing works." Rukia slammed her hand over Ichigo's mouth, forcing a green circular pill, something that resembled a jawbreaker, and Ichigo, clad in his shinigami garb, was forced out. Ichigo's human body started to stir.

"Oh, look at that," Ichigo said, "It works. Woot." Rukia's cell phone buzzed, and Ichigo facepalmed.

"Son of a bitch..." he groaned.

"Don't worry, master!" the mod soul said, "I'll make sure no one realizes that you are gone." He then offered a bright smile. Ichigo glared at him.

"I severely doubt that."

"Let's go, Kurosaki," Rukia said. Ichigo turned to her, then turned back to the mod soul.

"Fuck up, and I will crush you. No doubt." He then turned away, and ran off, with Rukia. The mod soul waved them off, and smiled a wicked smile.

"Take your time..."

* * *

A centipede Hollow slithered about, claws scratching up the pavement. The masked fiend fired off a small cero, which Ichigo easily jumped over.

"Die shinigami!" the Hollow cried, slapping his tail at the orange haired teen. Ichigo ducked under, before boosting at the face, sword ready. The Hollow, knowing that he was going to be struck, curled backward, and found its body cut into two.

There was no more fighting for now, and the Hollow retreated into a portal. Ichigo landed on the ground.

"Well, that was not interesting. Get me back into my body." Rukia narrowed her eyes.

"The Hollow isn't dead," she said, "We might have to stay out, and look for it."

"Unfortunately, you do not have someone who is willing to do that, so that is a no go."

"Why are you in such a hurry? The soul candy got everything locked up."

"And that's why I am worried. I'm not the most trustworthy person, especially with weird things in my body."

* * *

"So, your little 'mistake' plan worked, huh?" Tatsuki asked her busty friend, "How did it go?"

"It's wasn't a plan!" Orihime squeaked, "It was a mistake! Honest!" Tatsuki rolled her eyes.

"_Right_. Anyway you get anywhere today?"

"Kurosaki-kun seemed a little bit happier after I gave him the coffee..."

"Ichigo and the happy emotion do not go together."

"I'm sure he'll find a way..."

"I don't know why you're into that jerk, Hime-chan," Chizuru interjected, sitting in the desk next to the two, "I you knew better, you'll let some who would love you openly and often in..."

"And by any chance, would you be referring to yourself?" Tatsuki asked, bluntly.

"And? What's wrong with that?"

"The fact that you are a weird, weird woman with weird, weird interests is the only thing wrong with that."

"And how do you know what I'm into!?"

"I've been to your house. You can hide in public, but your house reveals all."

"Who says that I would hide in public?" Tatsuki narrowed her eyes.

"I believe that this conversation is over. Orihime, so about..." Tatsuki looked around, only to see Orihime looking out of the window.

"Orihime, what are you doing?"

"Looking at Kurosaki-kun..." Orihime replied. Tatsuki looked down.

"No need to be a stalker."

"No, Kurosaki-kun is acting weird..." Tatsuki rose an eyebrow.

"What is he doing?"

"He's...skipping..."

* * *

"I'm skipping..." Ichigo said, looking at the mod soul controlling his body, bounce around like a child. Rukia frowned.

"This does not look like a good investment..." she said, crossing her arms.

"No dip, genius."

* * *

The mod soul skipped around, happily enjoying his time when he spotted a lovely girl, with lovely auburn hair, looking out of the window. The mod soul's borrowed heart skipped a beat.

"Whoa momma..." he said, before smirking, bending over in a high jump stance. He launched himself off of the ground, and into the room where the girl was.

* * *

Ichigo looked at the ridiculous display of athleticism, then at Rukia, before shaking his head.

"It hasn't even been a week since I met you, and you have already ruined my life plenty of times..." he said, "Maybe I should have just let you die back then..."

"Maybe we can go fix this, instead of you complaining."

* * *

"Ururu!" Urahara shouted, "Ururu! I have something to ask you!" A timid girl, with black ponytails walked into the room.

"Yes, Urahara-san..." she said.

"Ah, do you know where this box came from?" he asked, calmly.

"It's the box I got the soul candy out of...Did I do something wrong?" Urahara looked at the box, and frowned.

"Oh dear..." he said, "I guess I got a little cleaning up to do..."

"I'm sorry!" Ururu squeaked, falling to the ground, in a bow. Urahara smiled, and patted her on her head.

"No harm done. We can fix this," he said, "Tessai! Keep shop." A man in sunglasses, hair in long braids appeared, and nodded.

"I have to take a quick leave right now."

* * *

"Hello, beautiful," the mod soul said, holding Orihime, "How the radiance of the sun could not ever hope to match your beauty." Orihime blinked, then pulled her hand away.

"Who are you?" she asked. The mod soul blinked.

"What do you mean? I'm Ichigo!" Orihime blinked again.

"You're not Kurosaki-kun."

"Sure I am!"

"Then what is my name?"

"...Uh...Ah..."

"Who are you?"

"Ichigo, what's gotten into you?" Tatsuki asked. The mod soul, seeing his chances dwindle with Orihime, decided to move in on her black haired friend. Unfortunately, he was not aware of that little detail...

"Such an athletic body..." he said, wrapping his arm around her waist, believing that being closer was an effective move in the game of flirting, "Maybe we can spend a little time together..." Tatsuki was not impressed.

"Back off, Ichigo, or did you forgot who you were talking to?" she said. The mod soul, failing rather badly, decided to go for it all, with a swift kiss to the cheek.

This was not a smart idea at all.

In a fit of rage, he found himself tossed across the classroom, on his back. Tatsuki roared, eyes furrowed in a blind rage. The mod soul thought that it was the proper time to leave.

Well, combine that with the fact that Ichigo had come back, insanely pissed.

"Shit!" the mod soul shouted, scampering away, before the door opened, revealing Rukia. Reversing field, the mod soul bolted for the window.

"Get back here!" Ichigo shouted, reaching out for him. The mod soul ducked, then leaped out of the window. Ichigo blinked, before turning to Sado, and motioning for him to come with him. Sado nodded, before sprinting out of the classroom, with Rukia following him.

With no more business to attend to in the classroom, Ichigo hopped out of the window, and sprinted after his body. Hoping that no one saw him in his spirit form, he ran, wishing that this little incident would just fade away.

Unfortunately for his paranoid state, there was two people in the classroom that could see him. One, who held hatred and contempt for him; the other, worried about what was going on...

* * *

"This is all your fault..." Ichigo said, face buried in his hands, "I...Whatever grace or good favor you held before, has been completely and utterly demolished."

"It's not that bad," Rukia said, "All we need to do is get the mod soul back."

"Mod soul? What's that?" Ichigo asked. Rukia sighed, and grabbed her notebook.

"Well," she said, happily scribbling a description of the events. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Explain with words, not your drawings," he said, upset.

"What's wrong with you?"

"My body is inhabited by some renegade pervert, with bad taste, kissing woman with flat bodies and bad hair."

"It was on the cheek. And aren't you be a little rude to Arisawa-san."

"It could have been anyone else in the classroom. Inoue, tall runner chick, tan girl. Hell, even the psycho lesbian. But...Tatsuki..."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Tatsuki been my friend since we were like four...How the hell am I supposed to explain this?"

"Ooh, a childhood romance! So sweet!" Ichigo's irises shrank.

"If you even suggest that I have romantic interests in Arisawa Tatsuki, you may not survive another minute."

"Ah, I know. That's because you're in love with Inoue-san," Rukia tease, followed up with a giggle. Ichigo kneeled on the ground, frustration and anger pouring out of his body.

"Urge to kill, rising..." he snarled, when Rukia's phone went off, alerting the trio of a Hollow.

"Kurosaki, the Hollow is back!" Rukia shouted, no longer in a teasing mood.

"Chad, go with the girl...Get the Hollow...I'll get my body back..." Ichigo said, tonelessly.

"Are you sure?" Rukia asked. Ichigo answered that questioned, by running off. Rukia sighed, and turned to Sado.

"Alright Yasutora-san. Let's go." Sado nodded, and ran off, Rukia following closely.

* * *

"Oh my, what has happened here," Urahara Kisuke said, walking into the ruined classroom. Tatsuki, who looked more like a demon, stood tall, aura basically burning off of her. With a chuckle, the shopkeeper pulled out a white ball, with the word "Cleanse" on it, written in Kanji, and placed it on the ground.

"Who are you!?" Tatsuki barked, as the blonde man smashed it with his cane, and a white smoke flooded the room. Everyone, but two, Inoue Orihime, and a young man reading a novel, fainted.

"Who are you?" Orihime asked. Urahara blinked.

"Ah...Who are you?" he said, a little surprised. Orihime looked at the young man in the corner, then back at the older gentleman.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" she asked. Urahara looked up.

"Hmm...Well, I can say that I am an ally of Kurosaki-san...Does that help?" Orihime nodded.

"Can you tell me on what's going on?"

"I can, but you are going to have to keep this between the two of us...Is that a deal, miss?" Orihime nodded again, and Urahara turned to the fellow awake classmate.

"Sorry about this, but I am going to have to ask you to leave," he said. The man shut his book, and started for the door.

"The affairs of that idiot shinigami do not matter to me," he said, "But you have the audacity to bring in an unaligned classmate, especially someone like Inoue-san, is disgusting, even for the likes of you." He walked through the door, and slammed it shut.

"So...Are you ready?" Urahara asked, "It might be a little much." Orihime nodded, and Urahara removed his hat.

"It all started a couple of days ago..."

* * *

The mod soul ran, hoping that the actual owner of the body had given up his chase.

"You aren't taking this away from me!" he shouted, as a claw jut out from the wall. The mod soul fell to the ground, as Hollow emerged, looking menacingly at him.

"Shit..." he said, backing away.

* * *

Sado punched the ground, creating a fissure, which knocked the centipede Hollow high into the air. Sado followed up, by grabbing the tail, and slamming the monster into the ground. From it's back, the Hollow attempted to protect itself by firing off a cero, which Sado easily dodged.

With quick feet, the dark skinned male advanced in, and punched the Hollow in the middle of its mask, completely shattering it. The Hollow's body faded away, and Rukia's phone blared again.

"What!? Did the Hollow split apart!?" she shouted.

"Where is it?" Sado shouted. The phone then went dead, and Rukia rose an eyebrow.

"That's odd..." she said.

"What should we do?" Sado asked. Rukia looked at the giant and shrugged.

"I guess...Nothing. I'll see you at school."

* * *

The mod soul cowered, but the anticipated attack never came. He opened one eye, only to see Kurosaki Ichigo, standing over the fading away assaulter. The youth then turned to his body, and grabbed it by the collar.

"Do you think that this shit is funny?" he said, slamming the body into the wall. He then punched him several times in the face, knowing how odd this would look. He held the mod soul up, and glared at him.

"Get out of my body," he said, violently. The mod soul quivered, before finding a cane to the forehead. The mod soul pill launched itself out of Ichigo's body's throat, and into soul Ichigo's forehead.

"Shopkeeper," Ichigo said, re-entering his body, "Thank you for that..." He then picked up the pill, and stared at it.

"Bastard."

"Indeed," Urahara said, "Do to an unfortunate mix-up, the soul candy pill you received was actually a mod soul, a device designed to enhance the body's natural abilities, in order to create artificial soldiers. However, do to their unpredictable behavior, the were discontinued, and destroyed."

"See, why can't Rukia just do that?" Ichigo said.

"Pardon?"

"Just explain things, instead of drawing shit."

"Who knows. Anyway, I'll get rid of this for you. I already erased the memories of your classmates for you, too."

"Good riddance," Ichigo said, tossing the pill at Urahara. Instead, a hand snatched it out of mid air.

"I'm sorry," Rukia said, "I believe that I paid for this."

"And I'm pretty sure he said that this was a mistake, and a mistake that should be gotten rid of."

"It's okay. We'll take this one." Ichigo facepalmed.

"God, you are so very stupid..."

* * *

"Will this doll work?" Ichigo said, holding up a worn doll lion plush. Rukia looked at the pill, and shrugged. She placed the pill in the mouth, and the doll burst to life.

By clinging close to Rukia's chest.

"Thank you for saving me!" the mod soul cried, "You're much better than that jerk over there!" Rukia grinned, as Ichigo's glare deepened.

"I believe that we are done here," Ichigo said, darkly, ripping the plush off, and placing it in his bag, "Rukia, I do not want to see you for the rest of the day." Rukia blinked, wondering if what she head was accurate.

"Did you just call me Rukia?" she asked,

"What of it?"

"I just this little incident brought us together." Ichigo look softened, before in fell into a deep laughter.

"Oh, you would think that," Ichigo said, between laughs, "All that means is that I like you less than ever before. You have lost last name rights, with me."

"...You really are an ass..."

"Wow, you're just getting that through your tiny, tiny head..."

* * *

"Yo Yuzu, I got something for ya," Ichigo said, tossing the toy lion to her. She looked at it, and gushed on how cute it was, if it was fixed up a little. Sighing, Ichigo dropped his bang, and started changing clothes.

"Oh, Onii-san..." Yuzu said, knocking on the door, "The marketplace has a sale today. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" Ichigo closed his eyes, knowing that he probably needed to rest, as a nice, calm, uneventful afternoon is something that he needed.

"Sure. I'll be ready in a minute..."

* * *

Urahara sat, in his office, as a black cat entered, through the window. The shopkeeper took a sip of his sake, and tipped his hat.

"I'm aware that you came into contact with Inoue Orihime today..." the cat said, in a deep voice, "Could you explain why?"

"Somehow, she can see the dead, and she has spiritual pressure," Urahara explained, "While normally, this would be no big deal, but now..."

"You didn't explain anything, right?"

"Yoruichi, I'm a shopkeeper. Not an idiot. Dropping something like that, this early in the game is a bad move..." He took another sip, and sighed.

"But she'll find out. All we have to do now is make sure it's not too soon..."

* * *

Chapter 3's music reference - "Bull in the Heather" by Sonic Youth

Oh, and when I see an accomplished author that reviews me, I get a little giddy. Thanks for your words, Child of the Ashes. It is always good to see a positive review, especially when it comes from someone who writes amazing stories themselves.


	5. Something in the Way

Chapter 5 – Something in the Way

June 15th...

"We make a pretty good little team, huh?" Rukia said, holding a juice box. Ichigo and Sado shrugged.

"I don't know," Ichigo said, "Normally all members of a team actually help out, instead of just complaining and telling others what to do." Rukia narrowed her eyes.

"I'm trying to be friendly, Ichigo."

"And I'm trying to be real. And don't call me Ichigo."

"Why not? It's a neat little name."

"..."

"Kuchiki-san!" Keigo shouted, "Why don't you eat lunch with us? You're always spending time with Sado and Ichigo!" Rukia chuckled.

"Sorry, Asano-san, but we're-"

"Take her," Ichigo said, picking up Rukia by the collar, and pushing her away, "We don't want her anyway..."

"What the hell?" Rukia shouted, "What's your problem?"

"Problem? I do not have a problem. I have problems, my friends, and I like to reflect on my multitude of problems alone. Peace." Ichigo opened the door off the roof, and walked away. Mizuiro whistled.

"Whew, you got a handful with that guy," he said. Rukia shifted her eyes at him.

"If you are implying what I think, you might want to stop."

* * *

"June fifteenth..." Ichigo said, looking at his phone, standing near the river. It had been about six weeks since he had become a substitute shinigami, and his life really hasn't changed that much. Work was still boring, and people still confused his place of employment with a eel shop, and his boss still lived to make his life hell, but that was usual. Family was still unusually close, but that was usual. School was still dull, but that was usual.

The only thing he found unusual to his schedule was patrol, and that was a real pain.

Rukia, thinking that he and Chad didn't have anything better to do at the time, beside sleep, says that patrol is a mandatory order, to make sure you're ready to protect humanity, and their interests. Ichigo, despite his well said argument that neither he or Chad were shinigami, and thus, they shouldn't have to be on patrol. Unfortunately, Rukia said that they had to, and refused to take any other answer.

To be fair, he and Sado split days that they would go, so that sleep wouldn't go to waste. Rukia wasn't too heartless to make the two work everyday.

Surprisingly, Chad and Rukia had become quick friends, despite the massive (and I mean massive) difference between the two. Rukia, loud and brash, and very, very short. Chad, quiet and calm, and very, very big. Yet, friends.

Kon, the mod soul Ichigo wanted to get rid of so very badly, was annoying, complaining about everything. His body, his owner, the lack of attractive females giving him attention, and Ichigo himself. Luckily, the idiot was easy to shut up, so it wasn't that bad...

Ichigo sighed, checking the clock on his phone. The water splashed, as a fish flopped out. Ichigo swept his hand through his hair, and began walking back to school.

* * *

June 16th...

"Good morning, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime brightly chirped out. Ichigo scowled.

"Morning..." he said, sharply. Orihime brought her hand down.

"...Kurosaki-kun, are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." Ichigo rubbed his forehead, "Just a headache..."

* * *

"Rukia, I have to request a night off..." Ichigo said, eyes shut, "Tomorrow, I won't be able to make it." Rukia rose an eyebrow.

"Why?" she asked.

"Personal reasons."

"Again, why?"

"_Personal. Reasons._" Ichigo stood up, and looked to Mizuiro and Keigo, "I won't be here tomorrow. You got anything for me."

"What!? You're skipping school!" Keigo shouted, "Don't become the delinquent that you look like! Stay on the high road!"

"Shut up, Keigo. Don't find yourself off the roof, and eating pavement. It's not skipping, for I have an excuse..."

"And what's the excuse?" Mizuiro asked.

"Personal reasons."

"Which are?"

"Don't find yourself following Asano."

* * *

"Oh, he was so mad today...I...I tried to say good morning, like I always do, but he was really upset. I hope I didn't make him madder."

"Orihime," Tatsuki said, calmly.

"Oh, what if he's mad at me? I hope I didn't do anything to offend him. I tried to make myself presentable and respectable. What if he thinks I'm a loose woman?"

"Orihime."

"I just wanted to be nice to everyone. I hope he doesn't take it the wrong way. I clear it up...Maybe he doesn't want to talk to me. He may never like me..." Orihime felt tears welling in her eyes.

"Orihime," Tatsuki said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Calm down. Ichigo isn't mad at you. It's just...A long story..."

"I have time..."

* * *

"Kurosaki," Rukia said, walking through the doors of the school, "I thought about what you asked eariler..."

"And what did you think?" Ichigo said.

"Well, Sado-san had no problems with going two nights in a row. And if you want want to take a night off, who am I to tell you otherwise."

"Thanks."

"But that mean you'll going to have to go two nights, okay?"

"Whatever..."

* * *

Ichigo plucked at his guitar strings, softly. While it wasn't plugged in, the dead tones helped his mind relax. He closed his eyes, trying to think.

* * *

June 17th 5:47 a.m.

Ichigo awoke, and for some reason, felt like there was something wrong...

* * *

June 17th 6:32 a.m.

Ichigo, despite the clear skies, was determined that it was going to rain. He decided that he was going to send out a text message, warning his friends, and let that be that.

Oh wait. Inoue didn't have a cell phone. Well, he could just call her instead. He opened his phonebook, and slid the cursor to her name, where he froze.

"Do I really want to call her?" he sighed, before turning off the phone's screen. He guessed that Tatsuki would just handle it.

* * *

June 17th 7:09 a.m.

"Rain?" Rukia said, reading Ichigo's text. She looked up into the morning sky, only to see clear skies ahead.

"It's not going to rain, idiot..." she said, smiling. She looked around, and thought it best to bring an umbrella anyway.

For precautionary reasons...

* * *

June 17th 8:07 a.m.

Inoue Orihime sat her desk, reading a light novel, when Tatsuki entered the classroom.

"Whoa, you're early," she said, "Class doesn't start for another twenty minutes. What's up?" Orihime snapped out of her trance, and replied with a soft, and slightly confused, "Huh?"

"Wow, you are lost today..."

"Oh, sorry, what did you say?" Tatsuki shook her head.

"Nevermind. So, did you hear from Ichigo this morning?"

"No...What did he say?"

"He said that it's going to rain today. What an idiot. There's not a cloud in the sky." Orihime closed her book, and smiled.

"Rain, huh?" she said, brightly, "Good thing I brought my umbrella!"

* * *

June 17th 9:29 a.m.

"God damn, it's hot..." Ichigo said, wiping sweat off of his forehead. Despite the calm, albeit scorching, day, nothing could convince Ichigo that the day would be okay. Nevertheless, he had to hide his dread, at least to appease his family.

* * *

June 17th 10:06 a.m.

"Don't cry...Don't cry...Don't c-cry..." Yuzu said, blinking furiously, trying desperately not to spill tears, like she had done every time they visited the memorial.

"Stop being such a baby, Yuzu," Karin said, "You can't keep doing this."

"Does daddy need to use his cheerful dance!" Isshin cried. Karin groaned.

"No need for that."

"Why!? Daddy's just trying to cheer up his daughter!"

"You're not helping!"

"Wah, Karin! You're so cruel!" Ichigo smiled at his family's antics, despite feeling a large, ominous presence...

* * *

June 16th...

"We met, when we were four..." Tatsuki said, to an attentive Orihime, "He was a scrawny kid, with his stupid orange hair, holding his mother's hand dearly. He came into the dojo, and wanted to fight the strongest kid in the class. So we got in the ring together, and I made him cry in ten seconds. Easiest victory in my life.

"He kept crying, until his mom came back, and consoled him. Then, like that, Ichigo would go back to smiling like an idiot again...

"Unfortunately, all this changed six years ago..."

* * *

June 17th 10:23 a.m.

"Kon, this is your last chance. Fail me today, and you will be crushed," Ichigo said, to the pill, "I hope you understand." He popped the pill in, emerged, in his shinigami uniform.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?" Kon said.

"Can't you feel it? There's something nearby..."

* * *

"Karin...What's going on?" Yuzu whimpered, feeling a heavy presence near her. Karin stood, about fifteen feet away from her twin, dead silent.

"Can she see us too..." a feminine voice, hidden away from Yuzu said, to Karin. She shook her head.

"Let's us go..." she said. The figure laughed.

"Then, my dear, what will we have to eat?"

* * *

"Hurry up!" Ichigo shouted, jumping up the hill, at a blistering pace. Kon gasped, trying to keep up.

"Geez, Ichigo! Calm down!" shouted Kon. Ichigo swooped back down, and clutched him by his collar.

"Shut up!" He then dragged him to the top of the hill, where his sister were lying on the ground, unconscious...

* * *

June 16th...

"After his mom died, he became a different person. He stopped enjoying the little things, and became a cynic. In class, Ichigo became withdrawn, and in karate, he lacked mercy. In fact, after he beat me for the first time, instead of enjoying his victory like he said he was, he just left the dojo, and never came back. I thought that was going to be the last time I ever see him.

"Then, somehow, we were placed in the same high school classes, and I was excited to see him again. See if he was doing better. But when we spoke, his personality seemed off...

"He looked happy, but wasn't. He spoke like he was changed, but he was as broken as he was before. And every time I asked if I could help, he refused me, and shut me out.

"I did whatever I could to help, but there's only some much one person can do..." Orihime looked down.

"But what can I do?" she said, softly. Tatsuki patted her on the shoulder.

"Listen," she replied, with a confident smile, "Ichigo needs someone who will listen to him, but won't judge him for what he says. And I believe that your the person to do that."

* * *

June 17th 10:29 a.m.

Ichigo looked at his sisters, then at the Hollow, then at Hollow's weird head extension, leading to a familiar figure, and he rose his eyebrow.

"I know you..." he said, with a sharp tone, "You're the one who killed my mother..." The Hollow laughed.

"I can't say I remember you, though," the Hollow said, "When you eat as many children that we do, sometimes, you get a mother too." Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Kon, get my sisters out of here," he ordered. Without a sound, Kon gathered the twins, and ran back down the hill. The Hollow chuckled.

"Futile effort, shinigami," it said, "After I'm done devouring you, I'll get those little girls." Ichigo ripped his sword out of his sheath, and stared down the large beast. Light drops of rain fell from the sky.

"Unfortunately for you, I can not allow that to happen..."

* * *

"..." Rukia could not find words to say, as her phone rang, with the largest Hollow readings that she ever seen. While her phone also detected that Ichigo was there, would he be enough.

"On my lunch break, I'll get down there..." she said, knowing that whatever was happening, was not good.

* * *

Ichigo dashed in, sword ready, as the Hollow launched sharp tentacles at him, which he easily flipped over, and cut them away. In retaliation, the Hollow fired a cero, which Ichigo sliced though, as is it was wet tissue paper. Landing back on the ground, Ichigo burst for the Hollow, who summoned more tentacles. The attack was to no avail, as Ichigo's advance was too fast, and before he could react, his right forelimb was hacked away. With a roar, the Hollow fired a cero into the ground, and the two combatants jumped away from each.

"How disgusting!" the Hollow shouted, new arm forming, "I haven't been forced to heal my self in years! How dare you!?" Ichigo glared at it.

"How are you!?" the Hollow cried, extending his claws. He charged, and thrust forward. Ichigo caught the brunt of the attack by blocking, but the claws pricked him, and in a reactionary move, the orange haired man pushed back.

"You?" the Hollow said, "You were a shinigami all the time? Impossible..."

"So, you remember now..." Ichigo said. The Hollow chuckled.

"Why, of course. I remember how tasty my meal was that day. And now, after all of these years, I can now finish it." Ichigo chuckled.

"Now that is was confirmed..." he said, before charging at the Hollow, who fired tentacles at him, from nearly every direction, forcing Ichigo to redirect his assault. The Hollow fired ceros into the sky, randomly, none of them connecting with Ichigo, but at least forcing to take a more predictable approach. Unfortunately for the Hollow, Ichigo was not in the mood for simple tricks, and cut right through the cero, nearly losing his right arm in the process.

"What!?" the Hollow cried, wondering how insane this shinigami actually was. He fired off more tentacles, none of them impeding the shinigami's advance, Ichigo found himself besides the Hollow, who had one more trick up his sleeve. The lure on his head transformed into a woman with long brown hair and fair skin. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

The Hollow, using the visage of Kurosaki Masaki, figured that the shinigami would be to stunned to do anything. But, then again, this was his first time meeting Kuurosaki Ichigo, who glared at the woman, reaching her arms out. The rain increased, turning the ground into a solid pile of mud.

In one easy, swift, and clean slash, Ichigo decapitated the model of his mother. The Hollow's eyes widened, in horror, as this shinigami completely destroyed his most valuable self-defense mechanism, and tried to flee, as quickly as possible. Ichigo, who had other plans, stabbed his sword into the underarm of the beast, and used this as momentum to roll himself onto it's back. He then jumped into the air, bringing his massive sword into the lower back of the Hollow, impaling him to the ground. Ichigo rolled off the back, and grabbed one of the forelimbs.

"Neat trick," Ichigo snarled, holding a viscous grin, "Too bad it didn't work..."

"What the hell are you!?" the Hollow cried, bewildered. Ichigo replied by tearing the Hollow's limb off, and tossing it aside. The Hollow squirmed, in pain, yet could not find itself free.

"Grow it back..." Ichigo demanded. The Hollow's arm grew back, despite the beast not wanting it too.

"Think it's fucking funny to treat humans as fucking fish, eh?" Ichigo said, before ripping off the newly grown arm. The Hollow thrashed about, before Ichigo put a halt to that, by smashing the beast in it's neck.

"Don't move..." Ichigo growled, moving over the other side, "We're only getting started..."

* * *

June 17th 12:15 p.m.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" Rukia shouted, running with her umbrella. Kon rose his head.

"Nee-san! Ichigo's fighting one of those Hollow things, and I think he went nuts!" Kon shouted. Rukia blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"After dropping off his sisters, I went back up there, to see him tearing off the limbs of the Hollow, saying stuff like he's lost count and stuff." Rukia looked up the hill.

"What happened up there?"

* * *

Sometimes, you really wish you were kept in the dark on things.

Ichigo was standing in the middle of a massive blood pool, holding a detached Hollow head, blood nearly covering his entire body. Scattered limbs, that hadn't faded away decorated the ground. The entire field smelled like blood, despite the heavy rain.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called out, only getting Ichigo to shifted his eyes.

"What are you down here?" he asked, bitterly.

"What happened here?"

"What do you think?" he said, as the head head evaporated away, "I killed a Hollow..."

* * *

June 17th 7:12 p.m.

Ichigo, for the first time in the day, found peace, standing at his mother's tomb. The rain hadn't stopped, but that did not matter.

"Kurosaki-kun..." Orihime said, softly, underneath a white umbrella. Ichigo turned his head towards her, then back.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Ichigo nodded.

"I'm as okay as I've always been."

"...I'm sorry, if I'm intruding..."

"You're not." Orihime blinked.

"I'm not?"

"No, you are not," Ichigo said, a bit more forcefully this time, "Tragedy brings company, as they say. I guess we're here..."

"But, even after a tragedy, you can still return, better than ever."

"How idealistic..." Ichigo said. Orihime looked down, afraid of what to say next.

"No matter what one does, tragedy, disaster, hatred, and war will still be there. Idealism is there, for those who want to ignore it, those who wanted to be blissful in ignorance. Not everyone can be content with that way of life..."

"But, if you let pain get to you, how do you find happiness. If everyone is a cynic, no one does anything. If everyone is a idealist, everyone does nothing. There has to be a balance, so people can achieve their goals."

"Those who desire are aware on what they want. They have to be idealistic enough, to see it come to fruition, but cynical enough to know that they can fail. Those arrogant enough to believe that they can achieve bliss, without sacrifice are foolish."

"Then what do you want? And do you believe that you can reach it?"

"...Long gone are the days, where I had a future..."

"Is it the shinigami responsibilities?" Ichigo chuckled.

"So, you do remember...But, for your question, no, that is not the reason..."

"Then what is?"

"If I told you, you would not understand..." Ichigo begun to walk off.

"Was it worth it?" Orihime asked, softly. Ichigo paused.

"What?"

"You said before that everyone has to sacrifice something, to achieve their goals. So, whatever you sacrificed, was it worth it?" Ichigo, for the first time, in the conversation, had no response...

* * *

Chapter 4's Music Reference - "No One Knows" by Queens of the Stone Age, as noted by Child of the Ashes.


	6. Dead Insects

Chapter 6 – Dead Insects

For the first time in Rukia's shinigami career, she felt absolute dread at a fellow ally. Even when...That incident happened, she still felt hope that he could be saved, despite the critical condition he was in. But Ichigo...

Ichigo terrified her. His dead glare. The hint of madness expressed in his face. Not to mention his voice.

He sounded...fierce...deadly...despearate...

She wanted nothing more than to discharge him of his duty, and take back her powers, but she knew she couldn't do that. But, she had to question the mental stability of the boy.

It was odd on how easy and quickly he snapped. During their patrol nights, Ichigo was very calm, killing an enemy rather quickly, spurting out some sarcastic comments, but that was it.

"Why was this one different?" she asked, aloud. Was it the pressure finally reaching him? Was it fear?

Whatever it was, she knew she wasn't going to get it by asking.

* * *

"What?" Rukia asked, holding her boxed lunch. Orihime, holding her own lunch, looked into the shorter female's eyes, pleading with her.

"Come on! Can you please eat lunch with me?" she asked. Rukia blinked.

"Um...O-Okay?" she said. Orihime grabbed Rukia's wrist, and ran off, dragging the smaller girl. Ichigo rose an eyebrow, as Tatsuki walked to his desk.

"Wonder where they're going?" she said. Ichigo shrugged.

* * *

"So, you can see spirits?" Rukia asked, sternly. Orihime nodded.

"And you remember what happened that night?" Again, Orihime nodded. Rukia shook her head.

"This doesn't make any sense..."

"Maybe when I died-"

"Y-You didn't die!" Rukia hurriedly said, "Your soul was just...removed from your body temporally..." Orihime blinked.  
"Doesn't that mean the same thing?" she asked.

"No...Well, I don't think so...You're still here, anyway, so it doesn't matter..."

"Still, do you think that could be a reason?"

"We don't have any other theories."

* * *

"BOHAHAHAHA!" Isshin shouted, arms folded in a X, over his chest. Ichigo grimaced.

"I will kill you in your sleep, if you ever do that again," he growled. Isshin frowned.

"How disrespectful, my son is!" he cried, "I thought I trained you better than this!"

"I'm not a damn dog. Leave me along."

"BOHAHAHAHA!" Yuzu shouted, forming the same pose as her father. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"No more of that," he said, placing a open hand on her head. Ichigo then walked into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator, and grabbed a can of orange Fanta.

"What are you doing anyway?" he asked.

"You haven't heard about Don Kanonji?" Yuzu asked.

"Who?"

"He's a quack, that claims he can see ghosts?" Karin said, from down the hall.

"Karin! Don Kanonji can see ghosts!" Ichigo popped the tab on his soda.

"And? What's so special about that?"

"He defeats the evil spirits! Isn't that cool?" Ichigo chuckled.

"Wow, that is cool," he said, sarcastic drawl in his tone, "What's with the sudden posing and stuff?"

"Wow, Onii-chan, you are slow, "Yuzu said, "He's coming to Karakura Town, next week."

* * *

"BOHAHAHAHA!" Keigo and Mizuiro shouted, in unison, standing at Ichigo's desk, whom had his forehead, firmly implanted in it.

"Do not start with me," he growled. He rose his head, tiredly.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Keigo asked, "Aren't you excited that Don Kanonji is coming to Karakura? We got you a ticket!"

"No, I'm not," Ichigo replied, "An unfortunately for you, and myself, I'm going with my family. Get someone else to go with you."

"Like who?"

"Chad."

"We already gave Sado-kun his ticket,"" Mizuiro interjected. Ichigo shrugged.

"Get a date."

"Yeah! But who should I ask? Maybe Inoue-san..." Ichigo bust out in laughter, leaning back in his seat.

"Whoa, buddy, way to set your standards high!" he said, grinning.

"What!? You don't think it could happen!?"

"Dude, you have a better shot with the lesbian. Try someone in your level." The door to the classroom, and Rukia walked in.

"Like Kuchiki." Rukia narrowed her eyes, and sat at her desk.

"Eh...You think so?" Keigo asked, which Ichigo responded with a nod.

"Uh...Kuchiki-san...Ah...Will you go with to the show with me?" he said, holding out a ticket. Rukia looked at the ticket, back up at Keigo, then back at the ticket.

"What show?" she asked. Ichigo snorted.

"Uh...Don Kanonji's Ghost Bust...H-Have you heard of it?" Rukia, at the mention of ghosts, perked up, and put on her actor face.

"Oh, I would be delighted to go with you, Asano-san. I just didn't know what show it was," she said.

"Because she's homeless, and all," Ichigo added, playing with his pencil. Rukia shifted her eyes.

"Oh, well, I'll meet you at the show, okay..." Keigo said, sitting in his desk.

"Smooth, Asano."

"What is he talking about?" Rukia asked, "What is this show about?"

"I don't know. Watch it," Ichigo answered.

"Not helping. Where am I going to watch it. Urahara doesn't have a television."

"Go over a friend's house."

"So I can watch it at your house?"

"At a **friend's **house. Go over Chad's or Inoue's house and watch it. Leave me the hell alone."

"What a wonderful person you are?"

* * *

The next day, Ichigo sat at his desk, balancing his pencil on the end of his finger. It was rare that he would get a relaxing morning like this. Just a morning to himself, one where he can just reflect on the direction of his life, and-

"BOHAHAHAHA!" Orihime and Rukia synchronized together. Ichigo gripped the pencil, and jammed it into the desk, shattering it into two.

"No more..." he said, pressing his head against his desk, "No more..."

* * *

"...No more..." Ichigo said, rubbing his temples, "No more..."

"Shut up, you child," Isshin said, patting his son on his back, "Suck it up, be here for your sisters."

"The only reason why I'm here is for my sisters, stupid. God, let this be over quickly."

* * *

"The Sterling Experiments...That's a name I haven't heard in a while," Kisuke said, smoking a pipe, "What could that crazy fool be up to?"

"Sterling was one of your maggots, if I remember correctly," the black cat, Yoruichi said, "He's your responsibility. Deal with it." Urahara sighed, and grabbed his cane.

"Okay, okay, if you believe that this is his fault, I'll go..."

* * *

Something was wrong. And it wasn't a Hollow...

Ichigo felt no spiritual pressure. He felt nothing of a lurking beast. He definitely heard the screaming spirit, screaming regrets and misery, but that was it.

"This is depressing..." he said, "I'm going to the restroom."

"But you'll miss everything!" Yuzu cried. Ichigo shrugged.

"It's not that important..."

* * *

"Is that him!? Up in the helicopter!?" Keigo shouted, excitedly. Mizuiro frowned.

"Wow, you were actually excited for this," he said, harshly, "That's rather sad of you..."

"You don't have to been so mean!" Keigo whined. Sado frowned, as a stiff breeze hit the group.

"It's probably nothing..." Rukia said, disarming him, "I haven't gotten any orders yet..."

"Spirits..." Don Kanonji shouted, falling from the sky, "Are always with you!"

* * *

"Oh, it's you..." Ichigo said, eyes narrowed, "What's going on now?" Ichigo's body was laid out, limp, as Urahara Kisuke stood over him.

"Yeah, it's a little complicated. But you have to get in there, and stop that medium, okay?" he said. Ichigo frowned.

"...Whatever..."

* * *

"Smells like bad spirits!" Don Kanonji shouted, holding his arms out, "Do not worry, as the famed Don Kanonji will save your soul!"

"Who the hell are you!?" the spirit screamed. Don Kanonji nodded, and stuck his cane in the hole in the chest of the spirit.

"I'll send you to heav-" he started, before he was slugged into a wall. The crowd gasped.

"No more of that," Ichigo said, before turning his attention to the spirit, "Let's get this over with..."

"Who are you, foul spirit!?" Don Kanonji shouted, unharmed. Ichigo chuckled.

"For an idiot, you can sure take a punch," he said, "I'm the one going to prevent this tragedy. Stand aside."

"Are you working with this ghoul?"

"No."

"Then why did you attack me!? I'm only do what's best!"

"...Shut up, and let me handle this..."

Before Ichigo got to handle this, a massive explosion destroyed the west wing of the hospital. Ichigo and Don Kanonji turned their attention to it, as the crowd scattered.

"What did you do!?" Don Kanonji asked, bewildered.

"That's not me..." Ichigo said, running toward to blast radius.

* * *

When he arrived, nothing, but Rukia and Urahara was there. Ichigo frowned.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing of your concern," Rukia replied, "This is a job outside of our boundaries. Go home."

"Bitch, please. Old man, tell me what the hell is going on?" Urahara's smiled faded.

"Looks like we got demons..." he answered. Ichigo frowned.

"A demon? Really?"

"Yes, really. You are not equipped to fight one now. Go home."

"Whatever. The least I can do is keep this thing from attacking others."

"Go home, Kurosaki-san," Urahara said, "I'll take care of it."

"You don't even know where it is..." Urahara paused.

"...Fine...If you want, go ahead. Just don't die or anything." The shopkeeper walked away, smiling. Rukia frowned.

"You are not fighting this thing."

"Think twice, my dear," he said, grabbing Rukia by her collar, and dragging her away.

"You can't kill this thing now!?" Rukia shouted, "You don't even have a Demon Arm! How are you going to hurt it!?"

"With this awesome sword of mine," Ichigo replied, calmly, "Calm your tits, woman. I'm good..." Ichigo paused, when he saw the resting spot of the spirit.

Or, in this case, the former resting spot of the spirit.

In what may be appropriately called a savage act, the former resting spot was smeared with blood, and scratch marks, deep in the ground.

"Holy shit sauce..." Ichigo said, shocked, "Well, this is going to be a little different..."

* * *

An attractive women, with dark green hair, wearing a tight sarashi around her ample bosom, and a dark red and gold hakama, walked into Urahara's shop, with a bright smile.

"You called?" she asked. Urahara nodded.

"An attractive women in my shop," he said, grinning, "How that is a rare sight today..."

"Cut the bullshit. You said this was important."

"Fine, fine...About Dr. Gnev Bolezn..."

* * *

The demon wasn't very impressive. In fact, you could say that it was down right pathetic.

It was just smaller than the average Hollow, and it resembled a tick. The skin of the demon pulsated, as if it was a very painful tumor. It scuttled around, clumsily.

"And you said I couldn't kill this thing..." Ichigo said. Rukia cupped her chin.

"Demons don't normally look like this...Well, the ones in the handbook didn't look like this..." she said. The demon cried to flee, but it fell over.

"Wow, let me end this thing..." Ichigo said, slicing the demon in half. Black blood flowed from both segments, freely.

"And done..." Ichigo said, before a cord ripped itself out, and attached itself to the other part. Ichigo turned around, very slowly.

The demon rose, blood poring freely from the beast, as it started to transform. The tick-like body was overtaken by a web of tentacles and legs. The top segment grew and eye, exploding from his underbelly. Sharp claws grew from his body and upper segment, twitching in a hypnotic rhythm. And to make every thing even more nightmare inducing, four wings burst from the body, giving it flight. It roared a mighty, bloodcurdling scream.

And Ichigo and Rukia could only stare at it, mouths agape.

"I think my brain vomited a bit..." Rukia said.

"That is going to linger in my dreams for a little while..." Ichigo said. The beast roared again, launching a claw into the chest of Ichigo flooring him. A lot more calm than he should, Ichigo cut himself free, and rolled back, finding his footing.

"Nope!" he shouted, charging forward, slicing a chunk of the demon away, Fluttering back, the demon fired off a ball of acid, and watched as its wounds heal.

"...That's a pleasant surprise..." Ichigo said, "I hope whoever is trained to kill these things hurry the hell up."

"If you rush me, nothing gets done," the green haired women said, kicking the demon into the ground. She summoned a thin scimitar, and stabbed the demon, cutting it back in half. She then opened her palm, and blasted the demon down.

"Blegh...Already was dead. Dead demon souls are worth nothing..." she said, "You, shinigami, you know that was the wrong decision, bro."

"Yo, shut up," Ichigo growled. The women giggled.

"Who are you?" Rukia asked.

"Oh, little ol' me?" she said, sweetly, "I'm am the 5th head of the Lords of Death, Mouken Yura! Who might you two be?"

"Substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo," Ichigo answered, "Anyone wanna help heal this damn hole in my chest?"

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia. That's a mighty high honor you hold."

"And that's a mighty high name you hold," Yura said, "A member of the Kuchiki clan...How impressive..."

"There's nothing impressive about a name," Rukia said, harshly.

"Whoa, baby, calm yo tits. I'm just stating what I heard..."

"Whatever...I believe that we are done here, Ichigo..." Rukia walked off, a bit upset. Ichigo shrugged.

"So will you get rid of this hole in my chest?" Ichigo asked, flatly. Yura smiled.

"Sure thing, cutie."

* * *

For the half hour Ichigo talked to Yura, he learned two things. One, being a demon hunter would be awesome. Two, Yura was batshit insane.

For one, she was licking his wounds, and he slapped a veto on that, she used licked her bloody hands. The only way he could stop that, was to stop bleeding, and since that wasn't happening, seeing that it's a little hard to stop bleeding when you have a hole in your chest, so he sat, uncomfortable, and freaked the hell out.

I mean, everyone has their obsessions. Ichigo, for one, likes fire. A lot. But he doesn't need to freak the fuck out of people, by burning their hair, or something. And he's not going to judge her for being a blood fetishist, because it's not too out there.

But whoa man, leave a warning before you start tasting a dude's blood.

Yawning, Ichigo decided to put yesterday's night behind him, and go eat breakfast, enjoying his one day off from school, when a Don Kanonji sat, in his living room. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Hello, young Kurosaki!" he shouted. If it was possible, Ichigo's eyes narrowed even further.

"Get the hell out of my house..." he said, voice full of baritone, "I am not in the mood for your bullshit."

"No, the guy in the hat and clogs cleared everything up for me. He said I was exorcising spirits wrongly..."

"Not one shit has been, or will be given. Get out."

"He gave me a cane to do it properly! So, I'm kinda like you."

"Seriously, get out."

"Oh, and I didn't tell your family about last night."

"Great. Get out."

"Thank you, for helping me realize the error of my ways."

"I really didn't do that much, but you're welcome. Get out."

"Anyway, I'm off. I'm set for Chiba next. Spirits are always with you!"

"Get out."

"BOHAHAHAHA!" Ichigo slammed the front door.

"No more of that..."

* * *

Chapter 5's music reference - "Something in the Way" by Nirvana


	7. Katzenjammer

Chapter 7 – Katzenjammer

Ichigo's love affair with music came out of nowhere. In fact, before his mother died, he hated music.

He felt that only weak people created music. Those who could not protect, created tunes. Ichigo was a protector. He had no time for music.

But with the death of his mother, he spent a lot of bitter hours, flipping through the television channels, seeking some kind of emotional reprieve. And his answer came on MTV Japan.

Late at night, MTV Japan had a show, called "Off the Air", where they played a lot of international hits, and oldies. Late at night, this is where he got his influence.

Even though he couldn't understand the lyrics, he felt the emotion, stringing itself into the chords of the guitar, and beats of the drum. From Nirvana, to Oasis, to Sonic Youth, for the two hours the program ran, all of his problems disappeared from his head.

Finding peace was much easier, now that he had music. When he got the money, he went out, and bought CDs. While at first, Ichigo would only buy music from bands that he knew of. But, after a period of no new music, he just picked up any album that looked interesting.

Nirvana, Alice in Chains, Kyuss, Queens of the Stone Age, Red Hot Chili Peppers, and many, many other bands, Ichigo had a nice collection of music, but no way to listen to it all.

Then, for his thirteenth birthday, he received the greatest gift of all.

A small, black and blue sixty-four gig mp3 player. And it was beautiful.

No longer, did he need to carry disks around. No longer then he need to decided what he listen to that day. No longer. It was amazing, and it led him to the new age of technology.

Combine that, with a laptop that he won in a science fair, one where he tested the melting point reactions of several metals and minerals, and he was in music heaven. He transplanted all of his CDs to his mp3 player, and rocked out.

His obsession with music even went so far that he wanted to learn how to play it. He worked the hard jobs, and gathered the meager cash for a cheap guitar, an amp, and a fuzz box, and taught himself how to play it. He even thinks he got pretty good at it, even though no one will give him an actual opinion on his skills. Whatever.

It really didn't matter though. Ichigo was happy, listening to his music. It shielded him from the bitterness that he felt. The anger that he felt. The loneliness that he felt...

Of course, with his new responsibilities, he hand less time on his hands to drown his sorrows, so he felt bad habits come roaring back.

Of course, it's only fair to mention that his new responsibilities were, in no part, his fault. It's not his fault that Rukia decided to bleed out in front of his house. It is his fault to actually go and check up on her, again, but, in his skewed visions of events past, he likes to leave that little part out.

It is strange though. He lived through fifteen years, and only seen one Hollow. Ichigo did see something very wrong with that picture... And to add to that, Ichigo had never seen another Shinigami, so, of course, Ichigo figured that there was something else to this story.

This led back to Urahara sudden appearance. Ichigo was very unaware of his candy "shop". Ichigo wasn't sure about it, but when he asked everyone he knew, if they had heard of the place, he was sure that his "Candy Emporium," was a fraud.

And then there was himself. When Rukia said that spiritually aware people were rare, something told him that there was something hidden away from him. If they were so hard to find, then how the hell were there two people in his family that could see them.

Ichigo did not believe that things happen by chance. Something was up, and he was going to get to the bottom of things.

* * *

"You still haven't told me why you thought I couldn't beat that demon, Kuchiki," Ichigo said, walking with her and Sado, after school, "I believe I did an okay job, for a beginner."

"For once, Zanpakutō are not meant to cut not spiritual beings," Rukia replied.

"...Zanpak-what?"

"Do you listen to me when I explain these things?"

"I'm barely listening to you now."

"Hah..."

* * *

Nearby, a figure, clad in the Karakura High School uniform followed loosely...

* * *

Spiritual pressure manipulation was a bitch, but Ichigo was determined to learn it.

It already sucked, seeing that his absurd amount of power kept him from maximizing his full potential, and that it would have been much easier if he had started out, weaker. But, it wasn't how his tale would go, and that would be that.

Ichigo would start out with the simple things. Moving small items around. Later, he move onto denting walls or floors, but this was a good base.

Spiritual pressure manipulation had several wonderful qualities. Like the ability to feel other spiritual registers.

Like the one he was feeling now. It felt like a Hollow...But, another form was there. Powerful too...

Ichigo groaned, as he grabbed a class sheet out of his school bag.

"It doesn't feel like Chad, and I know it's not Inoue..." he said, opening it up. Scanning the sheet, he folded it back up, and tossed it back into his bag.

"Out of all the people that I had felt, in the school, none of them could be it. Not Mizuiro, Keigo, nor Tatsuki...But..."

He does remember being followed. The signature was faint, but it was still there... Ichigo, trying to think what his next course of action should be, cupped his chin.

"I got a little work to do..."

* * *

"Kon, go home," Ichigo ordered, in his spiritual body, "No need putting my real body in jeopardy."

"What!? I can't have a little fun!?" Kon squealed. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Do not make me repeat myself." Rukia and Sado looked at the substitute, confused.

"Where did this attitude come from?" Rukia asked.

"Come on. We have a little work to do..."

* * *

Hours before...

The night before, Ichigo had come to three very solid conclusions.

There was someone else, in the school, who was spiritually aware. He figured this one, from the fact that the person followed them from the school.

They had powers, and were strong enough to kill a Hollow.

They knew how to control their powers, enough to completely conceal them.

Finding them, however, was the difficult problem. So, he decided to use his brain, and get to the bottom of this.

And that's where Inoue came into.

Being spiritually aware was not the reason why he needed her. No, in this situation, he needed her social skills.

In the many, many flaws of one Kurosaki Ichigo, his social skills was one of his worst attributes. He was truly awful at making people like him. Talking to them was easy. But once he found anything he could mock, he attacked it, like a lion pouncing onto its prey. He doesn't know why he does it. He just does.

If the situation was less important, Ichigo would go into a mental tangent, on how he is a truly awful person, with truly awful people skills, and an overly blatant jackass front, repelling those other than the weak away from him. He would set mental notes, telling himself to gear up, and become a better, more respectable person, and try to make strides in a positive direction, which will later fail, and actually push him in the opposite direction.

Luckily, he was focused on finding Inoue. She was the key to-

The thoughts that were running wild through his head derailed, as he walked into a light, womanly figure. He merely stopped in his tracks, as the woman fell down.

"Owowow..." the girl moaned, collecting her wits. Ichigo blinked.

"Hello, Inoue," he said, thinking on how convenient this was, "Just the person I was looking for." Orihime locked up.

"K-Kurosaki-kun!?" she squeaked.

"In the flesh."

"Uh...What do you want from me?" Ichigo stroked his chin, trying to find an easy way to say this.

"I need you to tell me what you know about Ishida Uryū..."

* * *

Out of all of the potential suspects, Uryū was the most likely. Not only was he shady and mysterious, he was also one of the few members of his class not affected by the memory reviser Urahara dropped, confirmed by Inoue.

Clearly, the person holding the power was also very smart. They had to be, seeing that they knowingly suppressed their power. And given that spiritual pressure control was extremely mental, it only made sense.

But now, he needed to "bait" him out. Of course, stalking him would do nothing, so he needed to take a more "cerebral" approach.

"Ishida-kun? Okay! I'll go get him..." Ichigo narrowed his eyes, and grabbed her arm.

"Not an introduction," he specified, "Just a very general bio." Inoue blinked.

"Oh...Well, he had the highest exam scores in the school," she said.

"Neat."

"And he's in the sewing club with me. He's very good..." Ichigo frowned. He wasn't getting what he wanted.

"He doesn't talk much. Sometimes, I try to talk to him, but he just keeps on sewing. But I know he's very nice, if you get to know him." Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"That will be enough, Inoue," he said, "I believe that will be enough. Thank you."

"Oh, are you going to introduce yourself to him?"

"Something like that..."

* * *

"Yo, go with Kon," Ichigo said, eyebrows furrowed, "I'll go and try and find the person we're looking for..."

"Ichigo, I don't think that's a good idea..." Rukia said. Ichigo shrugged.

"It's better than wandering around, like a bunch of idiots, don't cha think?"

"Well..."

"I agree," Sado interjected.

"Me too," Kon said. Rukia sighed.

"...Be safe..." she said, before walking off. Ichigo nodded, before turning around.

"I did my part..." he said, before dashing away.

* * *

In the mind of Ishida Uryū, there was something wrong. Upon exiting the craft store, he walked into a alley, and came face to to with the shinigami he's been preparing for.

"Hmph...What a surprise?" he said, duly.

"Whoa...who is this guy?" Kon said. Rukia stepped up.

"Who are you?" she asked. Uryū pushed his glasses up.

"I am a member of your class, Kurosaki. Kuchiki. Yasutora." Kon smiled.

"Are you now?" he asked. Uryu turned toward the mod soul.

"Yes, I am. I can not believe how stupid you are."

"That's a bit harsh. All I'm doing is making sure." Uryū narrowed his eyes.

"Making sure of what?"

"Making sure that you can see me." Kon then stretched his arms outs.

"Kon, you can come down now." Ichigo jumped off the roof of the craft store, and glared at Kon.

"You bastard! Do you know how hot it is out here, and you forced me to wore two layers of clothing!" he shouted. Rukia and Uryū's eyes widened.

"What?" Rukia shouted. Ichigo smiled.

"Simple. My and Kon switched clothes. Nothing more."

"What for?"

"To see if you could see me," Ichigo said, with a grin, "See, I'm in my spiritual body. A normal man would not be able to converse with me..." Uryū frowned.

"Hmph...Whatever. What business do you have with me?" he asked.

"What business do you have with me? I really don't have enough time to deal with stalkers, so state your issue with me, and let's get this over with..." Uryū smiled, as a blue bow formed in his right hand.

"My name is Ishida Uryū, and I am a Quincy," he said, "And I hate shinigami."

* * *

"Orihime, I'll be a little late from practice," Tatsuki said, tightening the bandages on her hands, "You can walk home by yourself, right?"

"Sure, Tatsuki-chan! I'll be just fine by myself," Orihime answered, with a slight bounce to her step.

"Alright then, see you later," Tatsuki said, as she walked toward the gym. Orihime waved, holding an apprehensive smile. Something was wrong...And she had to stay at the school...She walked around the campus looking for something to do.

"Hime-chan! Why don't you come and talk to me, while I'm cleaning!?" Chizuru shouted, from the window. Orihime looked up, and, with a smile, replied, "Ohayo Honshō-chan! I'll be up there in a minute!" Well, cleaning a classroom wasn't the optimal waiting scenario, but it was better than nothing.

* * *

"...Okay?" Ichigo said, tilting his head, "That's it?" Uryū narrowed his eyes.

"That's it," he replied. Ichigo laughed.

"Alright, Kon. Get out of my body," he said, "I have nothing for this guy." Uryū fired an arrow, which whizzed past the carrot top's right ear.

"Don't move. We have a score to settle." Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"If you do not want to find yourself bleeding to death, I implore that you cease this idiotic move."

"Do you think someone so dependent on another can defeat me," Uryū said.

"If you are referring to Kuchiki, you would be wrong in that assessment," Ichigo said, "Again, there is nothing you can prove, for I am not a shinigami, and thus, I hold no pride about this occupation. Sayonara, Quincy."

"Are you afraid of facing me?"

"No. I just don't want to." Uryū smirked, as he pulled out a small, bluish charm.

"I'll make you face me..." he said. Rukia turned slowly, and gasped.

"Ichigo!" she shouted, prompting him to about-face.

"What?" he said.

"This object which I hold, is called Hollow bait. When I crush this, a stream of Hollows will flood this very location, seeking this tiny object," Uryū said. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Do not do it..." he said, "I'm warning you."

"Whoever kills the most Hollows in twenty-four hours wins..."

"Stop now!" Rukia shouted. Uryū clenched his fist, and the Hollow bait burst.

"Aw shit, he did it..." Ichigo said, snapping his fingers, "Kon, gimme back my clothes and weapon. We got work to do." Uryū fired off three arrows, and smirked.

"You're already behind," he said, "Move along, shinigami." The Quincy ran off, chasing what he sensed. Ichigo glared at him.

"Chad, Rukia, go do your thing or something. I'll deal with the Quincy..." he said.

"Sure, Ichigo," Sado said.

"Okay. Be safe, Kurosaki," Rukia said, before hopping onto Sado's back, who ran off, in the directions of the multitude of orders flooding her phone.

"What about me!?" Kon whined.

"Go home. Go home, and do not make a scene getting there."

"What!? Can't I at least-"

"I'm going to repeat myself once more. Go home, and do not make a scene, or you die. Got me?" Kon shivered.

"G-Got you..."

"Good..."

* * *

'Well, this was not good...' Orihime thought, looking out the window. As Chizuru swept, singing happily on how she got to spend time with her princess, spirits flooded the town. She could feel a powerful one, near the school.

'It's probably one of those monsters..." she thought, trying to find a way to hurry her friends away from the school.

"How much longer are we going to be here?" she asked, with a smile on her face.

"Anytime you're ready!" Chizuru beamed.

* * *

"Eleven," Uryū said, to himself, counting off his kills, "Quick and easy." He closed his eyes, and sensed that Ichigo was running in the opposite direction of him.

"Hmph. Idiot."

* * *

Ichigo was very calm, despite the situation. He was serene. At peace. Placid. Tranquil.

But that doesn't mean he was horrifically pissed. And he was ready for blood.

"I'm too young for this shit..." he grumbled, cutting down a small, catlike Hollow.

* * *

"Tatsuki-chan! Are you ready to go?" Orihime called out.

"Hold up! I'm still in my Gi!" Tatsuki replied back.

"Come on, Hime-chan. Let's just go alone," Chizuru suggested, getting dangerously close to her precious princess. Orihime chuckled, rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh, I think we need to wait for Tatsuki-chan," she said, "Wouldn't want her to miss out on the fun..."

"Oh, I think we can have a little fun together..." Chizuru said. Orihime chuckled again, as beady, yellow eyes stared at her.

'Mustn't show fear, mustn't show fear...' she screamed mentally. The Hollow chuckled.

"You can see me, girl..." the Hollow said, in a feminine, sharp tone. Orihime eyes widened.

"Honshō-chan, get down!" she cried, as a bullet was fired, from underneath the Hollow's tentacle. Chizuru was plugged in the back of her shoulder, and fell to the ground. Blood spilled from the wound, freely, yet the bullet, which resembled a seed, was not very deep inside.

"Honshō-chan!" Orihime shouted, grabbing Chizuru. She groaned, then, somehow, started to smile.

"Call me Chizuru..." she said, "And I'm not hurt that badly..." Orihime blinked.

"See, I can still move my arm around." To demonstrate, Chizuru rolled her shoulder, then extended her arm...

With her hand squeezing Orihime's neck. Chizuru's eyes widened, in shock.

"Wha-What's going on!?" she cried, wondering why she couldn't control her body. Orihime, summoning all the strength sh could, pushed off the red head, and fell back, into the clutch of a fellow student. The Hollow laughed.

"How humorous!" it cackled, "I wonder how I can torture you? Maybe I cut your limbs off. Or have you raped by every male until my control. Oh, the possibilities!" The students holding Orihime down started ripping at her blouse, causing her to squirm violently.

"Where is the screaming I desire?" the Hollow asked. Orihime shook her head, trying to buy her way to freedom, but to no avail.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Tatsuki shouted, back in her school uniform. A quick straight knocked one boy off, and a roundhouse kick freed the girl from the assault.

"Orihime, what's going on?" she asked, as Chizuru stabbed out her hand, grabbing the karate student's neck, tears streaming down her eyes.

"Who dares interrupting my fun!?" the Hollow exclaimed, waving her tentacles. Tatsuki looked around.

"Where is it!?" she shouted. The Hollow laughed.

"Oh, it seems that this newcomer can not see me. This shall be fun..."

"Tatsuki, behind you!" Orihime shouted. Tatsuki whipped around, only to get hit in the eye with a seed. The Hollow cackled again.

"Now, I can focus my attention back to you..." The Hollow called for those under her control to march forward. Orihime had no idea what to do.

"T-Tatsuki-chan..." she whimpered. She wasn't strong. She had no power. She was helpless, completely vulnerable to the coming attack. Orihime closed her eyes, when a bright light encased the field.

"What is this?" the Hollow asked. Six bright lights circled Orihime, shining brightly. She blinked.

"What's going on?" she asked. A male light, with a blond topknot, and a red Chinese outfit stood in front of her.

"Hello, Inoue-sama! You have finally awoken us!" he said, smiling brightly. Orihime blinked, puzzled.

"...You look confused. Were you not expecting us?"

"Of course she wasn't, Shun'ō," a female fairy, with pink hair, and yellow sunglasses said, "This is her first time summoning us, and this is a combat situation. Duh."

"True, true..." Shun'ō replied, "This is a little odd. Why haven't you discovered your true power yet?"

"I have power?" Orihime responded, tilting her head slightly. Shun'ō sighed.

"Come on! I'm aching for some action!" a fairy with sharp black hair, and a mask covering his face.

"Calm down, Tsubaki. We have to take this slowly," Shun'ō instructed, "She's a beginner.

"Let's start with the easy stuff. Rejection. With your abilities, you can reject any event from ever happening, like that injury to your dear friend."

"All you have to do is call out our names, Ayame, and Shun'ō, Sōten Kisshun, and I reject, and let us handle it from there," Ayame, a female with black hair, and an oversized red dress covering her head, explained, "Give it a try."

"Um...Okay..." Orihime said, "Ayame, Shun'ō...Sōten Kisshun...I reject..." An orange triangular shield covered Tatsuki's body, and removed the seed from her face. Orihime's eyes opened in shock.

"I...Did I do that?" she asked. Shun'ō nodded.

"What the hell are you doing!?" the Hollow cried out, "Die, human!" The Hollow fired out several out seeds.

"Be calm, Inoue-sama! I will protect you!" a fairy, wearing a tight purple jumpsuit, and an eyepatch, cried excitedly.

"Baigon, Hinagiku, Lily! Santen Kesshun! I reject!" Shun'ō instructed, which Orihime, timidly repeated. A triangular shield spread in front of her, and the seeds disappeared into it. Orihime gasped.

"Wow, that was cool!" she shouted.

"Silence, women! Now is the time to finish the job!" Tsubaki barked, "Tsubaki! Koten Zanshun! I reject! Go!"

"Tsubaki...Koten Zanshun... " Orihime said, eyes turning fierce with determination, "I reject!" Tsubaki flew at the Hollow, with incredible speed. He crashed through the Hollow's mask, cutting it cleanly in half. Orihime stared at the scene, stunned.

"I did it..." she said, falling softly to the ground.

"Oh dear, she's gone and fainted on us..." Shun'ō said, with his usual smirk.

"Hmph, are you sure that she can wield us effectively?" Tsubaki said, sharply.

"I do," Urahara said, from behind them. The six fairies turned around.

"Who are you?" Shun'ō asked.

"I'm a man who wants you to not share some backstory with the young lady, if you could."

"Huh, why?"

"Because, it would be a little too much to take, for the time being..."

* * *

"Well, this is discomforting..." Ichigo said, frowning deeply. He felt another powerful force at the school, and he had no doubt on how it was. He wished it wasn't her, but he knew it was, and he knew he was going to deal with it at some other time.

"Day just keeps getting worse..." he growled.

* * *

"Twenty-eight..." Uryū said, seeing the blood leak from his hand. This wasn't good.

"My aim is becoming unsteady. I can't keep killing them in one shot like this." He prepared another arrow, before finding himself tossed aside, with a deep slash in his hip. He rolled across the ground, then looked for the attacker.

To his surprise, it was none other than Kurosaki Ichigo.

"I thought you would be smart enough to realize that I was behind you..." he said, "Unfortunately for you, you didn't, and now you are going to die. For shame, Quincy. For shame."

"Shame!? How dare you attack me like this!? Do you have any honor!?" Uryū shouted. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Honor? Do you understand how stupid you sound?" Ichigo said, "Honor is for the weak, those who want to handicap themselves. Those who do not understand that fighting is an act of war. Those who do not understand that death is nothing but messy, dishonorable act. You can live as noble as you please, but still find yourself on the wrong side of a firing squad.

"There is no honor in combat. You set yourself up as my opponent, thus, you accepted that death is a reasonable future. I do not have the time to deal with moronic children that still believe in this concept of honor." Ichigo reached into his pocket, and pulled out the Hollow bait Ishida earlier used.

"I wonder if Hollows prefer live bait over this thing," he said, with a sadistic smirk on his face. Uryu barred his teeth. A crack in the sky formed.

"What's going on?" Uryu asked.

"I don't know. I know that this is all your fault, and that I'm going to disembowel you after I done dealing with that thing."

* * *

"Kuchiki-san, the sky has a crack in it," Sado said, pointing towards it, with his armored arm. Rukia frowned.

"Take me to Ichigo, now..."

* * *

After moments of trepidation, the Hollow emerged, black, massive, and imposing. It roared, before flashing out it's massive tongue, to scoop up other Hollows. Ichigo whistled.

"Whoa, you are a big one," he said, smirking, "Time for you to go, though."

"Kurosaki! Get away!" Rukia shouted, from the back of the giant. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"And I thought I wouldn't have to deal with you anymore today..." he said, "What do you want? I'm busy."

"That's a Menos Grande! You can't fight that now!" she shouted.

"A Menos? Why would one of those be attracted to my bait." Uryu said, summoning his bow. Ichigo cracked his knuckles.

"First, shut up Quincy. Second, because that thing is eating the smaller Hollows, as you can see. Third, I have a plan." Before they could react, Ichigo ran over to Uryū, scooped up as much spiritual particles as he could, and leaped into the air, slashing them at the Menos's mask. The Hollow seemed only slightly annoyed at this gesture, and prepared a Cero.

"There's no way he can dodge that!" Uryū shouted, still in shook that he stole his bow from his hands.

The Menos fired away, but only met other spiritual particles, which absorbed, and bounced the technique right back into its mask, cracking it in half. The Menos, despite being a hive mind, to addition of not being very smart, decided to call it quits, and fled, through another portal. Ichigo, on the other hand, was rocketed into the pavement, and found that his entire left arm was now a manged mess.

"Son of a..." he said, shaking his head. Well, that's what he gets for being an overzealous attacker...

"How did you-" Rukia started.

"No," Ichigo interrupted with. He pulled his arm out, grabbed his sword with the right hand, and limped away. Uryū chuckled.

"I thought that you were going to kill me, shinigami," he taunted.

"Fuck you."

* * *

"Good evening, Kurosaki-kun," said Orihime, sitting in a small room. Rukia narrowed their eyes, and turned to Urahara.

"Do you have anymore morphine for me to overdose on?" Ichigo asked.

"Um...No?" Orihime responded.

"Then I'm going to lay down here. Please, for the love of God, nobody touch me. My entire body feels like I just been bricked..."

"Explain, Urahara," Rukia said, as Ichigo laid on the floor, in clear, and obvious agony. Orihime worriedly rushed to his side.

"Easy!" Urahara said, brightly, "Inoue-san now has interesting powers! Isn't it cool!?" Rukia facepalmed.

"I'm not in the mood for this shit..." she growled, "Good night..."

"But it's still so early..." Urahara said, following her.

"Kurosaki-kun, are you okay?" Orihime asked, gently. Ichigo peeked open his eyes.

"If you consider having an arm that doesn't function anymore, okay, then I'm fantastic...God, I need some morphine..." She looked to the arm, then smiled.

"I can fix it!" she chirped. Ichigo scowled.

"If you fix this disaster, then you are a miracle worker," he said. Orihime clasped her hands, and chanted, "Ayame, Shun'ō! Sōten Kisshun! I reject!" The orange barrier rose, and cover Ichigo's lame arm, and started to heal it. Ichigo's eyes widened, half in amazement, half in shock.

"Whoa, Inoue..." he said, "My arm has never felt better..."

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun..." Ichigo looked outside, to still see that there was quite a bit of light left.

"Now, it's getting late, Inoue. How bout I walk you home?" Orihime blushed.

"Y-You don't have to do that..." she squeaked out. Ichigo shook his head.

"You can tell me about how all of this happened today. I would like to know this..."

"Okay..."

"So, where are you staying?"

"Tatsuki-chan's house." Ichigo paused.

"You still haven't found an apartment?"

"No...Is that bad?"

"It's not good...But, we can worry about that later..."

* * *

"Whatever she just did, it's not called healing," Ichigo said, testing his arm out. He had been healed before. He felt bones pop back into place, muscle tears reattach themselves, concussions fade away. Rukia's silly little magic was healing, even if it barely worked. What Orihime just did...It was amazing.

"My arm was basically shredded...How did she do this?" Ichigo asked himself, before turning the corner, to see a silver haired man, in a doctor uniform, standing in front of his house.

"...Yes, this is a clinic," Ichigo said, "Yes, it is legally approved too. Get going." The man turned to Ichigo.

"I presume you are Kurosaki Ichigo?" he said. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"I presume you have a reason for being here," he snapped back, "If not, begone. My dad probably isn't here."

"I'm not looking for your incompetent father. I looking to deliver this, to you," the man said, handing Ichigo a flash disk. Ichigo rose an eyebrow.

"What I always wanted..." he said, putting it in his pocket.

"Your welcome." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Dr. Ishida," he said, before walking into the house. Ishida Ryuken looked down at his jacket, to see if he had forgotten to remove his nametag. To no surprise, it wasn't there.

"Idiot..." he said, walked off, into the creeping darkness.

* * *

Plugging the device into his laptop, a file, named "James Sterling report #001: 12 August 1964." Not seeing what else could be on the disk of interest, Ichigo clicked it, and started to read it...

* * *

Chapter 6's music reference - "Dead Insects" by Mondo Generator

A/N: Shun'ō, if you did not know, is a male in the manga. So, like Orihime's eye color and hair color, we will be following the manga. Anime exclusive trends remain in the anime.

Anime exclusive characters do not, unless noted in the story, exist. That is all.


	8. No Excuses

Chapter 8 – No Excuses

_ 21 August, 1964_

_ I have become a God._

_ Twenty-two long, arduous, hazardous years in the making, and finally, it is done. Twenty-two years of blood. Twenty-two years of violence._

_ And it is finally perfect. _

_ A demonic essence, that can transcend the walls of the limits previously placed. Those how receive its glorious influence can acquire nigh limitless power. Those who take in the gift, can rise up, and become transcendental..._

_ Unfortunately, the device is sentient. It judges whom face it, and it judges harshly. It kills those who are not worthy. Even I, the creator of this device, does not allow it to impose its judgment on me._

_ Still, this device is still an amazing creation. I will celebrate it as thus._

_ The Hōgyoku, my pride and joy, is my ascension to Godhood, and what a discovery it is..._

* * *

Taking off his reading glasses, Ichigo tried to find some relevance with this article, and his life. Why did he need to know this? Who was James Sternling? What is the Hōgyoku? Why was this important.

Groaning inwardly, Ichigo flicked his light off, and laid down in his bed. He thought about calling Rukia, and asking her, but that would have probably been pointless. She was well unprepared for the job, and likely ill-qualified. Almost incompetent, if he would go that far.

"That's not her fault..." Ichigo said, giving her the benefit of the doubt. It's not her fault that she nearly got skewered by that Hollow, that one night. It's not her fault that he came down, out to her. It's not her fault that he accepted her powers.

Unfortunately, this was Ichigo's life, for now...

* * *

"They're coming soon..." Rukia said, to a sitting Urahara.

"Ah, do you want me to tell Kurosaki-san?" he asked. Rukia shook her head.

"There's no need to get him killed over my mistake..."

* * *

"Yo, Quincy," Ichigo said, deeply, spinning a chair to face Uryū's desk, "Mind if I bother you, this lunch?" The archer frowned.

"I'll rather you not," he replied, sharply.

"To bad that wasn't a question." Ichigo yawned, before taking a can of coffee out of his bag, and placing it on the table.

"So, why did you have to do it?"

"Pardon?"

"The Hollow bait. The pissing contest you thought was a _fantastic _idea. By the way, good call on that, moron."

"I believe that there were no causalities."

"That's not important, you shortsighted idiot. The issue that you thought that this was a good idea in the first place."

"To show the Quinc-"

"I don't know what beef you have with the Shinigami, and I don't care. That doesn't matter. What you did was completely idiotic, and dangerous. If I had any authority, you would be separated in two."

"How dare you say that!? I-"

"Ishida-kun, you're eating with Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime noted, "I didn't think you were going to introduce yourself so soon."

"Yep," Ichigo said, with a small smirk, "We hit it off, too. Ishida is a pretty chill guy."

"Oh, I'm so glad! Maybe you could join the sewing club..." Ichigo chuckled.

"Oh, that's something that's not going to happen." Orihime giggled.

"Oh well."

"Inoue-san," Uryū said, interjecting himself into the conversation.

"Yes, Ishida-kun," she said, brightly.

"Uh...Since Arisawa-san doesn't seem to be here today, uh, would you like to eat lunch with us?" Ichigo, who took a long swig of his coffee, rose an eyebrow.

"Sorry, Ishida-kun," she replied, a bit disappointed that she had to refuse one whom she considered a friend, "Rukia asked me to eat with her."

"Oh, it's okay," Uryu said, voice perking up, trying to hide his own disappointment, "Maybe another time..."

"Oh sure. I'll see you after lunch." Orihime left, with Ichigo and Uryu offering small waves. Then Ichigo started to stare at the Quincy, who felt his presence, and narrowed his eyes.

"What?" Uryū snapped, before taking a sip of tea. Ichigo grinned.

"You wanna stick it in her..." Uryu gagged on his tea.

"What!?" he gasped, in shock. Ichigo's grin grew.

"You heard me. You wanna stick it in her. Don't be ashamed. There are many who would like to claim that sweet prize."

"Stop talking about Inoue-san like that! She is not a prize. She is a woman! She deserves respect!"

"She doesn't deserve respect, just because she's a woman, Quincy. She deserves respect, because she's a naturally good person. If you can not accept a small joke, then you need to uproot the pole in your ass."

"Silence. Inoue-san doesn't need people judging her just for her looks."

"Unfortunately, that's how life is," Ichigo said, "And all you are proving yourself as, is a hypocrite."

"How so?"

"You claim that Inoue doesn't need to be judged by her looks, by why do you find yourself attracted to her?"

"Her personality. Her spirit. Her kindness."

"Ergo, the personality that you do not know. Inoue is not the most open person, if you actually get to know her."

"Know her?" Uryū said, insulted, "You barely know her."

"Again, you would be off the mark. While, I do admit, I am not the goddamn expert of people skills, but I'm pretty damn sure the only time you interact with her is through the sewing club."

"And?"

"Have you ever talked to her? Do you even know anything about her? Her motives? Her aspirations? Her past? You attraction is based on sexual attraction. No shame in admitting that."

"There is shame in that. Do you believe that Inoue-san has more qualities than her looks?"

"Of course I do. But that doesn't answer on why you are attracted to her."

"Then what about you? Why are you getting on me?"

"Because you are lying to me," Ichigo said, taking a sip of his coffee, "Inoue is my friend. I have no romantic attraction to her. I do, however, find her sexually attractive. If you are honest with yourself, you feel better about yourself." Uryū narrowed his eyes.

"Of course, if the truth isn't what you wanted to hear, you may just end up hating yourself further..."

* * *

"Ice cream for lunch...Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Rukia asked, a bit puzzled.

"Uh-huh!" Orihime replied, "In this hot weather, ice cream sounds super delicious right now!" Rukia shrugged.

"I can't argue with that. Let's go eat."

* * *

"So, how do your powers work?" Rukia asked, toying with her vanilla ice, rather uninterested with the treat.

"Well, they're actually pretty simple," Orihime answered, "Uh, I have a shield, a bullet, and a bubble that can heal people. I don't know how to use them very well, though."

"That's fine. You have to put the work in, to be an expert." Rukia swiped her forehead.

"How Arisawa-san doing?"

"Oh, she's okay. She just felt a bit ill today. I didn't want to drag her to school if she's not feeling herself." Her smile faded.

"I don't think I did a very good job...Even though the scar faded, she still didn't feel very well today..."

"Inoue-san, you did a great job, for your first time," Rukia praised, seeing the expression of friend drop, "When you healed Ichigo's arm, you did a great job. Much better than anything I could do to that mess."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, whenever I heal him, he complains that I take too long, or that I leave too many scars. The one time you do it, he's singing your praises."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. He's such a big baby when I heal him."

"Does Kurosaki-kun get mad a lot?" Orihime asked. Rukia blinked.

"Actually, I don't think I've ever seen Kurosaki get mad. Frustrated, yes. But he's rarely angry.

"He actually is very docile. In battle, he's fearless. Almost, too fearless. As if he doesn't care rather he lives or dies..."

"Isn't that what a warrior should believe? I mean, I'm sure he cares..."

"I hope so. But sometimes, I wonder..." Orihime took a spoonful of ice cream, and slightly shivered.

"You know he thinks very highly of you..." Rukia suddenly said. Orihime blinked, before responding with a meek, "Huh?"

"He thinks highly of all of his friends. He even had a few kind words to share with me, and I'm the one who got him into this is mess...But, he never talks up himself. I don't think he has very high self esteem."

"What do you mean?"

"He's always talking about his negative traits. He's never seems to care about his own well-being. He...He just never seems to take anything to heart. It's almost frightening."

"...What can we do?"

"Well, you- we can give him a reason to look at himself with a little bit pride..."

"I guess we can try. I don't know how I can help..."

"Oh, we can find a way." Then, Rukia grinned.

"Now, I wonder how you find about Kurosaki, eh?" she said. Orihime's flashed a deep pink color.

"Uh, wha- Kuchiki-san!"

* * *

"Kurosaki, can we talk?" Rukia said. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Speak," he said, walking through the front doors of the school. Rukia sighed, and caught up with him.

"Are we friends?" Ichigo slowed down, as if he was weighed down by the question.

"What a question," he said. Rukia narrowed her eyes.

"Answer the question, damn it!"

"Yes, yes, I would consider you a friend...Even though you have caused me nothing but misery." Rukia smiled.

"And as a friend, I can give you advice, right?"

"You already could give me advice. Issue is, if I would listen."

"So can I give you a piece of an advice?"

"Why do I feel like I walked right into a trap?"

"Come on!"

"Fine...Shoot..."

"Okay...I believe that you should go on a date with Inoue-san!" she said, excitedly. Ichigo blinked.

"...Really?"

"Really! It's a really good idea! I mean, she has a- she probably would be happy to!" Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, now I see what it is," Ichigo said.

"What is it?"

"Look this may be a surprise, but if I really wanted to go out with Inoue, it would have already happened."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I already know that Inoue has a crush on me." Rukia's face went through several shifts; one of pure shock and surprise, one of pure, youthful excitement, then one of extreme anger.

"WHAT!?" she screamed. Ichigo reeled back, a bit annoyed.

"No need to scream," he said.

"Then why haven't you done anything!?"

"It's complicated."

"Why are you taunting this girl, leading her on like you are!? What has she ever do to you!?"

"I'm not leading her on. There is no harm in what I'm doing."

"Why are you being so insensitive!?"

"I thought you would have already picked that up. I'm kind of a dick."

"No you aren't! Stop trying to make yourself to be this bad person! You aren't!"

"I am. In what world have I shown traits of a well adjusted human being?"

"This one! You're brave enough to fight a Menos with no support."

"Mark that one up as stupidity."

"You're smart enough to control your immense powers as you do."

"That is pretty awesome. Don't see how that's important though." Rukia bit down so hard, she nearly chipped a tooth.

"Why don't you want to be happy!?" she shouted. The very, very small amount of emotion that was present in Ichigo's face, instantly drained away, and was replaced with a blank stare.

"Unfortunate..." Ichigo answered. Rukia blinked.

"What?"

"Some people will be lost...It's unfortunate, but that's how it is..."

* * *

"There's no point in hiding..." Rukia said, looking into the coming storm. Not bothering with an umbrella, she walked outside, and left herself completely open for capture.

* * *

"It's going to rain..." Ichigo said looking out his window, "God, I hate the rain..." Running his hand through his hair, he sighed, and picked up his coffee mug, as he felt an unfamiliar spiritual pressure. In fact, he felt two of them.

"Shit..." he said, gulping down the hot coffee, which wasn't the best of feelings, and grabbed Kon, who was huddled up, in Ichigo's closet.

"Stay in this room," Ichigo ordered. The lion plush squirmed.

"Oh, why don't you let me do anything fun! This sucks!" he cried.

"Let me phrase this again. Stay in this room, or I will grind you up. Understand?"

"...C-Clearly..."

* * *

Sitting on a park bench, Rukia waited, and waited, on what felt like hours. No rain, which was threatened by the heavy, gray clouds poured down, keeping the sit dry, at least. Then suddenly, from behind her, came a, "She's here, captain."

"You came later than expected..." she said, sorrowfully, "I'm willing to wager that you came to arrest me."

"That would be correct. And execute the human that stole your powers," a man, with crimson hair, styled in a high ponytail. Rukia sighed, knowing that she probably could not get out of this.

"So, where is he. Can you please make this easy for us."

"I don't know where he is. I'm not his keeper."

"Hah...What now, captain?" A man, in a Shinigami's outfit, wearing a long white scarf walked behind him, yet said nothing.

"I'm sure he will show..." Uryū said, standing behind the two Shinigami, about twenty yards back. They turned around, slowly.

"Kuchiki-san, what is this all about?" he asked, "It's already bad enough having one obnoxious Shinigami in the city. We don't need two more."

"Rukia, who is this guy?" the red head asked.

"Just a classmate, Renji. He's not involved." Rukia replied.

"But now," Uryū said, summoning his bow, "I am." He fired a bow, that flew by Renji's head.

"Consider that a warning shot..."

"Okay buddy. You asked for this."

Renji drew his sword, and in a flash, cut Uryū in his right shoulder, before the Quincy could respond. Uryū fell back, blood spurting from the deep wound. Renji, not relenting in his attack, charged forward, stabbing his sword into the stomach of the Quincy. Uryū looked down, in complete shock.

"I think that you are a little out of your league, human," Renji said, before ripping the blade out. Uryū screamed out, in agony, as the rain started.

"There's no need in killing you," Renji said, "But, if you don't want anymore of your friends getting cut up, tell us where the human is!" He walked over to Rukia, and lifted her by her collar.

"Right here, asshole," Ichigo shouted, as his sword flew directly at Renji's head. He ducked, and the massive katana plunged into the wet dirt.

"Oops. It seems that I have missed," he said, calmly walking to his blade. Renji clutched his blade.

"State yourself! Are you the one who took Rukia's powers?"

"Aren't you the modern day Sherlock," Ichigo said, "Brilliant deduction skills."

"By the order of the Soul Society, you are set for execution!"

"Woo." Ichigo pulled his sword out of the dirt, and calmly turned around.

"You don't seem to be afraid."

"I'm not afraid to fight two punks, with stupid hair," Ichigo said, smirking, "Fabulous scarf, though. Real emasculating. Has an almost...sapphic quality to it..." The man with the scarf narrowed his eyes.

"Now, mister detective, let's ride." Ichigo crouched, using the broad side of the blade to protect the front of his body. Renji scoffed, before dashing at Ichigo, sword ready. Ichigo, frowned, seeing that this was going to be a little bit more difficult than dealing with a Hollow. He rolled out of the range of an overhead strike, and caught Renji on the wrist with a retreating blow.

Sliding to a stop, Ichigo caught his momentum, before Renji's blade came flying towards his neck. Ichigo dodged, with a well timed step back, before twisting around, and forcing his blade into the hip of the red head. Renji grunted, as he slid across the ground.

"Not bad, for a rookie..." Renji said, "But let's see how you handle a Vice Captain's power!" He held his blade out. Ichigo frowned.

"ROAR ZABIMARU!" A massive burst of power flung dirt and glass flying. Before Ichigo could react, a segment blade flew out of the dust cloud. Ichigo easily avoided it, turning his body, but before he can do anything, Renji appeared, next to him, preparing another attack, wielding a new blade.

"Die!" Renji roared, firing the segment, aimed at Ichigo's chest. The substitute, however, was not having any of that, and caught the blade. When the blade started to retract, Ichigo traveled with it, and when it met its host, he delivered a heavy straight punch, which knocked Renji to the floor, and the weapon out of his hand. With a heart pull, Ichigo ripped the whip like weapon apart, and threw the pieces aside.

Ichigo prepared to stab the Vice Captain, but found his sword interrupted by another. The scarf wearing Shinigami glared at him. Ichigo narrowed his eyes, and jumped back.

"You hold a surprising amount of power," he said, "What is your name?" Ichigo smirked.

"Ryuujin Shoukyaku. Nice to meet you." Ichigo, in a rough imitation of the move Renji just used, tried to get one over on the man, but he was reflected back.

"What an unbelievable name?" he said, "My name is Kuchiki Byakuya." Then, he disappeared.

Then Ichigo found a sword in his abdomen. In response, the substitute merely grunted.

"It is time to die," Byakuya said, trying to pull his blade out. Trying, being the key word.

Instead, Ichigo gripped the blade, keeping it in place, as he shoved a shoulder, into the neck of the man. Before he fully recover, Ichigo forced the back of his fist into the man's face. Then, with an quick motion, ripped the blade out of the grasp of the captain, and stabbed it into his wrist, before forcing the blade deep into the ground.

Grabbing his sword, Ichigo prepared to remove the head of the young captain, before a distraught, "STOP!" rang through the empty park. Ichigo paused, sword hovering above Byakuya's neck. The rain picked up.

"I can end this," Ichigo growled. Rukia shook her head.

"Please, don't do this."

"Why not?"

"Because...Because I'll hate you forever!" Ichigo belted out a dark, hollow laugh.

"I'm fine with that..."

"Because I'm a friend!" she sobbed, "Please...Let me just accept my mistake...Just go..." Ichigo looked back at her, then back at the captain.

"Consider yourself lucky..." Ichigo said, walking toward Uryū, and lifting him up, by his collar.

"Captain, what should we do?" Renji said, ashamed. Byakuya pulled the blade out of his wrist.

"We will deal with this problem, on another day..." he said, as Ichigo and Uryū disappeared into the mist.

* * *

Chapter 7's music reference - "Katzenjammer" by Kyuss


	9. Divinations

Chapter 9 – Divinations

Day Zero

* * *

"Wake up, mister Quincy..." Ichigo chanted, poking Uryū in the face. The Quincy groaned.

"Oi, wake up." Uryu groaned once more. Ichigo tilted his head.

"Wake up," he said, delivering a heavy open palmed slap to the face. Uryū jumped up, in shock.

"Huh...What happened?" he asked.

"You got your ass kicked, so I had to save you. Again."

"Again? When was the first time you saved me?"

"With the Menos you summoned, you moron. If you had a girlfriend, she would owe me a handy."

"You sick pig! Don't you have any non disgusting thoughts!?" Uryū shouted. Ichigo shrugged.

"I dunno. But still, I think I'm a little too old for handjobs anyway."

"Completely vile."

"Stop being such a prude. You'll live longer, and have a much more fulfilling life."

"Are you saying that you have a problem with me showing respect to women."

"Not at all. I do, however, have a problem with you being a beta white knight," Ichigo said, "Poor excuse of a man you are, I say."

"Do you have a problem with me?"

"Do you?"

"No need to fight, Kurosaki-san, Ishida-san," Urahara said, coming into the room. Uryu narrowed his eyes.

"Why am I here?" he growled.

"Hey, I was nearby, and decided to make a quick stop. No fault in that," Ichigo said, shrugging his shoulders, "You need to cease with the complaining, and be grateful that I even bothered to save you."

"I didn't need to be saved by a Shinigami..."

"You looked like you did, seeing that you were put to sleep by those two Shinigami. Which was hilarious."

"YOU WATCHED THE FIGHT!" Uryū roared, understandably pissed, wounds reopening, "AND DID NOTHING ABOUT IT!"

"Yes to both counts. I had to time my dramatic entry properly. Those things just don't happen naturally," Ichigo said, smirking, "Style, over substance, ya know what I mean?"

"I hate you so much..."

"Now now, can we get back to the main point?" Urahara interjected, really his presence in the room fade.

"Whatever," Ichigo said, sitting down, while crossing his legs.

"Well, as you know, Kuchiki-san was taking back to the Soul Society, for her illegal activities in the world of the living..." Urahara said, "Such a shame."

"Not really," Ichigo said, leaning back, "It's her own fault. I did successfully rid her of her takers."

"Do you understand the ramifications of actions, though."

"I dunno. Execution probably, if you are trying to make us give a shit about this."

"You don't seem to be distraught by this, Kurosaki-san."

"That's because I'm not. Again, it's her own fault. I had her saved."

"Selfish prick," Uryū said.

"Selfish prick, with a point."

"Anyway," Urahara continued, "You do understand this, though?"

"Yeah, yeah. She's going to be executed, and it's up to me to save her. I heard this tale hundreds of times."

"Your lack of care is a bit concerning," Urahara said, with a laugh.

"Again, it's her fault. So, what are we going to do, to get stronger?" Ichigo asked. With a flip of his cane, he plunged it deep into the chest of the substitute. The shihakusho he wore faded away, and the clothes his human body wore dressed him, but with one major, and quite sudden change.

In the center of his chest, Ichigo had a hole, with a chain sealing it. Urahara laughed.

"To make you stronger, we must build you back up..." Urahara said. Ichigo's old Zanpakutō, to reflect this sentiment, shattered.

* * *

"You know that I did not like doing this..."

"..."

"I was just following orders..."

"...I understand that..."

"I'm sure Captain Kuchiki is trying everything he can. Just wait..."

"...One can only hope..."

* * *

"What the hell are you trying here?" Ichigo asked,. Urahara smiled.

"Like I said, I am going to rebuild you. And this is step one on the list," he said, gleefully."

"This seems dangerous," Uryu said, "How is this going to help?"

"Easily! In fact, we're going to stat right now!"

"With what?" Ichigo said, confused.

* * *

A fucking hole.

A. Fucking. Hole.

And Ichigo was stuck in the bottom of it, bound by kido, in a powerless vessel. And to make matters worse, his Chain of Fate was rapidly depleting.

"Better hurry up, Kurosaki-san! We wouldn't want to kill you!" Urahara shouted down, as two children, and his assistant stood guard. Uryu looked down, in interest.

"How do you expect me to move, when I'm tied down?" Ichigo asked, rather calmly.

"Use your head!" Urahara suggested. Ichigo blinked.

"...I can not believe I am doing all of this for Rukia...Whatever..." Ichigo closed his eyes, and thought. He thought long and hard, and looked into himself...

* * *

A sideways skyscraper...Ichigo stood, rather content with the weirdness that his life has just taken. He looked around, only to see nothing.

"I guess this is the way to my powers..." Ichigo said, confused, "But there's nothing here..."

"I am here," a tall figure, with long, black hair said, looking down at the fallen substitute, who glared back at him.

"And who might you be?" Ichigo asked, cautiously.

"I am your Zanpakutō's spirit."

"My Zanpakutō? Wouldn't that mean that I had Shinigami powers of my own?"

"Indeed."

"Well, that just gives me more questions..."

"There is no time to explain."

"Then how do I know that I can trust you?"

"You just will..."

"Sound logic."

"Somewhere in this city, is the path to your latent Shinigami powers. If you want to save yourself, it would be in your best interests to seek them out."

"Save myself? From what?"

"Hollowification. When your Chain of Fate, represented by the city, evaporates away, you will become a Hollow, and will be condemned to death." Ichigo offered a mere shrug of indifference.

"That sounds like it sucks...Anything else, Zanpakutō spirit?" The spirit blinked, in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo smirked, as a flash of light escaped his hands, flying at the spirit. The city started to evaporate faster.

"What are you doing!?" the Zanpakutō spirit shouted.

"Just speeding up the process," Ichigo said, arm aglow in a blue glow.

* * *

"Whoa, he's in a deep focus!" the red haired child shouted, looking down at the substitute, in a bit of amazement. Uryū looked down the hole, confused.

"It's been two hours, and he hasn't moved at all," he said, "Is he even doing it properly?"

"He's doing it properly," Urahara said, suddenly appearing next to him, much to the shock of the Quincy, "...But that's not a good sign..." He pointed down to the boy in the hole, and much to their amazement, saw as his Chain of Fate was rapidly disappearing.

"What's going on!?" Uryū shouted, "He's only been down there for two hours! His Chain of Fate shouldn't be that short!"

"Kurosaki-san is forcing his Chain to expire faster," Urahara explained, "For what purpose, we'll just wait to find out..."

* * *

"Are you risking your life, just to force my name?" the Zanpakutō spirit said, enraged.

"Of course," Ichigo said, with a grin, "My life is rather unimportant. Nothing to lose, in this little wager."

"What!? Are you fooling!?"

"Sure, buddy," Ichigo said, readying his stance, "Now, if you don't want to die with thou, give up your name."

"You fail to understand that a Shinigami's bond with their Zanpakutō is an important step to their development. To utilize my full powers, you must work with me."

"Unfortunately, you fail to understand that I have no interest in forming a bond with a weapon. You do realize that I completely fail in having bonds with other humans, right?"

"I refuse to give you my power."

"Then I shall take it."

* * *

The Chain of Fate in Ichigo's chest snapped, and a black aura rose from the hole. The group of overseers stepped back.

"Is he going under Hollowification?" Uryū asked. Urahara shook his head.

"I...I don't know what's happening..."

* * *

Three minutes had passed, and the black explosion had subsided, leaving nothing but pure, terrifying silence. No one had moved, to check on the substitute, and what his current condition was.

Then laughter. A deep, rumbling torrent of laughter rose from the hole in the earth. Uryū armed himself.

"Hold," Urahara commanded, "Be patient. No one needs to fight yet. Kurosaki-san can still be saved." A black sword, resembling a massive butcher's knife flew through the air, and landed on the dirt floor, with a thud.

"Is that a Zanpakutō?" Uryū asked.

"Yes, Quincy," Ichigo's voice boomed, still in the hole, "That is a Zanpakutō..." He rose from the hole, wearing a simple white mask, decorated with three red slashes on the left side of it.

"Kurosaki-san, are you still in control?" Urahara asked, seriously.

"Clean and serene," Ichigo answered, moving the mask over his head, "What's the matter? You act like I died down there."

"You came close," Uryū fired back.

"Whatever, Quincy. I'm here. I have this stupid sword. Let's rock."

"Don't you think that you need to train?"

"Whatever, Quincy. So, Urahara, what are we doing?"

"I guess I can open a way into the Soul Society..." he replied, a bit shocked on what just happened.

"Killer."

"It will take about seven days. But you are free to train down here, while you wait, I guess."

"Cool. I'm going to bed. See ya..." Ichigo, grabbing his new sword, wrapped it around his torso, and walked toward the exit. Uryū began to follow him, but was halted by Urahara.

"Under no circumstances, do you tell anyone what happened tonight," he demanded, gravely. Uryū frowned.

"I have no intentions to do so. But, if you mind me asking, why not?" he said. Urahara sighed.

"Some things...Some things should just be left unrevealed..."

* * *

"How...odd..." Ichigo said, looking at his palm, feeling the new found power surge throughout his body.

"Well, while that explains why I could see spirits...But how did they get there in the first place?"

Bloodline, yes, but there is nothing to suggest that his mom or dad have any form of spiritual awareness...

"Shit man..." he said,shutting his eyes. After saving Rukia, he'll worry about this.

* * *

"Because I am an awesome teacher," Ochi-sensei announced, with a wide smile, "I talked to the head of administration to give the students who did the extra work to be in the top fifty a little reward. I wonder if you guess can guess what it is..." Ichigo, holding a snarky grin, rose his hand slowly. Ochi-sensei narrowed her eyes.

"You do not get to answer, Kurosaki," she said, sharply. Ichigo lost his grin, and slowly put his arm back down. Ochi-sensei sighed.

"Those in the top fifty of first year students have been granted a full extra week off! How do you feel about that?"

"Underwhelmed," Ichigo said, leaning back in his chair. Ochi-sensei frowned.

"Ignoring the unneeded and unwanted outbursts of a certain red head, I would like to extend a congratulations to those who qualified." Ichigo, zoning out of the discussion, grabbed his books, and waited for the final bell to ring.

"Of course, this would happen..." he whispered to himself, "This reeks of that shopkeeper. I'm pretty sure that this would never go by with any administration..."

* * *

"What to do, what to do..." Ichigo said, walking through an alley. He could go to his employers office, and tell her that he wants some vacation time, but that would probably require thought, scripting, and a well executed plan. That could wait.

He could train, but he did not feel like dealing with Urahara right now. Maybe later.

"I really need something to do..." Ichigo said, sweeping his hand through his hair.

"Kurosaki-kun..." the soft voice of Inoue Orihime said, from behind him, "Are you okay?" Ichigo paused, and turned around.

"I'm fine," he replied, "Why do you ask?" Orihime frowned.

"Well, uh...You seemed a bit distant today..."

"I was just trying to get readjusted with new circumstances in my life."

"New circumstances? What do you mean?"

"Well, it's a complicated issue...Turns out I had Shinigami powers the entire time."

"Really!?" Orihime replied, excitedly, "That's so cool!"

"...I think we have different definitions of cool..."

"Can I see them!?" Orihime shouted, bouncing in a state of joy. Ichigo blinked.

"...Sure..."

* * *

"Whoa, this is a deep hole..." Orihime said, looking down the hidden ladder well, "I wonder how it fit?" Ichigo hid his body in the back of the store, and walked up beside her.

"You ready?" he said. Inoue did not reply.

"That looks like a deep climb. I hope I don't fall off..." she said, trying to prepare herself.

"You won't be climbing," Ichigo said, stretching his legs. Orihime tilted her head.

"Then how are we going to get down there?" Wordlessly, Ichigo lifted her up, bridal style, and prepared to jump. Orihime's face exploded in the brightest shade of red, as she began to sputter about.

"Don't worry. I got you," Ichigo said, smirking. Inoue looked down, before squealing out a simple, "Wait, Kurosaki-kun! I'm not ready!" Ichigo chuckled.

"Like I said. No need to worry," he said, "I got you." Orihime plunged her head into the chest of the substitute, as he jumped down the well. As they fell, Orihime bottled her fear nicely, and Ichigo had a nice fall down.

"Welcome back, Kurosaki-san," Urahara said, with his usual grin, "Ah, and I see that you brought a lovely guest with you."

"Tread lightly, old man," Ichigo said, "I don't like you leering at my friends like some old perv." Orihime dug her head deeper into Ichigo chest, something that he took much amusement out of.

"You know Inoue, we landed already." Orihime whimpered out an meek, "Eep..." which Ichigo chuckled, upon hearing it.

"Well, why is your little friend here today?" Urahara asked.

"She wanted to come down here. That's not a big deal." Urahara sighed, then shrugged.

"Whatever...Let's go Kurosaki-san. Let's get started..."

* * *

"And is that your final decision?" Kuchiki Byakuya said, in front of forty-six monoliths.

"Yes...Is there a problem, Captain Kuchiki?" one of the monoliths said, spitefully. Byakuya shook his head, sorrowfully.

"Not at all..." he said, sadly.

* * *

Chapter 8's music reference - "No Excuses" by Alice in Chains

* * *

Ichigo's Awesome Non-Canon Christmas

"Why don't you try being a good friend, for once," Rukia said, to Ichigo, who was playing with his phone. Ichigo grumbled.

"It's Christmas, Ichigo. Can't you, out of the kindness of your heart, do something nice for your friends?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"I can you that ye are a wee bit delusional," he said, "I'll think about it..."

"Thank you."

* * *

Surprisingly, Ichigo did find the motivation to set out, and buy Christmas presents for his friends. Looking down at the box of shit that he had bought for his friends, he wondered if this was going to be the best Christmas ever.

Probably not, but whatever.

* * *

"Keigo, for you," Ichigo said, handing his neurotic friend a wrapped rectangle. Keigo nearly burst into tears.

"I'm so happy that you bothered to acknowledge me!" he shouted, tearing the paper off, before pausing to realize that his gift was a book.

And not just any book.

"Steps to Becoming a Better, More Worthwhile Individual!" the book title read. Keigo stared at the book, stunned. Ichigo grinned, at his friend's reaction.

"Ah, Mizuiro, I have just the book for you," he said. Mizuiro refused it.

"I don't think I want it," he said.

"I don't care what you what. Take the damn book," Ichigo said, voice reaching a dangerously low tone.

"O-Okay..." Mizuiro whimpered, gathering the wrapped book, before apprehensively removing the wrapping paper.

"How to Get Over a Mother Complex" the book read. Mizuiro frowned deeply.

"I hate you..." he said. Ichigo laughed, before moving over to Sado, who had been extremely quiet, trying to not attract any attention.

"And your gift," Ichigo said, handing him a larger rectangle. Sado took it, and slowly revealed his gift...

A dozen hard taco shells. Sado grunted. At least they could be useful.

"And I'm off, to spread the joy of Christmas elsewhere," Ichigo said, leaving the roof. Keigo whimpered.

"That guy is a monster..."

* * *

"Get out of my face," Uryū said, trying to read.

"Ah, but you haven't taken your gift yet," Ichigo said, "Come on. Take it." Uryū frowned, before taking the gift, and removing it of the paper, to reveal that he got him was a case of buttons. The Quincy's frowned deepened.

"I hate buttons."

"Good, because I had no idea what to get you. So I got some buttons out of my sister's room."

"I just said that I hate buttons."

"I didn't want to give you a good gift, douche."

"Get out of my sight."

* * *

"Inoue, for you, a delicious treat," Ichigo said, handing her a jar. Orihime blushed, on the fact that Ichigo bothered to get her a Christmas present, in the first place.

"I wonder what it could be..." she said, tearing open her gift.

"Peanut butter!" she shouted, excitedly, "Uguu! I love it!" Ichigo blinked, in complete, and utter bewilderment, seeing his plan backfire.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun!" she said, happily. Ichigo nodded, playing with his hair.

"You have fun with that..." he said, moving on to Tatsuki, "Now for you." He handed her a small package, that was, of course, wrapped up.

"Oh, you didn't have to," she said, smiling a genuine smile, before dropping it, in an instant, upon seeing what her gift was.

"Seriously, you didn't have to," seeing that her gift were a couple of pairs of breast pads. Ichigo, giggling to himself, walked out of the classroom, seeing that one little mishap, wasn't so bad.

* * *

"And, finally, for you," Ichigo said, to Rukia, handing her a book. Rukia smiled brightly.

"See. Was that so hard?" she asked, before tearing the wrapping paper off the cover. Her eyes widened, when she read the cover.

"Were you Born in the Wrong Body: How to Cope with this Matter" was the title. Rukia clenched her tiny hands.

"Why?" she asked, "Why can't you, just for one day, try not to be a prick?" Ichigo shrugged.

"Hey, it comes naturally to me. And, as you see, I have a bit of talent."

"How anyone can call you a friend is a mystery."

"I wonder that too."


	10. Guns of Summer

Chapter 10 – Guns of Summer

"Ooh, Kurosaki-kun, that was cool!" Orihime gushed, squirming slightly. Ichigo smiled, awkwardly, holding his cleaver low.

"Yes, Kurosaki-san. How impressive..." Urahara said, grinning madly, pointed his sword, which was hidden inside his cane. Ichigo dropped the smile.

"Stop bothering me," he said, calmly, "Not in the mood. And why aren't you teaching me anything?"

"How can I be sure that you can handle my lessons?"

"By actually attempting to teach me something."

"Hmm...Nah, I think I'm going about this correctly." Ichigo facepalmed.

"Some teacher you are. Can you at least attempt to teach my that fast moving thing."

"Oh, you mean the art of the Shunpo? Not today, and not by me." Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Why not?

"Ah, my body is so old and frail, and my Hohō is out of practice. I'm afraid I won't be able to teach you much..."

"...God...I hate you so much, old man..."

* * *

"Wow, Kurosaki-kun, that was really fun!" Orihime said, smiling brightly, "Didn't you think so?" Ichigo shrugged.

"Sure, sure," Ichigo said, slightly irritated by the young woman's overly positive attitude. Isn't wasn't the fact that she was a bundle of sunshine, but the fact that she was enjoying his new powers far more than he was. Of course, he never asked for this.

"Maybe we can get stronger together!" she said, happily. Ichigo face remained stoic, despite feeling conflicted about this.

Very conflicted.

Inoue wasn't a warrior. Inoue wasn't a fighter. She had no bloodlust. No violence in her heart. No hatred. Nothing.

Ichigo did not want her to fight. For several reasons. She did not need to fight. She did not need to be exposed to that world. Some are not meant for combat.

But Ichigo wasn't going to refuse her. He had no strength to.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU WANT THE SUMMER OFF!?" Unagiya Ikumi, the owner of the Unagiya Shop, her family's pride and joy. Ichigo sighed, shaking his head.

"Please. I have had a very stressful down. I am not in the mood for this..." he answered, as calmly as he could.

"Why should I let you have two months off!? Answer that!"

"Because, for almost two years, I have been your one and only employee, taking all the dodgy jobs you make me, and accepting the meager restitution you pay me. Every time you needed me, rather it for some bullshit job you apparently couldn't do yourself, or to babysit that brat you call a child. I have been your loyal slave, and will continue being so. So can you attempt to be a dictator, tell me I can go, or I'm fired, despite me never filing an application, so I could probably just report you for child labor or something, with the massive amount of receipts I collected as evidence against you. Or, you could be nice, and let me go." Ikumi froze, before grinning.

"You got some gumption, boy," she said, "Sure, whatever. You can go. See ya."

"See ya, boss." Ichigo waved, before walking out the door. Ikumi crossed her arms, under her hefty mounds, and smiled.

"If that child gets a better attitude, he'll be a handsome little go-getter, one day."

"What? Was that idiot here!" Unagiya Kaoru said, "I can't believe he would come here so late. He's so annoying. Why haven't you fired him yet?"

"He's a good kid. Cute too. He really needs to get a girlfriend soon..."

"Wow mom, that's a little creepy..."

* * *

"Did the mask return?" Yoruichi said, sitting on Urahara's desk. The blonde popped his knuckles, and frowned.

"Unfortunately, for research, no. For his sake, this is good," he said, "It means that he is stable."

"You said that this wasn't Hollowification. Then what was it?" Urahara sighed.

"After going over this time after time after time, the only conclusion that I can come up with is that he under went soul bonding." Yoruichi's eyes widen.

"Soul bonding? That's impossible?" he said, "With his inexperience, he would have been driven mad by now!"

"That's the problem. He hasn't shown any signs of mental instability, or spiritual destruction. That is the least of his problems, if that is even possible..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first, despite his sword being in a constant released state, he doesn't even know what his Zanpakutō's name is. Second, he has a ton of power, but because he is forcing his Zanpakutō around, he can not access it."

"That shouldn't be a problem, for now. He has plenty of time, and plenty of power to spare..." Yoruichi said. Urahara frowned.

"That's the problem. The Hollow will continue to eat at Kurosaki-san's power, unless he gains some of his Zanpakutō's power. But at this rate..." Yoruichi narrowed his eyes, as the fur on his back stiffened.

"Fix it..." he said, harsly, "He actually trusts you. Hurry."

"I'll try..."

* * *

"It's a sword," Ichigo said, "Nothing more. I'm not going to allow it to lecture me."

"That's not a good way at looking at things, Kurosaki-san," Urahara said, calmly, "Besides, with the recent twists in your life, it's not that unbelievable..."

"I don't care. I will not allow a sword to comment on my life. Never."

"Pity."

"Kurosaki-kun..." Orihime said, softly, from behind him.

"I'm fine. There is nothing wrong with me. Everything is fine." Orihime's worried face never subsided. Neither did Urahara's, but at least he could hide his behind a fan.

* * *

"Come on, Ichigo!" Keigo said, "It'll be fun!"

"I have stuff to do," Ichigo replied, calmly, "And, if you are planning an overnight stay, with you lack of funds, we'll probably be staying at some shit hotel. No thanks, bro."

"Then what will we do this summer!?" Keigo shouted. Mizuiro rose his hand.

"Put it down," Ichigo said, "No one what's to hang out with your lonely whores."

"...Um, wow. You are quite angry today, Ichigo..." Mizuiro said. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, I am. But I will make a proposition with you two..." Ichigo said. He had their attention.

"I will make reservations for a beach house my family used to rent out, every summer, for about...a week. We will hang out, talk, do whatever you guys want to do. You just will have to wait to the end of summer, Okay?"

"That's fine, I guess..." Mizuiro said. Sado grunted. Keigo sighed.

"Can we at least enjoy the festival together?" Ichigo nodded.

"Sure thing, buddy..."

* * *

"While, I won't teach you Hohō, Yoruichi-san can," Urahara said, hiding his face behind his paper fan. Ichigo rose an eyebrow.

"The cat?" he said.

"I wasn't aware that we met," Yoruichi said, resting on the shoulders of a calm Yasutora Sado. Ichigo smirked.

"I wasn't aware that cats can talk."

"Are you taking me lightly, because I am a cat."

"Exactly."

"That would be a big mistake."

"But you are a small cat."

"And you are a smart ass."

"Indeed."

* * *

"Wherever you go," Isshin Kurosaki said to his son, who had just came back, "Make sure you are safe." Ichigo frowned, not understanding the context of the statement, but taking it to heart anyway.

* * *

"Tomorrow's the day..." Ichigo said, flipping open his computer. A alert that read "New Email" flashed in a corner. Ichigo hestated to click on it, but knew it was probably important. Grabbing his reading glasses, he clicked the alert, and started downloading the text file.

* * *

_19 January 1973_

_ The Hōgyoku has spawned five children. Five sentient demon arms, resembling the Zanpakutō. This is worrysome. Is the Hōgyoku sentient as well? Regardless, the analysis of the weapons are...odd..._

_ The first weapon born was a jagged dagger. It's name is Eitur Huga. Fittingly, the blade deals with hallucinogens. With the dagger, which can not cut, touches another, the toxins will flood the mind, and cause a complete psychological breakdown..._

_ What's even more frightening is that the poison is nearly impossible to combat. The poison sends off a false toxin, which attracts the immunity system, allowing the actual toxins to slip through, undetected._

_ The second weapon was a orb. The name, the Orb of Chaos. What it did the orb could defile the minds of anyone nearby. A powerful wielder could take out millions, easily. It's potential for madness is unlimited._

_ The third weapon is a short, dull blade, named Ky__ō__ku Suigetsu. Similar to Eitur Huga, it has no offensive capabilities. Instead, like all of the demon arms, birthed from the Hōgyoku, it deals with assaults on the mind. If you see the illusion, just once, you are caught in it, until the illusion has ended, the blade is destroyed, or the user is killed. Quite a powerful effect; no man shall hold it..._

_ The fourth is a needle, dubbed, Klaw. If pricked, the victim is exposed to their greatest fears, and their mind is completely ravaged. Such a painful reaction. I have seen it cause so much pain. So much insanity. So much death. _

_ The fifth, and final weapon, for now, is the oddest creation. The Hōgyoku has created another __life... A young girl. What she can do, is unknown. She even seems to not even know her name._

_ But, she is still a demon arm. And her essence dubs her Senna..._

* * *

"This doesn't make any sense..." Ichigo groaned, rubbing his forehead. Why did he need to see this? Why did he need to know this? Why was this important? Who was James Sternling? What was the Hogyuku?

"Shit..." he said, swiftly removing the glasses from his face, and gently tossing him onto his desk, in a single motion. What was the point of this?

"Someone better explain this bullshit..."

* * *

Leaving his house, that he may never see again, due to the incredibly dangerous, and stupid mission he's about to undergo, he wondered why he was even going. Was there an actual reason why he should risk everything, for Rukia.

He doesn't want to be the savior. He doesn't want to be a hero. He doesn't want to save. He doesn't want to protect. What's the point?

He had no desire to. Except for her. But she was different. She couldn't turn out like him. She wasn't going to, and he wasn't going to allow it.

"Whatever the way, I will not fail," he said, "I know my role..."

* * *

Honestly, Orihime would have preferred if Kurosaki-kun let her climb down the well the first day.

Because know that she actually has to do it, she can't find the bravery to actually do so.

"...Help..." she said, weakly. She had truly underestimate how deep of a drop it actually was. If she would fall, which, knowing her extreme clumisness, she would do, she'll probably break a leg or worse. And then she couldn't go with Kurosaki-kun to save Kuchiki-san. And not only would she be letting Kurosaki-kun down, she would be letting Kuchiki-san down, and she wasn't going to do that. But she just couldn't get her self to climb down that darn hole.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, sharply, which Orihime responded with a squeak, nearly falling into the well. She popped up to her feet, and nervously tried to explain.

"W-Well, I, um, I really wanted t-to go with you to save Kuchiki-san," she said, "But I'll probably just get in the way, so I'll go..."

"Pause," Ichigo said, before using the soul separator that Urahara had set out for him, "If you wanted to go, you could have just said something."

"...I guess so," she replied, softly, looking down at her feet, "But I can't even get myself down the ladder..."

"It's fine, Inoue. We all have some walls we need to break down. I'll bring you down." While Orihime wasn't going to refuse being held by her beloved Kurosaki-kun, she had to wonder if he was doing this out of kindness, or out of worry. She would, at least like one attempt down. But, as Ichigo scooped her up, she figured that it could wait.

* * *

"Ishida-kun! You're here too!" Orihime shouted, seeing another one of her classmates, joining the group, "I didn't know that you had powers!" Uryu frowned.

"Same to you," he simply stated.

"I would ask why you are here, but I just remembered that I don't give a shit," Ichigo said, "Sup Chad." The tanned giant merely grunted, in response.

"I'm here, so I can exact-"

"I just said that I don't care. Seriously, don't you listen?"

"Silence kiddies," Urahara said, clapping his hands, "Today is not the time for infighting.

"Today is a rather important endeavor that you four have volunteered for. And today is the day that you will start your adventure.

"Kuchiki Rukia has, from this date, thirty days until she is executed. That is plenty of time, I assume. You, to save her, will mark yourselves as intruders of the Soul Society, and if they capture you, you will be killed. I hope you all understand this.

"Leading you forward is my good friend Yoruichi-san." A black cat jumped in front of a large stone window.

"Follow me, and your chances of being killed are slimmed," the cat said, darkly, "Do you understand?"

"Sure, sure," Ichigo said, "Can we get this show on the road?"

"...Patience..."

* * *

"I don't like this," Kurosaki Isshin said, glaring at Urahara, who was cooling himself down, with his fan.

"Neither do I," the shopkeeper answered.

"What Ryūken did was unacceptable, but there is no reason to get Ichigo mixed up with the mistakes of the past."

"Once Kurosaki-san joined this life, you knew that Masaki-san's old mistakes would come back, in full force." Isshin grimaced.

"But...Still, there is no reason to drop all of this on him."

"He will learn very soon why this is important. Maybe, by then, he won't need to know what the past holds."

"One can only hope..."

* * *

Chapter 9's music reference - "Divinations" by Mastodon


	11. La Villa Strangiato

Chapter 11 – La Villa Strangiato

"Keep running! Do not stop!" Yoruichi shouted.

"I don't think we were intending to, cat," Ichigo replied, flatly.

"If you quit your stupid sarcasm for a minute,"

"Ooh, scary," Ichigo murmured, beginning to wonder why he was following a cat.

"I could inform you that the Dangai is no place for slowing up!" A roar, which almost sounded like a train rang throughout the portal. Yoruichi's eyes widened.

"What was that?" Uryū asked.

"The Kōtotsu..." the cat answered, "Hurry! Pick up the pace! Don't touch the walls!"

"What do you-" Ichigo started.

"Silence!" Yoruichi snapped. Ichigo chuckled.

"If you are touched by the Kōtotsu, you will die!" As soon he got done explaining this, the walls started to collaspe.

"Don't touch the walls!" Yoruichi exclaimed, once more. The group, in response, straightened into a vague line. The Kōtotsu's light shone, giving the group awareness that it was nearby.

"Yoruichi-san, is that what you were taking about?" Orihime asked.

"Yes! Don't look back!" Yoruichi answered.

Despite their efforts, it was clear that the invaders were not going to out run the Kōtotsu. But then, a bright light.

"That has to be the exit, right?" Uryū asked. Yoruichi did not say a word.

"That thing chasing us is getting a little too close for comfort," Ichigo said, before turning to Orihime, "Yo, Inoue. Summon up one of those shields for us." Orihime nodded, and started running backwards.

"INOUE, WAIT!" Yoruichi roared, to deaf ears. The orange shield unraveled, its large, triangular shape, blocking the Kōtotsu from reaching them, and added the unexpected bonus of propelling them faster.

With a rush of speed, the intruders were thrown out of the Dangai, and into the air of the other realm. With a pause, either for effect, or because someone had a sick sense a humor, the band of heroes looked down, and fell toward the earth.

"Inoue, summon another shield," Yoruichi ordered, calmly. With another nod, tapped her hairpins, and started her incantation. The orange shield, once again, appeared, and slowed the descent, slightly.

"Brace yourselves!" Yoruichi shouted, as the group plummeted into the village below.

* * *

"Saito-sama, there are intruders from the world of the living, in the Rukongai, near the western gate," a female servent, who had fallen to one knee said, "There are four of them." The man, who was sitting in a large throne, smiled.

"What of it?" he asked, brightly.

"There is someone that we believe you would be interested in..." she replied, holding out a surveillance picture. The man looked at it, before smiling brightly.

"Oh, I believe you have attracted my attention."

* * *

"Well, that wasn't how I expected it to be..." Ichigo said, calmly, sweeping his hand through his hair. Orihime looked around, and smiled.

"It's looks like everyone was alright!" she said, "I'm so-"

"IDIOT!" Yoruichi shouted, punching his furry head into her eye, knocking her head back, "You're lucky we aren't dead now! If the Kototsu touched any parts of the Shun Shun Rikka, we would have died back there!"

"Calm down," Ichigo said, "I'm the who told her to use the shield. If you blame someone, blame me."

"Idiot! Stop being so brash!" Yoruichi shouted, to Ichigo.

"We're alive, and that's all that matters," he said, "Now, where do we go?" A massive foot landed right next to him, somewhat answering his question.

"It's been a long time since someone wanted to enter the Soul Socitety, without a pass," the giant bellowed out, with a grin on his face. Ichigo looked up, completely unimpressed.

"Who are you?" he asked, bluntly. The giant laughed.

"Such a person! There are rules here. One, you must-" The giant never got to finish his statement, as Ichigo jumped up, and threw his body into his chest. The giant was thrown back, into the wall.

"I am not here to talk. Open the gate," Ichigo ordered. The giant roared in anger.

"You fight, without telling your opponent your name!? How rude!?" he exclaimed, drawing an ax, that was slung on his back. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Open the gate," Ichigo ordered, harshly.

"Ichigo, stop being so hasty!" Yoruichi shouted.

"Yes, berry head! Mind your manners!" the giant exclaimed. He swung his ax into the ground, splitting open the earth. The dust cleared, and there was a pile of rubble left on the ground, with Ichigo in a defensive stance. The giant blinked, and in his hand was a ax-less handle. He blinked, once more, trying to comprehend what just happened.

"M-My ax?..." the giant said, shocked. Ichigo smirked.

"How did Ichigo become strong enough to break Jidanbō's ax?" Yoruichi whispered to herself, "How powerful is this child?"

"What the...Kurosaki...Just blocked the ax..." Uryū said, aghast, "What..."

"I suggest you open the gate," Ichigo said, darkly, "Or your ax won't be the only thing of yours I'm breaking."

"W-Well, I have an-another ax! I can still-" Before the giant could grab hold of his weapon, Ichigo, using Shunpo, flashed to the massive weapon, and shattered, as easily as he did the other. Jidanbō grabbed the handle, and gasped.

"W-W-W-Wha..." Jidanbō stuttered, almost in tears, "M-My ax..." Ichigo frowned.

"There's no need to cry," he said, calmly, "Just, can you please open the gate. There is no need for you fight back, unarmed and all." Jidanbō blinked, fighting back tears, deeply wrenched by the lost of his beloved ax.

"I-I lost...Then I am honor bound to open the gate..." The giant stretched his arms, before bending over, and picking up the bottom of the gate. With a heavy grunt, Jidanbō lifted the gate, before freezing in place. Ichigo frowned.

"Oh, this is a no-no..." a voice, sly, and dark, said, calmly.

"Uh..." Jidanbō sputtered. Ichigo turned his head. The man was a tall, figure, in a long white, sleeveless haori, with the standard Shinigami garb underneath. With short white hair, and narrow eyes, the man's face reeked with smugness.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked, sharply.

"Who are you?" the man asked back. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"C-Captain Ichimaru..." Jidanbō said, trembling. Ichigo looked up, then back at the man, who's smirk just grew.

"Jidanbō-kun," Ichimaru Gin, Captain of the Third Division of the Soul Society said, "What do you think you are doing?"

"O-Opening the gate. I lost, so I am honor bound to do so..." Gin tilted his head.

"I don't think so..." he said, "If I may, can you tell me what your job is?"

"To protect the gate?"

"Exactly!" the captain said, excitedly, "So, can you tell me the reason why you are opening the damn?"

"Because I lost..." the giant said. Gin nodded, before a flash of light exploded from his hand, slicing the giant's left arm off. As blood poured from the severed limb, Jidanbō cried out in severe pain.

"Wrong!" Gin said, clapping his hands, "It is because you are an idiot. You forgot a major, major detail in your job description. You forgot to mention that the gate, under no circumstances, can not be opened for unauthorized visitors. You have failed on that notice, so thou must executed. Sorry."

"I'm thinking that you went a bit overboard," Ichigo said, "I hope you don't do the same to poor little me..." Gin turned his attention to the red head.

"Ah, and you must be the intruder that defeated Jidanbō-kun. Wonder what you want?" Ichigo shrugged.

"Right now, only to remove your head from your neck. Hopefully, you make this easy for me." Gin chuckled, as held held a dagger out. Ichigo rose and eyebrow.

"A dagger. How unspectactular." Gin pointed the dagger at Ichigo, before tucking it close to his chest.

"Shoot to kill, Shinsō!" The tiny dagger in his hand extended at a rapid pace, as the captain thrust forward. Ichigo's eyes widened...

As he sidestepped the blade. Gin's eyes widened, revealing that they were a pale blue color. Ichigo, taking the small time the blade was extended, dashed in, and swung his new Zanpakutō, which he still did not know the name of. Gin jumped back, yet he was still caught by the very tip of the black blade, scratching his right wrist. He then tried to catch the substitute, before he could recover, but Ichigo shocked him with his speed, using Shunpo to get away, and appeared next to him. With a grunt, Gin rolled under the massive cleaver, and poked Ichigo in the chest, knocking him away.

"Tch. You are much stronger than I imagined..." Gin said, a bit annoyed. And to think, he thought that this was going to be easy. Oh well.

"That's good, I guess," Ichigo said, cracking his knuckles, "Wouldn't want you to get complacent. That's a bad policy to get behind, you know what I mean..."

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun is so strong..." Orihime gushed, "That's so amazing!"

"To get so strong in one week...Ichigo is definitely something else..." Sado said.

"Yoruichi, how did Kurosaki get so powerful?" Uryū asked, in shock. Yoruichi narrowed his yellow eyes.

"I honestly have no idea," he said.

* * *

"It seems that I am forced to get serious now. We can't have invaders in the Soul Society. That would be bad for business," Gin said. Ichigo scowled.  
"You're annoying," he said.

"I guess I am," Gin said, from behind Ichigo, who's eyes widened in complete shock. Before he could react, he found a sword driving into his chest, pushing him at a considerable speed. He was knocked into Jidanbo, and the two were drove into a wall.

"It's so sad to see you go," Gin said, as the gate shut, "Bye-bye!" The door to the Soul Society slammed shut, sealing off the entrance. The group ran to the fallen sides.

"Kurosaki-kun, Jidanbō-san, are you okay?" Orihime asked, concerned. Ichigo coughed up blood, before rolling onto his back.

"I'm fine. Just take care of Jidanbō..." he said, holding onto his chest, trying, in vain, to keep the blood from escaping, "Ah, shit, I'm dying..."

"You don't sound fine," Uryū said, with a small smirk. Ichigo groaned, struggling to force himself to sit up.

"I'm fine. Nothing wrong here..." Ichigo said, "And Jidanbō's wound is much more severe. I think it would be in our best interest to help him first, don't you agree?" Orihime, who was nervously plucking at her hairpins, nodded, and summoned the healing around the giant.

* * *

"The date of your execution has been set, for thirty days, after tomorrow," Byakuya Kuchiki said, to a downtrodden Rukia. The prisoner did not respond, which irritated the red headed man accompanying the noble.

"What? They denied your argument?" he shouted. Byakuya narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing I could say could change their argument. They are stern, and thus, your punishment is thus.

"There was nothing I could do. Very few men hold value in the eyes of Central 46..."

* * *

"Almost done..." Orihime said, wiping sweat off of her forehead. It had been almost four hours since she started healing the guardian, and the task was nearing completion. The arm was reattached internally, but the skin was not reattaching itself so easily. Maybe people from the Soul Society were harder to heal.

Healing Kurosaki-kun's wound was a lot harder too. Of course, a hole in a chest, and a collapsed lung was much, much more serious than a dislocated arm. In fact, if Kurosaki-kun was a normal human, it would have been fatal, as said by Yoruichi. Still headstrong, he insisted that he was okay, and refused health, for thirty minutes, before falling unconscious.

"Ooh, Kurosaki-kun was so amazing today..." she said, falling into her imagination, "He was so brave. He fought so valiantly..." He was rather impressive today, fighting an opponent who was so amazingly powerful, and fought him hard. He faced his enemy with no fear.

"Take this," Ichigo said, walking up behind the girl, holding a cup of tea. Orihime squeaked, nearly falling over in surprise.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun," she said, "What are you doing out here?" Ichigo silently pointed at the cup in his hands.

"You have been out here for hours. You need to take a break, before you pass out," he said.

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm almost done," Orihime responded, before looking down, "Sorry to worry you."

"I'm not worried." Ichigo swept his hand through his hair, before sitting down, against a wooden wall. Orihime blinked.

"I see that you are all alone out here, so I guess I can give you some company." Orihime blushed, before waving her arms out, in refusal.

"You don't have to waste your time out here, Kurosaki-kun," she shouted, "I'm sure you have something more important to do..."

"Not at all," Ichigo said, "Besides, me being down here keeps these damn perverts from leering down at you. So that's a plus." Ichigo rose his head, to see if anyone was in the middle of the act, but the villagers that was once there had dispersed. Ichigo narrowed his eyes, in suspicion.

"It seems that Ikkanzaka-bō has had an unfortunate accident," a man in a lush ivory hakama, wearing a heavy decorated lilac haori over it. The man had short hair, closer to brown than it was to red, with sharp brown eyes. His mouth was transfixed in a sly smile, as if lords had blessed him with unbelievable fortune. Ichigo narrowed his eyes, in mistrust.

"Are you two newcomers to the Rukongai?" he asked, voice reeking with smugness.

"No," Ichigo stated, simply and sharply. The man chuckled.

"Miss, if I am not being too forward, may I ask you your name?" Orihime opened her mouth, but Ichigo shook his head, halting her.

"What is this for?"

"Collection purposes. I like to greet visitors. No harm in that."

"Then who are you?" The man's already narrow eyes, closed tighter.

"My apologies. My name is Saito Yū. I am the Seventh Head of the Saito family estate, leader of the Royal Guard. You might be?"

"...Kurosaki Ichigo," he said, begrudgingly. Royalty? Why would he in the dumps, to welcome peasants. Something didn't add up.

"Inoue Orihime," she stated, brightly. Yū's smile grew.

"Inoue...How quaint..." he said, "Ah, how the past never escapes us..."

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked. Yū looked up.

"Oh, nothing important. Now, if I may ask, what are..."

"What are you doing here?" Yoruichi asked, harshly. The man looked down, and dropped his smile.

"A talking cat. How exotic," Yū said, calmly, "Too bad I'm not interested. Good luck, with your future endeavors." He walked away, haori breezing in the wind. Yoruichi narrowed his eyes.

"This...Isn't good..."

* * *

"Did you find what you were looking for, Saito-sama?" a servant, on one knee, asked, bowed. Yū smiled.

"Yes. In fact, I found it, and more," he answered, "I even found a very pleasant surprise with them."

"Shall I prepare the Royal Guard?"

"No need to be hasty..." Yū answered, "We need to wait. When we see an opening, we will strike." He took a sip of his tea, before pausing.

"But, there is someone I do need to talk to..."

* * *

"So, now what?" Ichigo asked, sitting against a wall. Yoruichi looked into the open flame.

"We move tomorrow. We will be seeing an old friend of mine," he said. Ichigo shrugged.

"Whatever."

"What will we be doing there?" Uryū asked.

"Getting into the Soul Society."

"Ganju, there is no need for this!" an old man, who was allowing the group the rest house for the night. Regardless, a well built man, with shaggy black hair, in a green bandana charged through the door.

"Where is that damn Shinigami!?" Ganju shouted. Ichigo opened one eye, in annoyance.

"They you are, ya punk-ass bitch!" Ganju grabbed Ichigo by his hair, and held him up.

"So, what are you doing here?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"If you want to continue having two arms, let me go," Ichigo said, calmly. Ganju laughed.

"You're going to threaten me! How dare you threaten the number one Shinigami hater, ya coward!" With this, Ganju threw the substitute out of the door. Ichigo landed on his feet, and glared at the man.

"Now, let's see what the punk-ass bitch can do..." Ganju said, drawing a small blade. Ichigo chuckled.

"Kurosaki-kun, are you okay!?" Orihime called out. Ichigo, in responded, waved his hand, two fingers propped up.

"Do you need your sword?" Sado asked.

"Naw...I'm fine..." Ichigo said, grimly.

"Fightin' without a sword, huh? Quite stupid of ya!" Ganju shouted, charging in. With a sloppy swing, the man tried to strike the shoulder of the substitute, but with an easy sidestep, Ichigo avoided the attack.

"Back off," Ichigo said, delivering a heavy haymaker to the back of the head, slamming Ganju into the ground. Before his body could follow, Ichigo grabbed an ankle, and threw him into a tree. Scooping up the blade, Ichigo advanced on the man, who went from confident, to begging for his life.

"Please! Oh please don't kill me!" Ganju sobbed, waving his arms. Ichigo flipped the blade, before slamming it into the hand of the assaulter, plugging it to the tree.

"Killing the stupid is not my style. You shouldn't feel grateful, as the only cure for stupidity, is death," Ichigo said, before walking away, "And for your information, I am not a Shinigami. I am merely a substitute."

"You coward!" Ganju screamed, "You're just like the rest of them!" Ichigo ignored the comment, walking back to the house. Ganju pulled the blade out of his hand, and attempted to follow him, but a man, wearing a clock on his back came to him, riding a boar.

"Ganju-dono, we're late!" the man shouted. Ganju's eyes widened, as he pulled out a small whistle. He blew in it, and another boar leaped out of the brush, to run him over. Ichigo looked back, with an annoyed expression.

"I will be back!" Ganju screamed, "This isn't over, ya hear me!?" Ichigo shook his head softly.

"What was that all about?" Uryū asked. Ichigo shrugged.

* * *

**Day One**

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Ichigo asked. Yoruichi's tail twitched.

"For God's sake, shut the hell up!" he shouted. Ichigo smiled.

"You sound upset. May I-"

"SILENCE!" Ichigo chuckled.

"You have quite the temper." Yoruichi growled, which in the cat body, sounded like a really, really aggressive purr. Ichigo smiled, content with his early morning victory.

"If Kurosaki can stop annoying the one leading us," Uryū said.

"I'm an agitator. That's what I do, and I do it well."

"...Where exactly are we going, Yoruichi-san?"

"An old friend. Shiba Kūkaku," Yoruichi replied.

"Will this person help us get inside the Soul Society?"

"That's why we're going to them."

* * *

Renji, for past couple of weeks, has been in a situation he never dreamed, nor ever wanted. Moving Rukia over to the Senzaikyū was already painful enough. Telling her that she was going to be executed, via the Sōkyoku, was even more painful.

Nothing felt right. Even if what Rukia did was a severe crime, did she deserve death? What was actually going on? What was the true motive behind this?

"Abarai-kun, is that you?" a man, with short, wavy brown hair, and thick frame glasses, said, "I've been looking for you!" Renji paused.

"What is it, Captain Aizen?" he said.

"Ah, do you have a moment to spare? I would like to speak to you, in private."

* * *

"Kuchiki-san was sentenced to execution for an awfully light crime, won't you say?" Aizen Sōsuke, Captain of the Fifth Division, asked. Renji blinked, in confusion.

"Uh...I don't think my opinion matters..." he answered. Aizen laughed, before grabbing a sheet of paper.

"No one is going to hear you," he said, "But Kuchiki-san was given quite the punishment. An execution fit for captains? And the fact that none of the Royal families brought up a complaint makes this look a little fishy..."

"Are you saying that this is a conspiracy?"

"Maybe..."

"Do you think that you know who's behind it?" Aizen shook his head.

"Unfortunately, that would be a no." Renji balled a fist, something the captain noticed.

"No need to be angry. No lie can escape the Thirteen Court Guard."

* * *

"That's different..." Yoruichi said, looking up, at a pair of arms, sticking up from the ground, holding a banner that read, "Great Shiba House!" as a white chimney shaft overtook it all, behind the house. As the rest of the group looked on in astonishment, Ichigo narrowed his eyes, in slight annoyance.

"I can already tell that I'm not going to like this..." he said.

"Give it a chance, Ichigo. You may end up liking it."

"Whatever."

"Halt!"

"Who goes there!" two large beings, with similar faces and fashion stepped in front the invaders. Ichigo placed a hand on the handle of his blade.

"Is that a Shinigami!?"

"Where are you from?"

"Excuse me," Yoruichi said, "While we are not in a rush, I would like to speak with Kūkaku."

"Oh, Yoruichi-dono! We did not see you!"

"We will delighted to take you to Shiba-sama, Yoruichi-dono."

* * *

"If we saw that Yoruichi-dono was with you earlier, my brother and I would have never tried to intimidate you guys," the twin named Koganehiko said, leading the group down a flight of stair, that connected directly to the door.

"I promise you, you weren't intimidating us," Ichigo said, "Who builds a house like this?"

"You should appreciate the creativity put into the design. Mind blowing, isn't it?" Yoruichi said. Ichigo scoff.

"More creepy, than it is creative, I say."

"Does Kūkaku-san build houses like this all the time?" Orihime asked. Koganehiko nodded.

"A boring house is a house not fit for the Shiba clan!" he said, spirited.

"Don't you think that this is a little...extreme?" Uryū asked.

"Not at all!" Reaching the bottom of the staircase, the group came across a simple sliding door, made of bamboo, and thin brownish paper.

"Who's there!" a rough voice said from inside the room.

"Kūkaku-sama, I have a special guest with me," Koganehiko said.

"Send them in." The burly man slid open the door, to reveal a woman.

Yes, indeed, she was quite the woman. Dressed in a revealing red robe, exposing a great amount of cleavage to the world, with a equaling provocative white skirt, doubting Kūkaku's confidence in her looks would be a foolish wager, despite having a stump, as a right arm. She smiled a wolfish grin, dripping with arrogance, with a splash of surprise.

"Look who's here," she said, "Yoruichi! Long time, no see!"

"To you, the same," Yoruichi said, calmly, "I'm sure you understand the situation."

"Yes, yes, I think I understand." Standing up, she rolled her shoulders, and walked up to the group.

"I guess I should get to know the brats. Hurry up, we don't have all day."

"Ah, Inoue Orihime. It is nice to meet you," Orihime said, stiffy.

"Yasutora Sado," he said.

"Ishida Uryū," the Quincy said. Ichigo remained quiet. Kūkaku smiled a catlike grin.

"You seem mystified," she said, haughty, placing her hand on her hip, "You see something that you like?" Ichigo shrugged.

"I did, until I saw that you weren't fully featured," he said, bluntly, "Yo, what happened to your arm?" The smile on Kūkaku's face instantly faded.

"That's a story that you aren't going to hear..." Kūkaku said, grabbing a hold of Ichigo's fiery orange hair. Ichigo blinked.

"Don't worry. I'll figure it out," Ichigo said, "I'm rather quick on picking up on things. I'll figure out your story."

"...What is your name, brat?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Let go of my hair, woman." Kūkaku paused, before whispering something underneath her breath, and walking toward another door. Ichigo rose an eyebrow.

"I guess I can help you...If you are really to accept a straggler..."

"Of course," Yoruichi said.

"He's my little brother. He's a good kid, despite being as useless as hell." Kūkaku tapped on the door, then called out, "I'm opening the door! Are you ready!"

"I'm ready, onē-san..." a meek voice said, from behind the door. The door slid open, and-

"Hello! My name is Shiba Ganju! I am pleased to meet up." The room froze, in a deep silence, which Ichigo broke, rolling into a deep laughter.

"That's pretty funny..." he said.

"What happened? Am I missing something?" Kūkaku said.

* * *

"You are late, Captain Ichimaru..." an old man, with an extremely long white beard said, staring down the white haired captain, who just smirked in response.

"My fault. I was bogged down," Gin said, "With work, ya know."

"Regardless of whatever excuse you can muster up, what you did yesterday is completely inexcusable!" the old man shouted, "There was a breach, that was not brought to our attention! You put the safety of the Soul Society at risk!"

"The Soul Society is fine. There is nothing out there worth our time anyway."

"That doesn't matter, Captain Ichimaru!" a small, petite female, with black-haired braids, said, harshly, "You failed to inform us about this. You also failed to kill the invaders."

"My attack should have been lethal," Gin said, "I don't know what could have happened."

"A Captain should never fail to end their target," a man, wearing a ridiculous mask, said, "How pathetic of you to do so."

"Everyone makes mistakes, here and now. No use crying over spilled milk."

"Mistake?" a large, menacing figure, with an incredible hair pattern said, "A mistake like that? What a bunch a bullshit!?"

"Oh, what could you ever mean?" A short being, with white hair rolled his eyes.

"Old men, with their arguments..."

"With your skill, this little meeting would have never taken place."

"Ah, Captain Kenpachi, no need to be harsh. It's always good to get together."

"Silence!" the old man roared, stamping his cane into the floor, "Cease your petty arguments. We are here to question Captain Ichimaru about the incident. Now, explain your reasoning." Pausing, Gin sighed, and began to reply to the question.

"I-"

"By the order of Saito Yū, Captain Ichimaru of the Third Division is hereby ordered for questioning," a woman, with long, flowing violet hair, with a curvy frame said, walking through the door. By her side, were two men, in black cloaks, hiding their faces.

"I assume you will not argue with me, Genryūsai."

"What makes you think that you can here and-"

"Captain Suì-Fēng, stand down," the woman said, smirking, "May I remind you that I out rank every person in this room." Suì-Fēng barred her teeth, but ultimately stepped back.

"Wow, Kirio," a man, with long brown hair, and a thin goatee, said, "You gotten a bit harsh in your time away from us."

"That's what working underneath that man will do. Now, Captain Ichimaru, if you may..."

"If I may ask..." Sōsuke said, "What is the point of this? This has nothing to do with the Royal Guard. They rarely get involved in our matters." Hikifune Kirio turned her head, and shot a glare at the captain.

"I only follow orders. I do not question them."

* * *

"Shut up!" Kūkaku shouted, flooring her younger brother with a punch to the nose, causing it to leak blood.

"Onē-san!" Ganju cried, "He's the one who injured my hand, last night!" Kūkaku turned toward Ichigo, who was slightly amused by the spectacle, and grabbed him by his collar.

"Did you do that to my brother?" she asked, in a deep tone.

"Yes, I am the one responsible for the hole in the boy's hand," Ichigo said, with calm smile, "But you gotta hear me out, it was purely in self defense."

"Explain..."

"Onē-san, I-" Ganju whined.

"SHUT UP! Now, explain."

"Well, me and my crew was just resting up, waiting for the next day, when this guy strolls into this kind old man's house, and picks a fight with me. Now, as the calm being that I am, I attempted placate the situation, but your before drew his sword, knife thing, and attacked me. So, in order to defend myself, I took him down, and to further wade off future attacks, gave him a minor injury."

"This isn't a minor-"

"Shut up, Ganju!" Kūkaku said, "While, I can understand where you are coming from, that's still family. And I won't let you just get away with hurting family." Ichigo's smile grew.

"And while I can understand that you are not only a woman, but handicapped, do not make this mistake in challenging me. As your brother will attest to, I have no problem in hurting the handicap."

"What! I'm well bodied!"

"Exactly." Kūkaku brought Ichigo to her level, and glared into his eyes, before laughing.

"Oi, Yoruichi, I think you were wrong before," she said.

"Eh?" Yoruichi responded.

"I think I'm going to like this one." She let go of Ichigo, and walked over to the door the group came in. She said something to Koganehiko, who responded with a nod, and ran up the steps, to fulfill his duty. She turned back to the group, and motioned them to follow her.

* * *

"It's rather bright down here..." Uryu said, looking up at the lights, that illuminated the hallways of the underground home, "And there's no sign of electrical lights or anything."

"Light vines," Kūkaku replied, despite the statement not being for anyone in particular, "I planted some in the walls and ceilings. Good source of light."

"Light vines? Is that some kind of Soul Society plant or something."

"Here we are," Kūkaku sad, ignoring the question, "Ganju, open the door." Ganju ran to the door, and slid it open, as loyal and as subservient as he could.

Inside the room, was a massive black chimney, on a platform. The room us unusually wide, and empty, and the ceiling was extremely high.

"What is this?" Uryu asked. Kūkaku groaned.

"You ask a lot of questions, boy," she said, "This is your way inside the Seireitei." As she said this, the ground started to rise, and the ceiling started to open. The white chimney shaft outside shattered, and the black one took it's place.

"You are going to drop in, on the Seireitei, you got me." Ichigo looked at the shaft, then back at Kūkaku, before the light bulbs turned bright.

"...This is a cannon?" Ichigo said.

"Yes it is, boy."

"And, would you say that you are decent in handling these?"

"Of course I am! I am the Soul Society number one expert in fireworks!"

"...You lost your arm in a fireworks accident. Case closed, and I am out." Ichigo about-faced, preparing to leave.

"Where do you think that you are going!?" Kūkaku shouted.

"I'll find my own way in. Thanks for the idea though." Yoruichi leaped onto his head.

"Ichigo, there is no other way in," he said, "This is the easiest, and safest way into the Seireitei. We will be using the cannon."

"I think I'm with Kurosaki," Uryu said, "She can't just fire us all in there! We'll die, for sure!" For his comments, he was pegged in the side of his head, by a clear, spherical ball, which Ichigo caught, on the rebound.

"This is what we call, a Reishūkaku," she said, handing one to her brother, "It gathers your spiritual power, and translates it into a ball of energy, protecting you from the thick membrane of the Seireitei." Ganju exhaled, and summoned up a blue ball, protecting him from the outside world.

"It's easy," he said, making the presentation feel like an infomercial. Kūkaku smacked the ball a couple of times, even to provide an example.

"It's basically the same as Kidō," she said. Ichigo frowned.

"Hmm...Really wished one of my teachers would have bothered to teach me Kidō..." he said. Yoruichi narrowed his eyes.

"Be grateful that I taught you the art of the Shunpo..." he said.

"And I am eternally grateful..." Ichigo responded, sarcastically, "Whatever. If I lose a limb while doing this, you own me a..." He started his snarky comment, only to notice Orihime, looking at him, as he walked out of the room. He grimaced, and paused.

"A favor. A special favor." he said, his comment lacking the force that comments of his normally hold. Kūkaku smiled.

"I'll take that wager. If you follow my instructions wholly, you'll come out fully intact!"

"If you followed your instructions wholly, you would be fully intact. Oh wait," Ichigo said. Kūkaku narrowed her eyes.

"Well, I can see where he got his mouth from..." she said.

"Excuse me," Ichigo said, wondering what she said.

"Nothing. Get to practicing!"

* * *

"Inoue-dono! You are such a quick learner! It's perfect!"

"Ishida-dono! It's has a weird shape, but it's well made! You must be of the minimalistic side!"

"Yasutora-dono! It's not very stable, but it's packed with power! Very good!"

"...Kurosaki-dono...What is that..." Ichigo's ball was clearly the least stable of the group. It lacked a smooth surface, and was surging with electricity, as if Ichigo was just trying to exhibit his excess power. Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko tried to take the ball away from him, but instead were bounced away, into a wall.

"Step off, bro," Ichigo said, eyes narrow, "I know how this works." With a exhale, the ball evened out, becoming as stable as Orihime's and Uryū's.

"Spiritual control is nothing. It's a mental toy. A puzzle. Nothing difficult." The ball flared out again, as Ichigo let go of the controls.

"Then why are you controlling it now, idiot!" Uryū shouted. Ichigo smiled, and shifted his head at Uryū, shattering his ball with a quick outburst of spiritual pressure.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you, over the sound of you ball breaking. Try and run that past me again."

"..."

* * *

**Day Two**

* * *

"You ready kids?" Kūkaku shouted, tapping the cannon, "You got a hell a task ahead."

"I'm as ready as I will be," Ichigo said, scratching that back of his head, "Let's get this over with."

"Come on, get excited!"

"Yip."

"Sorry to keep you waiting..." Ganju said, running out side, in much, much more casual gear than what he was wearing earlier.

"I was unaware that we were waiting for you," Uryū said.

"As was I. What do you want?" Ichigo asked. Ganju glared at the orange haired substitute, and walked up to him.

"I'm going with you."

"The hell you are. Get lost."

"I'm going with you! My brother was killed by a Shinigami!"

"Ganju, stop!"

"I need to go! I need to know why! I need to know why my onī-san, who was a genius, did what he was always told dutifully, and was a symbol of excellence was betrayed, and killed!" Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Sad story. Unfortunately, I do not give a shit. You can go, but do not be a burden." He walked around the young man, and stepped into the base of the cannon. The rest of the force joined him, and placed a hand on the Reishūkaku.

"When we get in, stick together. If we are separated, they will kill us," Yoruichi said, "They are much more powerful than anything you have faced before. Do not underestimate them."

"I think that you are underestimating us," Ichigo said, "No one would have taken this mission, if we didn't know the dangers ahead." Orihime's look softened.

'Did I?' she wondered. The confidence she had earlier, started to fade.

* * *

"Wearing my Vice Captain's badge? That's a new one..." Renji said, walking into a medium sized room, with another, a small female, with her hair, wrapped into a bun, sitting inside, against a wall, "Momo? You're here early."

"Oh, Abarai-kun, hello," she said, meekly, "I was near by." Renji shrugged, and took a seat.

"No need to be so formal. We're friends here," he said, "And you look exhausted. What's up?"

"I'm worried about Captain Aizen," she said, "He seems worried and stressed, but he won't tell me anything..." Renji frowned.

"Yeah, I guess that is a cause for concern..." Renji replied. Two other Shinigami, one with blond hair, and a large bang covering his left eye, and one with spiky black hair, and a facial tattoo, walked in.

"What's the point of this?" the blond one asked, slight drawn out, even due to depression, or fatigue. Renji shrugged.

"Kira, you know when Saito Yū can find something to look into, that he will..." Renji said, "It's only natural."

"What's the leader of the Royal Guard doing, overstepping his boundaries?" the other one said, sitting down, "He's misusing his powers."

"He's also royalty, Shūhei," a woman, with a buxom body, something that he obviously took pride in, as her garb seemed worn loose to exhibit this, walking in, "He can do whatever he wants. No one can stop him."

"Regardless of that, Rangiku," Renji said, "The fact that he thinks he can bully us around, to do his bidding is-"

Renji's statement was interrupted, by the loud blaring of alert alarms, warning the Seireitei that through were intruders. The alert told everyone to get into their designated areas, and hunt down, and capture the intruders. With an unceremonious ending to the meeting, the Vice Captains split up, and hurried to their positions.

* * *

Rukia wished she couldn't hear them. The alert alarms. She knew whom they were for. And she wished they weren't.

"Why did you come for me?" she said, unmoving...

* * *

Chapter 10's music reference - "Guns of Summer" by Coheed and Cambria

* * *

Author's Note – Thank you for all of the support. I love to hear good things about the story, and the fact that you are taking the time to read it, and review it makes me extremely happy. It's motivates me to write every single day, and try and get a chapter for you to enjoy.

Unfortunately, there are somethings that have to be taken care of, so, until this, White will be in a little bit of a hiatus. It won't be too long, and when I return, I will fire back will a torrent of chapters. But until then, nothing will be posted.

But this can be made into a good thing! Now, as the story is in something of a break, you can help me get better for you. Post reviews that tell me what I'm doing right, wrong, anything. Get your friends who also read fanfictions a chance to read. Do anything.

Just to repeat, I am not abandoning this story. Just a small break. I hope you enjoyed what has been posted, and I hope you enjoy what should be a long future ahead, for us.

See you soon.


	12. Break on Through (To the Other Side)

Chapter 12 – Break on Through (To the Other Side)

"Well, this sucks..." Ichigo mused, arms crossed, standing in a hole, in about shin high sand, "I'm separated from everyone." He leaped out of the rubble, only to look back, confused.

"Wait, there wasn't sand there before... I must be with..." He froze, in thought. Inoue couldn't do that, to his knowledge, and Ishida and Chad powers can't do that, so...

"I'm with that idiot, I suppose..." he said, tone dropping. That wasn't pleasing to know. At least he had a punching bag to knock around, when he gets frustrated.

"Kurosaki! Where are you, ya moron!?" Ganju shouted, in a mocking tone, "Like that trick I just did to save our lives!?"

"You would have died, Muggle. Not me," Ichigo said, annoyed, "Hurry up. I don't wanna be here longer than I have to."

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun..." Orihime moaned, curled up, in a ditch. Uryū, who was checking on her condition, frowned slightly.

"Why is she thinking of that idiot?" he whispered bitterly. As slowly, and noninvasive as he possibly could, Uryū tugged on her shoulder, attempting to lift the girl back into the world of the awake.

Unfortunately, gentle nudges was not going to be enough to wake Orihime, so Uryū figured that shaking the girl a little bit harder would have to do. Still, Orihime refused to rise from her peaceful slumber.

"Come on, Inoue-san," Uryu said, hovering over the girl, "Wake-"

"YOU'RE SO CLOSE, KUROSKAI-KUN!" Orihime squealed, snapping into an upright position, her forehead meeting the Quincy's. Uryu was knocked onto his back, completely stunned.

"Eh, Ishida-kun?" she said, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine...Just a little bit of a headache..."

* * *

"We were separated by the tornado thing..." Ichigo whispered to himself, trying to figure out the situation, "Inoue is with the Quincy, I believe. Chad is alone, as is the cat...Now, I wonder where they could be..."

"What are you babblin' about?" Ganju asked.

"Silence."

"What did you say!? You betta show some damn respect for the guy who saved your life!"

"Stop talking."

"I should left let you smack into the ground!"

"..."

"Oh, where's that mouth of yours!?"

"..."

"Dumbass." Ichigo scoffed, before stopping.

"Something's not right here..." he said, looking around.

"Eh, what's the matter?" Ganju asked. Ichigo looked straight up.  
"...Where are we supposed to go?" he asked.

"Depends. Where are you going?" a bald man, from the rooftop of a nearby building asked. Ichigo and Ganju turned towards him.

"Whoa..." Ganju said, "Crap, what do we do?"

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked, bluntly. The man, and his companion, a rather feminine looking male, with black hair, and feathers protruding from his eyelashes both laughed.

"Funny. We should be the one asking the questions," the feminine male responded.

"Fire away," Ichigo said.

"What are you doing!?" Ganju shrieked, "We gotta get outta here! Those two are really strong!"

"So am I."

"Oh really..." the bald man said, "Well then, I'll be your challenger."

"Fine."

"FINE!" Ganju shouted, "Screw this! I'm outta here!" The man took off, in a mad sprint, away from the scene.

"Yumichika! After him!" the man ordered.

"Got it," Yumichika answered, jumping after the man. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"...Not going to help him?" the man asked. Ichigo shrugged.

"To be honest, I really don't care if he died or not. He's a hassle." he said.

"Sounds like you two aren't the best of allies."

"Whatever. Let's get this over with. I got things to do." The man laughed.

"Before we battle, mind sparing a few common courtesies?" Ichigo grimaced.

"I'll rather just kill you, and get this bullshit I gotten myself in over with."

"My name is Madarame Ikkaku! What's yours?"

"...Kurosaki Ichigo..." Ikkaku cackled in laughter.

"Another Ichi! That means that this going to be a fun fight!"

"...Can I just kill you now?"

* * *

"Captain Ichimaru...So pleasant to see you again," Yū said, pouring a shot of tequila, "Want some?"

"No thanks. I thought that this is a formal interview," Gin said, "Besides, I don't get why you're drinking an American drink, over a traditional Japanese drink anyway.

"Oh no, tequila is a Mexican drink. I got it from an American. Brigadier General Andrews, to be specific. A gift, from one Soul Society, to another."

"What is this all about?"

"Ah, nothing really. I'm not a busy man."

"So you think you can just waste other people's time?"

"...Seems like it. I am the head of the most powerful family in the Soul Society of Japan."

"And that makes you so important?"

"Very."

"Lord Saito, the reports have come in. There is a small team of insurgents currently in the Seireitei, as we speak." a woman, with long, straight blond hair, and bright orange eyes said.

"Good job, Captain Sato. Captain Ichimaru, I'm sure you want to go back and help, so I won't keep you any longer."

"Was there a reason to all of this?" Gin asked, slightly confused.

"A little bit. I actually do have a question," Yu said, eyes narrowing, "What exactly happened on the border? Why did I have to make a visit to that poverty stricken blight, to see if one of my biggest assets was in danger? Why did you not execute the invaders?"

"Well, I wonder why you couldn't ask me earlier."

"Again, had to build a case. Can't have you lying to me with stakes this high."

"For me?"

"Oh you. You're not even close."

* * *

"You got that focused look down pat," Ikkaku said, "Real nice. I'm sure you can entertain." Ichigo rolled his eyes, and drew his sword.

"Let's go," he said, charging in. Ikkaku grinned, drawing his sword, and holding out the sheath in a defensive stance.

"Come on!" Ikkaku screamed. Ichigo exhaled, and spun to Ikkaku's offensive hand, swinging his sword down at his shoulder, which the bald man effortlessly dodged. Ichigo, not wanting to let go of the momentum, swung across his body, which Ikkaku parried with his sheath.

'Predictable...' Ichigo thought. Ikkaku, now on the offensive, poked in, with his katana, which Ichigo dodged, retreating.

"I'm not going to get anywhere with attacks like that..." Ichigo whispered. He reformed his stance, and glared at Ikkaku, who was grinning.

"What's the matter, Ichigo? Not doing as well as you thought?" Ikkaku asked, mockingly. Ichigo sighed.

"I guess I'm just going to break this guy down, bit by bit." Ichigo, instead of recklessly charging in, took slow, and deliberate steps toward his enemy. Ikkaku rose an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Ichigo ignored the question, and continued in, very slowly. Ikkaku frowned.

"Fine! I'll take charge of this fight," he said, charging in, himself. Ichigo, smiled, and rose his sword over his torso.

Ikkaku tried to open up Ichigo's defensive, with the sheath, but the red head refused to allow access. Not losing any form of confidence, Ikkaku swung down, with his Zanpakutō, which Ichigo easily deflected.

"Too slow!" Ikkaku shouted, swinging his sword down into Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo winced, before twisting his body around, driving the sword out of his body. With little hesitation, Ichigo poked his sword straight at Ikkaku, who had little time to avoid the strike. The huge Zanpakuto struck true, in the bald Shinigami's abdomen, and knocked him back, fresh blood pouring from the wound. Ikkaku grunted, struggling to raise his stance again.

"I'm surprised you can still fight, with that injury to your shoulder," he said, grinning, "You got guts, kid." Ichigo narrowed his eyes, and spat on the ground beside him.

"Abdominal injuries limit how much strength you can output. Also, they can affect stamina, speed, and pain tolerance," Ichigo said, "I just tore pretty much every muscle in your gut. You _aren't _going to last much longer." Ikkaku laughed.

"You think a injury like this can stop me!?" he shouted. Ichigo shrugged.

"I don't know. You're not pretty smart."

"Cocky, eh? Let me end that right now..." Ikkaku said, holding his blade out, "EXTEND, HŌZUKIMARU!" The spiritual particles radiating off of him burst out, leaving dust where he stood. Ichigo frowned.

"A spear? Really?" Ichigo asked, stoically. Ikkaku stood his ground, with a spear as long, if not longer, than he was tall, grinning.

"Oi, don't judge a book by its cover," Ikkaku responded. He then charged in, poking inward at Ichigo three times, which Ichigo effortlessly dodged, before find steel on his forth attempt. Ichigo was barely phazed.

"How disappointing. I was expected something cool to happen, but all I got was this," Ichigo taunted. Ikkaku grinned.

"Split, Hōzukimaru!" he shouted, and the spear split apart. Ichigo's eyes widened, as a blade whipped around his shoulder, and cut his right arm open. The substitute growled, and swung his sword haphazardly, trying to create place. The tactic was a success, as Ikkaku jumped back, and chuckled softly.

"Not a spear, Ichigo. It's a sensetsukon. Get it straight," he taunted. Ichigo sighed, and wrapped the excess cloth at the butt of his blade around his wound.

"I will break you in half," Ichigo whispered underneath his breath. He then turned his attention to Ikkaku.

"I really don't have time for this, so I'm afraid that this exhibition is going to have to end very soon." Ikkaku dropped his grin.

"What!? Are you not enjoying yourself!? This is a fantastic fight!"

"Not really. Fighting is dumb."

"Then what are you doing here?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Trying to kill you. You are the enemy, and thus, you are up for destruction." Ikkaku frowned.

"Punk. And to think I was actually beginning to like you," he said, twirling one of the segments of the Zanpakutō. Ichigo sighed, once more.

"That will do..." he said, to himself, "Let's go, baldy." Ichigo charged in, and swung twice, both blows aimed at the neck of the Shinigami. Ikkaku easily deflected the blows, both whipping an attack in, which cut Ichigo's cheek open. The substitute, however, was completely unfazed, and continued to advance, confusing Ikkaku.

"I guess you just wanna die!" he shouted, flicking his wrist, sending another attack out, this one connecting with Ichigo's chest. Ikkaku laughed, before finding his eyes widening involuntarily.

"Just as planned," Ichigo said, with the blade of Hōzukimaru in his chest. Wrapping his arms around the wood, Ikkaku could not pull out the blade out of Ichigo's chest, without letting go of his weapon. And that was simply not going to happen.

Closing his eyes, Ikkaku accepted the upward slash, that not cut his torso open, but shattered his weapon too.

* * *

Chapter 11's music reference - "La Villa Strangiato" by Rush

* * *

I'm back! And I'm glad people are not only enjoying my story, but enjoying my version of Ichigo. It's always nice to see good things written about things you work very hard on, so thank you, and thank you for waiting patiently.

I told you that I was not giving up. Read and review. See ya soon.

Oh, and check out the songs in the chapter titles. I picked them for a reason. And, they give a insight of the music this Ichigo listens to.


	13. Lament for the Aurochs

Chapter 13 – Lament for the Aurochs

"Damn it!" Ganju shouted, "Where the hell am I!" He was currently running around the Seireitei, aimlessly, trying to get away from an opponent he did not want any part of.

"Well, he did look pretty girly...I'm sure I could-" he started to say, before Yumichika appeared in front of him, and cut him down his chest.

"The way you run is so ugly," he said, smirking, "Not only are you a coward, but you are hideous."

"Y-You bastard!" Ganju shouted. Yumichika, as he planted his feet on the former royal's chest, and kicked off, leaping through the air, to land gracefully on his feet. Ganju, on the other hand, landed flat on his butt.

"If this keeps up, this little invasion of yours won't last much long," Yumichika said.

"Don't focus on the idiot. He's nothing but dead weight," Ichigo said, rounding the corner. Yumichika's eyes widened.

"H-How? Did-"

"Yes, I defeated your partner. He's bleeding out, by the way." Ichigo rolled his neck, and smirked.

"If he ever wakes up again, tell him that his healing ointment sucks."

"Why, I-" is all Yumichika had time to say, before finding a fist in his throat. He fell back, knocked out.

"You ran away from this. Poor show, Ganju. Poor show."

"Shadup..."

* * *

"Ken-chan! It's this way!" a little girl, with bright pink hair, shouted, riding the shoulder of the massive Captain. Kenpachi grunted.

"I'm pretty damn sure you're leadin' me in a friggin' circle!" he argued.

"No I'm not! I'm sure that it's this way!"

"...Whatever..."

* * *

"...I'm glad he didn't find us...He might not be the brightest Shinigami here..." Uryu said, hiding with Orihime, on a rooftop. Exhaling, the Quincy turned to his partner.

"Now, if only we knew where to go..." he said.

"We could go to that tower, over there," Orihime responded. Uryū blinked.

"What tower?" he asked.

"That big, white tower. The one near the top of the hill," she said, as a presence arrived next to her, preparing to strike.

Uryū wasted no time, swiftly moving over, to get Orihime out of the way of the attack, which put a sizable dent in the building's roof. The hulk blinked, before grinning.

"I missed..." he mumbled, "Interesting...Who are you?" Uryu glared at him.

"Who are we? What an idiotic question," the Quincy fired back, "Can you explain why you attacked a girl who wasn't even aware of your position?" The shinigami laughed.

"Nevermind! I don't care who you are anyway! I'll just kill you two, and get this pointless crap over with." He drew his weapon again, and swung it at the the two, splitting them apart.

Orihime was the first on the offensive, summoning Tsubaki. The hot-blooded spirit dashed at the shinigami, who scoffed, and knocked him away, cleanly.

"Tsubaki!" she shouted. She scooped up the small fairy, and cradled it in her small hands. Tsubaki coughed.

"You idiot! Why would you use a weak attack like that?" he asked, before returning to Orihime's hairpins. The Shinigami laughed.

"I have never seen an attack like that, but I was still able to deflect it away," he said, smugly, "That was definitely not an attack with killing intent. Pathetic. Where the hell do you think you are, little girl? The amusement park? This is war!" Orihime flinched, as the man began to aim his sword down on her, and blinked in confusion when nothing struck her. Instead, the Shinigami was knocked over her, with five arrows in his back.

"Killing intent, eh?" Uryū said, calmly, holding a ornate blue and white bow, "If you want killing intent so badly, then come get some. My bow is full of it."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Ganju asked, walking a pace behind Ichigo. The red head shrugged.

"That big tower, near the hill, I suppose," he replied. Ganju rolled his eyes.

"So, you know for a fact that this person is there?"

"No. But, it's better than standing around, like idiots, and doing nothing."

"Whatever. This is stupid anyway."

* * *

"I can't...Believe...That they...Left me..." said a tired voice, from in front of the duo. It came from a short male, with droopy eyes, and a meek build. Ichigo grinned.

"Ey, kid," he said. The Shinigami looked up.

"Gut check," Ichigo said, thrusting his face into the midsection of the poor Shinigami, flooring him. He exhaled, and grabbed the dizzied victim by his collar.

"You. Where is Kuchiki Rukia held?"

"Eh?"

"Don't make me punch you again. Where is she at?"

"Eh...?" Ichigo growled.

"This is pointless."

"There they are!" another new voice, this one much more boisterous than the Shinigami in Ichigo's clutches, shouted.

"Let me at em!"

"Kill them!"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, and drew his Zanpakutō.

"Back off, or I'll kill the brat," he said, tonelessly. The Shinigami squirmed weakly.

Silence. Then, uproarious laughter from the new group.

"Go ahead! He's useless!"

"Thanks for doing us a favor!"

"Stupid Fourth Division!" Ichigo grimaced.

"So you're not even useful as a hostage," he said, casually tossing the boy away, "Well, let's get this slaughter over. I don't have time to play with stupid thugs."

"Or," Ganju said, holding a large smoke bomb, "You could be smart!" He tossed the bomb into the middle of the group, and watched it promptly exploded, sending the frenzied riot into a mass hysteria of coughing and gagging. Ichigo, without any reaction, shrugged.

"Or that," he said, flatly.

"Follow me," the discarded Shinigami from before said, holding a floor tile up. Not bothering to argue, Ichigo and Ganju followed him.

* * *

"A Quincy!?" the Shinigami shouted, slowly rising from the ground, "I should crush you from doing that." He grabbed his Zanpakutō, and held it straight up.

"Instead, I'll rip you to shreds. Spread your wings, Tsunzakigarasu!" Crushing the blade underneath his palm, he sprouted countless flying blades, which danced around him.

"I am Ikkanzaka Jirōbō, Fourth Seat of the Seventh Division! I was nicknamed Kamaitachi, for my mastery of ranged weapons. You better regret trying to fight me." Uryū narrowed his eyes.

"Idiot..." he said. Jirōbō pointed at Uryū, which sent his weapons flying toward the Quincy. Instead of making an attempt at dodging, Uryū decided to end this quickly, and shoot down the blades.

All of the blades.

Jirōbō was stunned.

"Y-You...How did you?" he sputtered. Uryū scoffed.

"Was that it?" he asked, mockingly, "That was pathetic. To think that you're the master of ranged weapons." Jirōbō's eyes widened, in anger.

"Don't you think you won, you brat!" he roared, summoning more blades. Uryū chuckled.

"You still don't understand," the Quincy said, tonelessly, firing off another shot, this time piercing the left hand of the Shinigami. Jirōbō looked at his shattered Zanpakuto, then back at the massive hole in his hand, then screamed, doubling over in pain.

Orihime was shocked.

"I never knew Ishida-kun was this strong..." she said, breathlessly. He had just completely disabled the Shinigami, without even breaking a sweat. He had just saved her, without struggle.

'What did I do?'

"I have to ask you this," Uryu said, calmly walking toward Jirōbō, "Are you regretting fighting me? This fight was a complete mismatch from the beginning." Jirōbō felt his blood boil.

"Are you asking me if I regret this!" he roared, as if he was offended, "**YOU'LL** be the ones regretting this!" As he ranted, he turned toward Orhime, and prepared to strike, with his uninjured hand.

Only to be interrupted by Uryū.

"Are you trying to attack Inoue-san, because you can't defeat me?" he asked, darkly, "Or are you trying to take her as a hostage?" Readying his arrow, he came across another explanation.

"Thinking about it, you've only been targeting Inoue-san from the beginning. That explains your haughty attitude. You aren't strong. You're just a bully."

"..." For the first time, Jirōbō could not muster anything to say. Uryu smirked.

"Enough said. I'll put an end to this. **Permanently**." Firing two arrows off, both of them puncturing the abdomen of the Shinigami, knocking him away.

"Thank you, Ishida-kun," Orihime said, knocking Uryū out of his post victory stupor. The Quincy turned to her, and flushed slightly.

"Ah, it was nothing, Inoue-san. Just doing my duty," he said, nervously, but steadily. Inoue, in response, smiled.

"So...Is he dead?" she said. Uryu shook his head.

"No. I sealed the pressure points, which control his spiritual powers," he answered, "He'll live, but he'll never be a Shinigami again." Gathering himself, he turned toward the tower.

"Let's go." With a nod, Orihime followed him.

'In ten days, Ishida-kun became so strong. So did Sado-kun and Kurosaki-kun...' she thought to herself, 'What was I doing during the same time...

'I don't feel stronger at all...'

* * *

"Yamada Hanatarō..." Ichigo said, "By the nine, what an awful name."

"What? It's not too bad," Hanatarō said, meekly.

"Trust me. I know a thing about bad names. And your name is awful."

"Ichigo, stop being annoying," Ganju said. Ichigo glared at him.

"If you ever call me by my given name again, I will gut you," he growled, darkly, "And that is not a threat. That is a promise."

"What!? You call me by my given name all the damn time!" Ganju argued.

"You're not important. And you couldn't beat me, even if I was tied."

"Why you!?"

"Excuse me..."

"Go away, dead weight," Ichigo said, not bothering to turn his direction, "Your presence is bumming me out. Be useless elsewhere."

"Where exactly did you take us?" Ganju asked.

"The sewer systems. They're rather complex, and can lead you nearly anywhere in the Seireitei."

"Effin' neato. Go away."

"Why did you invade the Seireitei anyway?"

"To prevent regret. Go away."

"To whom?"

` "What are we playing? Twenty questions? Go away."

"...Is it Kuchiki Rukia?" Ichigo paused.

"...Well, you might not be useless after all..."

* * *

"Madarame Ikkaku..." Renji said, sitting down, by a window, "Defeated by the invaders..." He knew who did it. He knew that leaving him alive would bite the Seireitei in the ass. When the Captain Commander made no immediate moves to go after the substitute, he also knew that this was going to bite them in the ass.

"Damn it..." he said, grabbing Zabimaru. He looked around, then flipped on his shades, as he left. The redhead knew exactly where the substitute was going.

* * *

"He's not even going to draw a sword! What an id-" an unseated member of the Eleventh Division said, before receiving a heavy straight, from Sado, sending him flying. The giant clenched his fists, and his right arm surged with energy.

"..." As the silent giant went to work, shredding through the combative division, as if they were cheese.

* * *

"Fresh air! Thank God!" Ganju shouted, taking a big breath of air, coming from underneath the sewer system. Ichigo poked his head out, and looked around.

"Are we there yet?" he asked, dully. Hanatarō shook his head.

"This is as close I can lead you..." he said, flatly. Ichigo climbed out of the hole, and stretched.

"Eh, this is close enough," he said, before falling to a neutral state. Something didn't feel right. Someone was watching them.

"Come out..." he whispered.

"You say something, Ichigo?" Ganju said, before finding a fist in his face. Clutching at his face, the man started to sputter about.

"What the hell was that for!?" he shouted. Ichigo shot him a dark glare.

"I already warned you that you shouldn't use my given name," he said, before facing the front. Of course, he would be here...

"What are you doing here?" he said, flatly. The red head Vice Captain appeared, jumping from above.

"I have work to attend to," Renji said, "And you're becoming a major nuisance."

"You can avoid this, by leaving us alone." Renji scoffed.

"Avoid what?"

"Death," Ichigo said, drawing his sword, "But you don't look too smart, so I guess that this is a forgone conclusion." Renji smirked, as he drew his sword.

"I believe you don't know my name yet."

"I don't need to know the name of a corpse."

"Funny. Then I don't know why I bothered to learn your name, Ichigo." The orange haired Shinigami's eyebrow twitched, in anger.

"I'm getting rather annoyed with strangers using my damn given name," he said, "I'll just use you as an example." Renji's smirk evolved into a grin, as he charged Ichigo, sword drawn. Steel met steel, and the two Zanpakuto's met in the clash produced sparks.

"Come on, Ichigo! Show me how you're going to save Rukia!" Renji shouted. Ichigo glared at the redhead.

"You can't draw me out, idiot..." he whispered, before slowly sidestepping, trying to figure out what his opponent was doing.

"Unsure of yourself?" he said, "Why not use that predictable whip sword thing, again? Really worked out well for you the first time." Renji growled as he flash stepped in front of Ichigo, and swung down, scarring the ground. The substitute spun out of the way of the strike, and tried to follow up, grabbing his cleaver with his left hand, swinging it upward, haphazardly. Renji jumped out of the way.

"Not good enough!" the Vice Captain shouted, charging in. Ichigo rolled his eyes, and caught Renji's blade in the curve of his own. With a flick of his wrist, Renji was sucked towards him, and Ichigo delivered a sharp knee to the face. Renji stumbled back, grimacing.

"Boring. Predictable. That seems to make up your fighting style," Ichigo said, "That's not going to be good for you." Renji eyes narrowed, into a fierce glare.

"How do you expect to save Rukia?" he asked, "Your swordsmanship is awful and undisciplined." Ichigo paused, before shrugging his shoulders.

"Eh, I had a crappy teacher," he responded.

"Did you at least learn Kidō?"

"No, I didn't."

"...Have you at least achieved Bankai?" Ichigo rose an eyebrow.

"Ban-what?"

"How did you ever figure out your Zanpakutō's name?"

"..." Renji facepalmed.

"How dare you say that you are going to save Rukia, coming here completely unprepared for what's coming up!? How dare you think that you just waltz in here!? I won't even allow you to give her false hope..." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"You're getting on my nerves," Ichigo said, "I don't have to prove anything to you. Now step aside. You're mind is clearly not into this fight."

"SILENCE!" Renji roared, "I'll rid the world of you! Roar, Zabimaru!" The whip blade emerged, and the redhead stared down Ichigo, who smirked. Renji rose an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" he asked, voice dripping with hostile emotions. Ichigo shrugged, but did not offer any answer. Renji scoffed, "Idiot..."

With a quick flick of his wrist, Zabimaru stretched, hurling itself at Ichigo, who prepared to grab it, like their first fight. Unlike last time, Renji retracted himself, and not the blade, pulling himself closer to the substitute. Ichigo received a hard punch, to his chin, staggering a bit.

"Well...That's new..." he said, grimacing. Renji, giving his enemy no time to recover, shot out his weapon again, which Ichigo deflected. Deciding that it was the proper time for him to get offensive, he charged in. Renji smirked.

"Forgetting something!?" he shouted, as he retracted his blade. Ichigo barely had time to react, and he caught the sharp hooks in his shoulder.

"Fuck!" he shouted, stumbling to his knees, back to Renji. With absolutely no time waste, Renji shot off another attack, this one carrying Ichigo into a wall.

"Kurosaki-san!"

"Ichigo!" Ganju and Hanatarō synchronized, as the wall crumbled around Ichigo. The orange haired Shinigami rose from the rubble, with a fresh wound on his back, and the top of his head, both leaking blood.

"Nice one..." he said, wiping the blood from his eyes, "Now, let's get dangerous." With a flash step, Ichigo appeared in front of Renji, sword high, ready to strike. Renji, calm, whipped Zabimaru at the substitute, which Ichigo knocked away. However, the whip flailed about, and one of the hooks caught Ichigo's left shoulder, ripping it open. Ichigo grunted, in irritation, slashing downward, which Renji caught with the retracting Zanpakutō. With another thrust, Zabimaru was sent flying at the wounded Ichigo, who moved out of the way. Again, he was caught by Zabimaru protruding hooks, and drug in, which Renji rewarded him with a punch, flooring him. Sekking the chance to end this, Renji lifted Zabimaru high, and slammed it down, seeking the finishing blow. However, Ichigo blocked the strike, with the heel of his foot. Renji's eye's widened.

"Not this time," Ichigo said, darkly, before rolling back, taking Renji with him, and delivering a quick flurry of punches to the midsection, before sending him airborne with a heavy right. Ichigo rolled back to his feet, and jumped at the Vice Captain, sword ready. Renji, however, recovered before he could strike, and deflected the attack.

"Nice try, rookie," Renji said, calmly, before firing off another attack, sending Ichigo flying into the ground.

"I don't know why you bothered..." he said, menacingly, "You can't possibly believe that you have a chance. I'm only a Vice Captain. My Captain is a lot stronger than I am. And you think that you, who doesn't even know the name of your Zanpakutō could ever challenge us? You think that you could ever save Rukia with your skill? I have been training for years. You've only been a Shinigami for a couple of months. You had no shot in this fight."

* * *

Ichigo, wearing a white skeletal mask, with three red slash marks, felt weightless.

"I must be inside the world my Zanpakutō lives in..." he said, voice wavering. Indeed, his Zanpakutō appeared, and he looked rather frustrated.

"Do you see how your opponent and his Zanpakutō fight together?" he said, gruffly, "In perfect unison. Both sides understand each fully. There is no conflict between the two...

"But you and I clash. And all you carry is an empty, hollow blade...You possibly can't save Rukia like this." Ichigo's mask shattered, and he smirked.

"Of course I can..." Ichigo said. His Zanpakutō frowned.

"I don't need a lecture from a sword, on how I'm supposed to fight. You are nothing but a sword, and you will give me your power."

"So you continue to fight this," the Zanpakutō spirit said, furiously, "How pathetic. And to think you call yourself a Shinigami..."

* * *

"I'll end this," Renji said, holding Zabimaru high, "Your life as Shinigami ends tonight."

"I'm not a Shinigami," Ichigo said, weakly, but threateningly. Renji growled.

"Time to die!" Renji shouted, swinging downward, at the substitute. However, Ichigo caught the blade with his own, as his body surged with energy. Renji's eyes widened.

"You'll be the one to die, tonight, Shinigami," Ichigo shouted, "I'll send Rukia your regards." His Zanpakuto began to glow a light blue color.

"Begone! Getsuga Tenshō!" A massive blast of light erupted from his blade, engulfing Renji in a light, which not only shred his Zanpakuto, but his body too. The fiery Vice Captain paused, blood pouring from his wounds, before falling forward. Ichigo climbed out of the rubble, and stared down his former opponent.

"Resilient, eh..." Ichigo breathed. Renji slowly turned his head toward the victor.

"Ichigo...You can save her..." he said. Ichigo rose an eyebrow.

"You have to save her...You have to..." Ichigo stared at the groveling man, eyebrows furrowed.

"No matter how much I trained, Captain Kuchiki always defeated me. No matter how hard I tried. When Rukia was sentenced to death, and he wouldn't fight against the ruling, I knew there was nothing I could have did to stop it...I'm absolutely pathetic...The worst...

"But...You can...You have to, Kurosaki Ichigo...I don't care about shame...I don't care about pride...All I care about is that Rukia makes it out alive..." Ichigo scoffed.

"Have some damn dignity," he said, "I'm not saving Rukia out of the goodness of my damn heart. I'm saving her because it's my damn fault she's caught up in this bullshit. If it wasn't for the fact that you're crying at my feet, like a bitch, you would have been a memory." With a quick turn, he started to walk away from the wounded Vice Captain.

"But I will save her. And instead of crying, you better help Abarai..." Renji's eyes widened, before his look softened.

"Rukia...You told him about me...You idiot..."

* * *

As another building collapsed, Ichigo's Zanpakuto spirit sighed, in frustration.

"Why does he keep doing this to himself?" he said, sadly.

* * *

Chapter 12's music reference - "Break on Through (To the Other Side)" by The Doors


	14. Raining Blood

Chapter 14 – Raining Blood

_"Why won't defend yourself?" an irritated, younger Kurosaki Ichigo asked. Sado shrugged._

_ "I promised my abuelo that I would never fight for selfish reasons again," the silent giant answered. Ichigo narrowed his eyes._

_ "And apparently defending yourself is selfish?" Sado nodded again. Ichigo sighed._

_ "That logic is stupid..." Wiping the blood off his fist, he helped Sado up._

_ "We need to get you to a medic. It's on the house, by the way."_

* * *

"It seems that I'm going to have to fight, now..." a man, with goatee of stubble, long wavy brown hair, said, "What a drag. I was hoping to stay here and drink sake with my dear Nanao-chan." The bespectacled woman in the room with him sighed.

"Then who's going to do your work?" she said, sharply.

"...I'll worry about it tomorrow," he said, hoping that was an acceptable answer.

"You said that yesterday."

"Eh...Then I'll keep putting it off until I have the time for it." Nanao glared at him.

"You have all the time in the world to do it."

"But who's going to fight the invader."

"I'll do it. Even though he made it this far, he doesn't seem too powerful. I can eliminate him." A soft fluttering was heard, and a hell butterfly landed in front of the man.

"Emergency! Emergency!" the butterfly announced, "A message, for Captain Kyōraku no Jirō Sōzōsa Shunsui of the Eighth Division, and second son of the Kyōraku family! Peace time precautions have been lifted! All Shinigami, including Captains and their Vice Captains are authorized to carry their Zanpakutōs on their person!"

"Who made this message? Suì-Fēng?"

"Message approved via the signature of Captain Suì-Fēng of the Second Division, Commander of the Stealth Force, Corp Commander of the Executive Militia, and ninth head of the Fēng family." Shunsui sighed.

"Of course it was..."

* * *

_Last night..._

* * *

"They even defeated Abarai-kun!?" Momo said, in shock. Kira shook his head, slowly.

"Renji was barely alive when Captain Ichimaru and I found him..." he replied.

"Those invaders are no joke," Rangiku said, leaning against a wall.

"Is he going to be okay?" Momo asked.

"He'll be fine. I stabilized his condition on the scene," Kira said, "But it's a miracle that he's still with us. He had lost a lot of blood..."

"Now what?" Rangiku asked.

"Throw him in jail," the calm, icy tone of Kuchiki Byakuya said, sparking a jolt of fear in the youngest Vice Captain in the room.

"Captain Kuchiki," Momo said, "I-I respectfully disagree with your decision..."

"What for?" Byakuya said, "Vice Captain Abarai willingly attacked the invaders, without reinforcements. He released his Zanpakutō, without permission. He willingly broke several laws of the Seireitei."

"But-"

"We will comply with your decision, Captain Kuchiki..." Kira interrupted, pushing Momo's head down.

"I...We comply..." she said, sadly. With a scoff, Byakuya left the makeshift resting room. Momo exhaled.

"Ooh, sooo scary~," Gin said, suddenly appearing in the room, producing a squeak from Momo.

"Captain, it's a surprise to see you here," Kira said, "Is Central 46 going to put Ren- Vice Captain Abarai on trial?" Gin smirked.

"Shockingly, no. I just they have bigger things on their plates..."

"That's good," said Momo, from under her breath.

"But, that does give the Captain Commander something to think about..."

"What are we doing with Vice Captain Abarai?" asked Kira. Gin shrugged, walking out of the room.

"Send him to the Med Hold barracks. Let them deal with him," he said, before disappearing from sight.

"Ah, Rangiku-san, will you help me take him over there?" Kira asked. Rangiku looked shocked that he would ask such a question.

"Eh, why me?" she said, "My wrists really hurt, after a day of endless paper work. I don't know if I will be able to help you." Kira narrowed his eyes.

"You were drinking all day."

"No I wasn't. I was working."

"You were working on getting drunk. Shūhei was with you." Rangiku's eyebrow twitched.

"Ah, I was-"

"Just help. I'm not going to let you free that that easily..." With a sighing, Rangiku ceased her complaining, and help lift the litter.

With the departure of the two, Momo was left in the room alone, to think.

"At least someone got her to work," Captain Hitsugaya said, appearing next to Momo, generating a genuine scream from her.

"Tōshirō-kun! Do Captains not make noise when they walk or something!?" she shouted, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"The proper term of address is Captain Hitsugaya," he said, "I worked very hard for this position."

"Fine, Hitsugaya-kun," Momo teased, smiling brightly. Hitsugaya groaned.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for my Vice Captain, but I see that she is tending to Abarai-san...How did he get beaten so badly?" Momo's smile faded.

"The invaders...They're really strong..."

"Something doesn't add up..." Hitsugaya said, crossing his arms, "Ichimaru...He's hiding something..."

"What do you mean?"

"Just watch out for him...He might be up to something..."

* * *

"Stop meddling, Yū..." Aizen Sōsuke, said to no one in particular, practicing calligraphy in his room, when heard a knock.

"Enter," he said, sternly. With shaky, and timid motion, the door crept open, revealing Momo, in her nightgown.

"I sorry about disturbing you so late...It's just...It's just that I couldn't sleep/"

"You couldn't sleep?" Aizen repeated. Momo nodded.

"Is this related to the invasion?" Again, Momo nodded.

"I'm sorry..." Aizen smiled, and stood up.

"You're welcome her as long you want," he said, "You have a rough day. Let me brew up some tea."

"I checked on Renji-kun earlier. I heard he's going to make a full recovery," Aizen said.

"That's good..." Momo responded.

"Captain Kuchiki wanted to demote him, but everyone else argued against it. While his actions were reckless, he is a very talented young man, with a very bright future ahead of him. No one would like it if he was demoted."

"Thank you, Captain Aizen..." Momo said. Aizen just smiled, in response.

* * *

**Day Three**

* * *

"They're just stairs," Ichigo said, dead of humor, looking down at Ganju and Hanatarō struggling with the obstacle.

"Some just weren't blessed with your endless stamina," Ganju shouted.

"That's what your sister said too," Ichigo responded, with a grin.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just hurry up."

"I've finally found you, Kurosaki Ichigo..." a menacing figure from above said.

* * *

"An emergency meeting, and war time protocol has been called?" Shunsui said, "I guess these invaders are no joke..." Grabbing his Zanpakutō, he started walking toward the exit.

"Where are you going now?"

"To wake up Jūshirō...I guess I can take care of the invader too..."

Another body was sent flying, due to the immense power of Sado, and his right arm. No one had been able to challenge him. And he wasn't going to allow himself to lose.

"Young man, may I ask what you doing?" Shunsui said from above, falling from the ceiling, haori flowing dramtically in the wind. Sado narrowed his eyes.

"Wow, that was an impressive entrance...Wish I had my rose petals accompanying me. That would have made it perfect..." Sado tightened his fist, and charged forward, punching out. With a nonchalant motion, Shunsui caught the attack, with the butt of his katana.

"Don't you think my entrance would have been better with rose petals, gracefully around me, as I soared through the skies?" he asked. Sado pushed back.

"Ah, a quiet one," Shunsui said.

"Move aside." Sado said. Shunsui clapped, chanting, "He speaks!" as he did so.

"I don't want to fight you."

"Same here. So let's not. Let's just talk this out, and leave uninjured."

"...I have to advance past you."

"For what reason? To save Kuchiki-chan? You only knew her for a couple months." Sado clenched his fists.

"She is one of my friends. And if Ichigo wants to save her, I will back him, in every way I can. So you must move out of my way."

"Unfortunately for you, there is nothing beyond me..."

* * *

"Sl-Slow down..." Hanatarō said, struggling to keep up.

"I'm walking," Ichigo said, irritated. For some reason, his head was really hurting.

"Hanatarō, are you okay?" Ganju asked. Hanatarō shook his head, before collapsing. Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Of course you would be the first to collapse..." he said, walking toward the fallen medic.

"Something seems to be wrong with him," Ganju said, "I don't blame him. This place feels...heavy."

"You felt it too?" Ichigo asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow, "It sucks that I can't pinpoint what the hell is going on. It's just so widespread."

_Jingle..._

Ichigo took a step to the side, mere moments before a rusted blade penetrated his neck. On reflex, Ichigo grabbed his Zanpakutō, swinging it at a massive figure, who blocked it away.

"Nice one," the giant said, "Let's see if you can do that again." The man slammed his sword into the ground, where Ichigo was once standing, and grinned.

"I guess it wasn't a fluke..."

"Ganju, get him out of him," Ichigo ordered. Silently, Ganju lifted the body of Hanatarō, and ran off with him.

"Their taking the body away, Ken-chan," a little, pink-haired child, on the back of the giant shouted, "I wanted to play with it."

"...I hate this place so much," Ichigo said, tonelessly.

"Is this that guy Baldy was talkin about!" the girl asked. The man grinned madly.

"Looks like it." Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"I really, really hate this place..."

* * *

"Good, your stamina is top class," Shunsui said, deflecting another attack away, smiling, "Now, if only the stability of your attacks could be improved, you might be a threat." With a grunt, Sado sent another attack, which Shunsui, with less effort than before, knocked away.

"Don't let your emotions get the best of you." Sado looked at the Captain, wide-eyed.

'How was he beating him like this. All that training. Nullified.'

"Are you done? I can arrest you, without harming you. That would be for the best." Closing his eyes, Sado summoned the last remaining bits of his power, and charged forward. Shunsui eyes widened as he drew his swords, and slashed Sado twice, both times on his chest. The burst of power flew off randomly, and crashing behind his barracks, creating a massive explosion.

"That could have been bad..." Shunsui said, "Sorry about cutting you. It had to be down."

"You're still here?" Nanao asked, walking through a hole in a wall, "I see you didn't do a quality job taking the invader down."

"Eh, he just needed a bit of consoling. Nothing major."

"Shall I apply the finishing touch?" she asked. Shunsui's smirk dissolved.

"No, let's give him the right to a fair trial," he said, "Or, at least the fairest trial we can give him."

"He's an invader! And he's probably an ally of-"

"Enough. He has the right to prove himself innocent."

* * *

"Kurosaki Ichigo," the man said, with a smirk, "I have been waiting for this."

"I got here yesterday," Ichigo said.

"My name is Zaraki Kenpachi! And as a reward for accepting my challenge, I will let you cut me where ever you want to." Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"...That honestly might be the stupidest thing I have ever heard," he said, "That is so blantaly stupid, that I'm pretty damn confident that this is a trap."

"No tricks. No traps. Hit me with your best shot." Ichigo sighed, before charging forward, and with everything that he had, aimed a slash right at Kenpachi's jugular.

The sword hit skin, but did not penetrate. Blood was dripping onto the floor, but it wasn't the Captain's. Ichigo's eyes widened, before falling back into a neutral state.

"How disappointing," Kenpachi said, "I guess this will be easier than I thought." Ichigo grimaced.

"Well, shit..." he said, jumping away.

"I thought you would be enough to cut me. Ikkaku was completely wrong about you..." Ichigo smirked.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve..." he said. Kenpachi grinned, before charging in, slashing wildly, nicking Ichigo a couple of times, but not inflicting anything serious on him. Ichigo calmly standing his ground, gathered his blade with both of his hands, slashed forward, cutting Kenpachi across his chest.

"You're leaving yourself way too open. Even someone relatively new with a sword saw that." Kenpachi grinned, as he looked at the shallow wound on his chest.

"So, you can cut me," he said, "What changed, Ichigo?"

"Nothing really," Ichigo answered, "I just...I'm just tapping into my strength a little more."

"Oh, you are," Kenpachi said, before the world seemed to shatter in front of Ichigo's eyes.

"What the..." he sputtered, as the most intense spiritual pressure he ever felt overcame him.

"You look nervous, Ichigo! What's the matter!" Kenpachi roared, in excitement.

* * *

"This isn't good..." Yoruichi said, "He can't win in his current state..." He started to go help him, before thinking back.

_"This isn't Hollowification..."_

_ "How did Kurosaki get so powerful?"_

Grimly, Yoruichi resumed watching the fight from a safe distance.

"Well, Urahara did need something to go off, to help..." he said, "I'll get involved, if the fight escalates too far..."

* * *

Ichigo couldn't move. He couldn't lift his sword. He couldn't dodge. He couldn't block. He was reduced to watching Kenpachi make mince meat of his body. And Kenpachi was just...euphoric...Or so it seemed.

With a heavy overhead strike, Ichigo was blown into the wall behind him, blood sticking to the wall. His body crashed on the ground, and Ichigo couldn't move.

"Get up. You're boring me," Kenpachi said. Ichigo tried, but he simply couldn't. Kenpachi scoffed.

"Pathetic. I have no interest in killing the weak..." Ichigo, releasing a burst of energy, stumbled back to his feet, and glared at the Captain.

"Fortunately for you, I'm not weak," he said, surging with energy. He started to charge Kenpachi, Zanpakutō aglow with collected energy.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo roared, slamming his blade into the chest of the Captain, creating a massive blue explosion.

When the dust cleared, Ichigo's eyes widened, as not only was his attack completely ineffective, but his Zanpakutō shattered. Kenpachi chortled, as he plunged his rusted blade into the neck of the substitute, grounding him.

"That was interesting, Ichigo," he said, "But it just didn't work. For shame." The Captain walked away, the bells in his hair jingling.

"And to think that Ikkaku saw potential in you..." he said, lifting the blade over his shoulder, kicking up some dirt. Ichigo tried to get up, but he felt life escaping him.

* * *

Black. Ichigo felt himself being taken over by darkness.

It felt horrible.

It felt as if something was trying to absorb him, and smother him.

And that damned mask covered his face again.

"Damn it..." he said falling, until the familiar city rose, the skies pouring down in an intense rain. His Zanpakutō spirit stood in his favorite sport, waiting for him.

"Welcome back, Ichigo," the Zanpakutō spirit said. Ichigo frowned.

"Not this shit again..." he said, "I'm not-"

"I'm aware. I decided that I was going to take a different approach to this problem." Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe, you don't deserve to use my power," the spirit said, "Maybe I could take over for you." Ichigo stood up.

"What are you trying to say?" Ichigo said, with a wavy double voice effect applied. The spirit chuckled, and summoned the sword Ichigo was accustomed to using for the past couple of days.

"You don't deserve my power, so I decided to take your approach on things," he said, charging Ichigo. With no weapon, the redhead was reduced to dodging the strikes. With a flick of his wrist, the spirit shot out a Getsuga Tenshō, which nearly decapitated Ichigo. Frustrated, Ichigo leaped in, and swung at the spirit, not connecting with any attacks, but at least forcing him back. With a growl, Ichigo clenched his fists, and a sword of bone appeared.

"I don't need you. You are just a blade," Ichigo said, holding the bone sword with one hand, "Just like the one in my hand now." The spirit fired off three more Getsuga Tenshō waves, which Ichigo easily dodged. Charging in, full of confidence, the substitute swung wildly at the spirit, who blocked every attempt.

"You refuse to see me as an partner," the spirit said.

"YOU. ARE. A. SWORD!" Ichigo roared, frustrated, energy bursting off of his blade, "I don't need you!" With a swing of his arm, the blade blade fired off an red Getsuga Tenshō wave, which crashed in the shocked spirit, blood exploding from the wound. Rolling back the spirit prepared to attack, but found a blade in the shoulder. Ichigo grinned.

"Turns out, I'm better without you..." Ichigo said, darkly, before blasting another Getsuga Tenshō, this one absorbed by the spirit.

* * *

Kenpachi felt an _intense _burst of energy from behind him. Turning around slowly, his grinned, awaiting his reawakened challenge.

Ichigo was standing, but it wasn't Ichigo. His Zanpakutō had reformed, but at the same time, it looked horrific. There was no glimmer of confidence in Ichigo's eyes. Instead, there was only anger and bloodlust.

"What the hell?" Kenpachi asked.

Ichigo's Zanpakuto had transformed itself from the butcher knife of the past, into a something that did not resemble a sword at all. The blade was jagged, and near the handle, large spikes protruded. On Ichigo's face, stood a mask resembling a Hollow's.

"This is new!" Kenpachi said, grinning, "This is great!" Ichigo's eyes turned from their natural brown color, to a bright yellow, as his sclera turned black. Black Xs crossed his wrist and chest, and something resembling a neck guard rose, made of the same material.

"Prepare..." Ichigo growled, before charging forward. Kenpachi rose his guard, and deflected the attack. Seeing a chance, Kenpachi recovered, and stabbed his sword forward, hitting Ichigo between his collarbone.

"Things never change," Kenpachi said. Ichigo, smirked.

"Sure they do," he said, Zanpakutō glowing a vibrant red shade, "Getsuga Tenshō!" The attack, instead of it former light blue complex, exploded with a furious scarlet shade. The attack ripped through Kenpachi, as if he was a piece of paper, and blood poured freely from the wound.

"I guess I can stop holding back," Kenpachi said, grinning madly, clutching at his eyepatch, "Finally, an opponent that deserves my full strength. Haven't had a fight like this in years!" Ichigo clenched his fist, as the spiritual pressure threatened to overcome him.

"I'll end you," Ichigo said, darkly, clutching his Zanpakutō tightly. Kenpachi charged forward again, but Ichigo was phazed. The Captain couldn't approach him anymore.

To prove his point, Ichigo lowered his stance, and allowed to Kenpachi to slash his chest.

* * *

"What the hell is happening back there?" Ganju said, suffocating due to the immense spiritual pressure. Hanataro still had not woken up, and he was still unsure where he was supposed to go.

"Damn it, this place is so confusing..." he said, as an explosion of violent energy happened, damaging several buildings behind him, and nearly crushing him.

"W-What the h-hell?" he whimpered, in front of a open door. From inside the room, Kuchiki Rukia sat, wide eyed, from the pressures threatening to suffocate her too.

"What is this?..." she said, struggling to stay upright.

* * *

The sword hit skin, but did not penetrate. Blood was dripping onto the floor, but it wasn't the substitute's. Kenpachi Zaraki, for the first time in a long time, found an opponent he could not cut. In response, Ichigo laughed, madly.

"How disappointing," Ichigo said, "I guess you just couldn't keep up." Kenpachi tried to swing his sword again, but Ichigo beat him to the punch, slashing across his abdomen, knocking him through a building.

"Don't you have any more tricks up your sleeve?" Ichigo said, walking through the hole he just created.

* * *

"Oh my _**God**_..." Yoruichi mustered, in complete shock. He had not see this coming. Ichigo instability was an expected side effect, but the ability to completely over power Kenpachi Zaraki was...shocking. And the Hollow mask appearing, yet Ichigo seems to be completely in control.

"I guess you were right, Kisuke," he said, "This isn't Hollowification...

"This is a million times worse..."

* * *

Blood splattered against the floor, as another one of Ichigo's attacks connected. Kenpachi's constant grin of madness had faded, and was replaced with a face indicating struggle. The child wasn't nearly this powerful minutes ago. What the hell changed.

With a heavy overhead strike, Kenpachi was sent sliding into a wall, with a fresh new wound, joining the company of other fresh wounds. Kenpachi finally grinned again.

"Still standing," he said, unsteadily, "Must be disappointing, eh?" Ichigo plunged his sword into the ground, prompting Kenpachi to raise an eyebrow.

"Hey, you're winning. No need to give up."

"I'm ending this," Ichigo said, calmly, as he pointed his right index and middle fingers at Kenpachi.

"What are you talking about?" the Captain shouted, as the two fingers collected energy, colored red. Kenpachi looked at the collecting energy, then glared at Ichigo.

"Kidō? Really?" he said, "In all of my lifetime, I have never been felled by a Kidō attack." Ichigo smiled, as the ball of energy he was collecting surged with electricity.

"Then try this one out for size," Ichigo said, as he fired the blast.

* * *

To describe the size of the explosion created would be almost impossible. The blast completely and thoroughly destroyed buildings around the arena, and a red streak of power was seen by the entire Seireitei. The force of the attack was felt throughout, and all action just froze.

"What...What the hell is that?" Ukitake Jūshirō said, looking at the explosion from his house. It was unbelievably powerful, to the point where he believed that one of the invaders couldn't have produced something as mighty as that.

"There is no way..." he said.

"...Holy crap..." Shunsui said, standing beside him.

"I...I can't believe it," Jūshirō said, "That's a Cero." Shunsui eyes widened.

"A Cero? Impossible!? With the force like that, that mean that this is a Vasto Lorde we're dealing with! We would have known about it before." Jūshirō, wide eyed, just shook his head slowly.

"I have no doubt about it. That was definitely a Cero." Shunsui looked at his friend, then back at the fading explosion.

"Then we have a serious problem..."

* * *

The bars keeping Rukia from escaping shattered, and the girl was knocked back. She tried to get up, but the floors around her were quaking, threatening to break apart, and lead her to her doom. Well, even if the floors were calm, she couldn't move anyway, because the force exerted by the spiritual pressure was soul rattling.

"This...This can't be Ichigo..." she said, "This is a monster..."

* * *

This wasn't just pain.

This was dying.

Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of the Eleventh Division, and one of the most fearsome Shinigami to ever be bred, stood on his last legs, feeling his body give up on him. First was the lungs, as he felt that breathing was extremely difficult, and he had to make himself remember to collect air. Next, it was his heart, as the lack of blood in his body made the heart weak, and skip beats regularly. Or maybe it was slowing down, realizing that there was nothing to pump throughout his body, so there was no point. Then it was his sense of sound. He couldn't hear anything, but constant ringing, and it was driving him crazy. Muscle failure led him to the ground, on his knees, arms barely attached.

He was _dying. _He knew it. There was no point trying to stop it. He was going to die. He was broken beyond repair. Death was calling him.

And this substitute caused it. He was going to die, without fighting her again, all because this person who wasn't supposed to be a fucking Shinigami was here. And there was nothing he could do about it...

With the final, and most important muscle, the brain, giving out on him, the giant fell unconscious. Kusajishi Yachiru ran to her adoptive father.

"Ken-chan! Ken-chan!" he shouted, as Ichigo stood and watched, mask discarded.

"Please wake up, Ken-chan!"

Ichigo, deciding that letting Kenpachi bleed out, instead of decapitating him in front of his daughter, was probably for the best, turned and prepared to walk away, before his right arm exploded.

In a flurry of blood, connective tissues, and muscle, his right arm went limp, falling to his sides, blood dripping out. Within a few seconds, the rest of his body followed suit, and his fell to the ground, barely conscious, eyes returning to their original colors.

"...Came up a little short..."

* * *

With light feet, Yoruichi landed right next to him.

"A Cero with that kind of power...What the hell are you, Ichigo?" he said, "I guess I have to take you away from here..."

* * *

_Early this morning..._

* * *

"Did I fall asleep?" Momo asked, sitting up in Captain Aizen's futon, before her phone went off. Her eyes went wide.

"I can't be late!" she shouted, "Why didn't Captain Aizen wake me?" Making her way over a sign, that read "Only Authorized Personnel beyond this point", she though a small barrack, just off the Captain's main one.

"Well, he probably just recognized that I was stressed out by what's going on...Oh, I hope he doesn't think I'm unfit for my position!" she said, as she turned a corner and froze.

And screamed.

* * *

"What the hell is that noise?" Ichigo asked, from underneath a raised platform, seeing several Vice Captains run toward the source. It was just going to be one of those days...

* * *

Momo's eyes were frozen, transfixed on the sight before here, tears threatening to fall free. As Rangiku, Shuhei, and Kira ran behind her, and froze, seeing what caused her to scream.

The body of Aizen Sōsuke, impaled onto the wall...

* * *

Chapter 13's music reference - "Lament for the Aurochs" by The Sword

Should I move the rating up? This chapter was a bit...gruesome, if I say so.


	15. Sludge Factory

Chapter 15 – Sludge Factory

"Not the Captain!" Ikkaku screamed, slamming his fist into the wall. Unohana Retsu sat, calmly as the hot blooded third seat pounded his rage into the wall.

"There's nothing we can do," she said, "Captain Kenpachi vital organs are far too damage for us to repair. No matter how long we keep him underneath care, he'll never wake up again..."

"Then why are you keeping him on life support," Yumichika asked, darkly. Retsu sighed.

"His next of kin, Vice Captain Kusajishi refuses to allow us to pull the cord." Ikkaku stopped punching the wall.

"...Fuck..." he said.

* * *

Ichigo stirred awake, in an unfamiliar location. He tried to move, but the wounds covering his entire body constricted him. He grimaced, remembering how he got those scars in the first place.

"Am...Am I a Hollow now?" he asked, aloud, to no one in particular.

"Technically, yes," Yoruichi said, surprising Ichigo a bit, "Your soul is bonded with a Hollow's." Ichigo frowned.

"Fucking fantastic...Got any good news?"

"Not really..."

"...What does that mean anyway? That I'm bonded with a Hollow's soul?" Yoruichi sighed.

"Soul bonding is a very dangerous procedure. It is when a soul absorbs another soul, and takes in their power..."

"That sounds...Pretty awesome..."

"With the balance of the soul irreversibly disrupted, the soul begins to collapse on itself..."

"...Well...That explains why buildings are just falling in my inner world are just falling..."

"Talking about your inner world, could you please explain what this sword is?" Yoruichi said, pointing a paw at the sword propped up against the wall. Ichigo rose an eyebrow.

"That's my Zanpakutō?" he responded, confused. Yoruichi narrowed his eyes.

"That is no Zanpakutō. It's weightless. It has no spiritual pressure. It is merely a sword..." Ichigo smirked.

"Finally..."

"This isn't a good thing!"

"Why not? I finally have a weapon that isn't going to bitch at me when I want to use it."

"This means...Have you fully accepted the Hollow to your soul?" Ichigo shrugged. Yoruichi looked at him, then back at the blade.

"This...This is going to hard to explain..."

* * *

"Do you think that could have been Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked Uryū, who, like her, were dressed as Shinigami. The Quincy shook his head.

"Of course not. That was a-"

_"Cero..." _Ichigo did come out of the shattered shaft wearing a Hollow's mask, if he remembered correctly...

Maybe it was him...Something that powerful...

He could have told Orihime that, but seeing the woman overtaken with fear, hearing that the man she adored, as undeserving as he was, was a monster, would fill him with guilt, especially if it turned out that it wasn't him.

"It clearly wasn't him. He's not nearly that powerful, and that was clearly a Cero..." he said, through his teeth.

* * *

"Yoruichi, are you telling me that this new sword is a fusion between my Hollow powers, and my Zanpakutō?" Ichigo asked. Yoruichi shook his head.

"I had a theory, but this confirms it. Your old Zanpakutō was never a Zanpakutō in the first place..." Ichigo blinked.

"...What?"

"No matter what Kisuke tried to tell me, nothing about your old sword reminded me of a Zanpakutō. You released it, without a name. It never was an Asauchi. It didn't have any weight behind the swings. You had to force the blade to cut.

_"So you can cut me. What changed, Ichigo?"_

_ "Nothing really. I just...I'm just tapping into my strength a little more..."_

"The Getsuga Tenshō doesn't not resemble a Shinigami technique...It appears more like an...Hollow's."

"Yeah, when it turned red, but when it was still blue, it was still pretty standard." Yoruichi's look hardened.

"Blue? I...I have to call Kisuke..." he said, walking into another room. Ichigo sighed, and stared at the ceiling.

"No ever tells me shit..." he said, drifting to sleep.

* * *

White.

That's all Ichigo said, floating in some sorts of spatial realm. Well, there was the Hollow mask he was wearing, floating around, but it wasn't doing anything. And, with it blending so well with the environment, Ichigo wasn't even sure if it was even there.

"King..." a voice, a lot like his, only laced with insanity, rang out, attracting the attention of the former substitute.

"What?" he said, looking around.

"The mask, idiot." Ichigo turned towards the mask, who was uncomfortably close to his face.

"What do you want?"

"Not even going to ask me who I am?"

"I really don't care."

"Tch...Arrogant, are we?"

"...Fine...Who are you?" The mask backed up.

"Remember when you in the hole, and you let your Chain of Fate expire..."

"I'm guessing you're were the result," Ichigo said. The mask laughed.

"Not even close. But that is when you bonded with me. Fuck you, for that, by the way."

"...Sorry..." Ichigo said, shrugging, with a small smirk. The mask turned away from him.

"You're an asshole," the mask said. Ichigo swept a hand through his hair.

"But if you were there the entire time, why did I only get access to you now? After Rukia's powers were taken away from me?" The mask turned back toward Ichigo.

"Ask your parents..." Ichigo's looked of interest, turned into an harsh glare.

"Why would they...he know?" The mask appeared to be smirking.

"I dunno. But it doesn't hurt to ask, eh?"

* * *

"That was pretty scary, huh?" Ganju said, fortunate enough to land on top of some rubble. The medic popped his head from underneath.

"Ouch..." Hanatarō whined, struggling to free himself. With a sigh, Ganju reached down, and pulled him out.

"And to think. We were so close to saving that Rukia chick," he said, "Wondered what happened?"

"You're here to save Kuchiki-san?" Ukitate said, walking up behind him.

"Jūshirō, who are you talking to?" Shunsui said, from a higher level floor, one of the few that did not collapse.

"It seems to be someone from the Shiba clan. Takes me back..." Ganju glared at the white haired captain.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, Kaien-san never spoke of me? I was his Captain." Ganju backed up.

"Y-You're Onē-san's Captain?"

"Indeed. He was a bright young man, and I believe he was going to be a fine Captain one day." Ganju barred his teeth, as he clenched his fists.

"Then why did you let him die!?" he shouted. Jūshirō's smile faded.

"I guess you weren't told what happened that night..." he said, sadly, "I really wish I could change what happened that night..."

"Captain Ukitake, could you please not tell him anymore?" Rukia said, standing on top of a hill rubble. Ganju blinked.

"You're...You're the one who killed..." he said, breathing heavily. Rukia looked at the ground sadly.

"Hold up, Kuchiki-san. No need to do this," Jushiro said, "It's just a misunderstanding."

"It's not a misunderstanding. I killed Kaien-sama. I deserve the blame."

"...And Ichigo wanted me to help save you...What a sick joke..."

* * *

"So...Where exactly am I?" Ichigo asked. The mask turned toward him.

"In your inner world," the mask replied, in an irritated tone. Ichigo looked around.

"Where's the city?"

"This is your inner world, not the one the fake Zanpakutō crafted. That's why I'm here." Ichigo rose an eyebrow.

"Wait, that means..."

"Indeed. I am your Zanpakutō spirit. Congrats on being a dumbass and bonding with me."

"Hey, I said that I was sorry."

"...Then what about the fake Zanpakutō trying to get me to fight together with him?"

"All lies! You can't be a friend to your Asauchi. You have to dominate them, and that's when they will give you their power. You are the king, and I am just the lowly horse." Ichigo looked around.

"...So, I was right..."

"Indeed."

"So, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"If I bonded with my Zanpakuto spirit, which would be you, apparently, then what does that make me." Ichigo blinked, as the mask seemed to smirk. Ichigo irises paled.

"Oh crap..."

* * *

"Ichigo," a new, feminine, yet powerful voice, stirring the young man awake, "Wake up, this is urgent." Ichigo eyes opened into narrow slits, irritated.

"Now you want to tell me something..." he said, before catching a look at the woman. She was fairly tall, with a beautiful, chocolate skin color, with long, black hair, and golden eyes. Ichigo blinked. He has rather confused.

Not about the woman, and where she came from, but the fact that she was quite nude. And really, really hot. The former substitute just stared at her.

"...Who are you?" he asked. The woman glared at him, before snapping her fingers.

"Oh yeah, I don't believe I shown you guys this form," she said, "This is Yoruichi, in her real body." Ichigo blinked.

"And the cat persona?"

"Just a disguise."

"...A rather...intensive disguise..." Ichigo said, "Continue with what you were going to tell me."

"As you know, that sword over there is not a Zanpakuto," Yoruichi said, pointing to the object, "Thus, it ever getting stronger, through Bankai is impossible." Ichigo's head perked up, on the mention of Bankai.

"Yeah, when I fought the red haired guy, he said something about a Bankai. What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Bankai is the final stage in a Zanpakutō's development. First, it is an Asauchi, a nameless Zanpakutō. Then, when the owner knows the name of the Zanpakutō, they can unlock it's true shape, through Shikai. The final stage, Bankai, can only be accessed when the owner has completely mastered his or her Zanpakutō, to the point where the Shikai can no longer gain power.

"Through Bankai, the owner can become ten times stronger than Shikai, but controlling the overwhelming force of a Bankai is no easy feat. Even if you could unlock, it still takes decades to fully utilize the power.

"Unfortunately for you, you do not have a Zanpakutō, thus Bankai is not an option for you...Now you're back at stage one..." Ichigo sighed, before snapping his eyes open.

"But I do have a Zanpakutō!" Ichigo said, with a grin. Yoruichi said at the boy, confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"It surprised me at first, but I'm sure of it. The Zanpakutō is no other than me."

* * *

Something didn't feel right. Uryū felt Sado's spiritual pressure fade, but he knew he was still alive. But Ichigo's normally explosive energy signature was not registering. It flared up a few hours ago, then just..._died_...

"Inoue-san, do you feel Kurosaki?" he asked. Orihime shook her head, softly.

"I felt it a few hours ago, but then he disappeared..." she said, worry thickly laced in her voice, "Do you think that he's hurt?" Uryū shook his head.

"He's fine...It's just a little weird. That guy flares his energy all over the place, but now it just completely fades away. He must be somewhere his spiritual power is concealed."

* * *

"That's pretty much all he told me..." Ichigo said, "I really didn't understand it, but in Layman's Terms, I'm a Zanpakutō." Yoruichi cupped her chin, thinking about the situation. Then, with stern determination, burning in her golden irises, turned her attention to the boy.

"Ichigo, while I can not get you to Bankai level, I can teach you everything I know, before Rukia's execution date."

"Eh?"

"By that time, you will not only be as fast as I am, but faster. You will not be as strong as I am, but stronger. But everything Kisuke taught you about fighting, you have to forget about it at this moment." Ichigo looked into her eyes, and found himself struggling to say something.

"And you have to make me a very important promise," she said, tone softening, "You, unless it is an emergency, can not use your mask. Do you understand me?" Ichigo blinked.

"...I guess it's a deal..." he said. Yoruichi smiled.

"Good answer. Now, let's these nasty wounds of you taken care of."

"...I think that this was a bad idea..."

* * *

"Where are ya heading, pretty lady," a drunk Shinigami said, latching onto Orihime's shoulder. The girl tried, as politely as possible, to escape his grasp, but the more she struggled, the tighter the man's grasp on her became.

"Nowhere with you," Uryū stepped in, "We're doing very important work here. Something I believe that you should be focusing on, instead of flirting with girls, and drinking." The man glared at him.

"Ey, how're yous posed to do work without yous Zanpakutō," another man, this one much less coherent than his friend, said, heavily slurred. Uryū's eyebrow twitched.

"Uh, we aren't required to have them," Orihime quickly said, "Our work is so urgent that we didn't get the chance to grab them." The man eyes narrowed, before focusing on her collar. Then he shook his head softly.

"Fucking Twelfth Division..." he said, before rejoining his drinking buddies, leaving the two to take their leave.

"Good one, Inoue-san," Uryū acknowledged. Orihime smiled.

"It was nothing...I really didn't do too much..." she said back.

"It got us out of that situation," the Quincy said back, "Anyway, it's getting late. We need to find somewhere to stay."

"Freakin' patrol duty..." a downtrodden man said, "They can get an unseated officer to do this crap. Just because it's a war doesn't mean I need more...Who's there!?" Uryū and Orihime quickly snapped to the wall.

"I know that you are there! Just come out, and surrender, and no one has to get hurt!"

"No need to yell," Uryū said, walking into the open, "We're just walking back to our barracks, and we took a faster route." The Shinigami frowned.

"Which Division to you belong to?" he asked.

"Uh, the Twelfth Division," he said. The man narrowed his eyes, as he reached for his blade.

"The barracks to the Twelfth Division are the other direction. Who the hell are-" he said, before, painfully, receiving a plank to the back of his head.

"Man, the Eleventh Division can be such a pain," a man, with handsome features, and shaggy brown hair said. Uryu and Orihime blinked.

"Who are you?" the Quincy asked.

"Oh, we're just fellow Twelfth Division allies," a female, from the group said, "We heard a couple of new recruits were lost near the Eleventh Division barracks, so we came out to help them find home." Uryu narrowed his eyes.

'Something doesn't add up...' he thought, before noticing a man in the background.

"Inoue-san, get down!" he shouted, covering her body with his, as one of the members exploded. Orihime snapped into focus, and summoned her shields, protecting Uryū back. The Shinigami looked back, in horror.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, this isn't what you promised!" the brunette shouted, frenzied. The Captain pressed a button on his remote, and ended the man's life.

"The bombs aren't supposed to return," he said. Uryū glared at him, summoning his bow.

"Thank you, Inoue-san. I can take it from here..." he said, sternly. Orihime looked at him, then at the Shinigami.

"Are you sure?" she asked, as Mayuri approached.

"My, my, that is one interesting ability..." he said, "I have never seen something like that."

"I"m sure of it."

"Nullifying the attack fully...I must study you..."

"Don't take another step," Uryū said, taking aim.

"Go away, Quincy. I'm done studying your breed. I'm talking to the girl," Mayuri said, "If you are worried, I am rather gentle with female subjects."

"What are you talking about!? She is not going to be your subject!"

"I'll give you the best treatment I've ever offered. I'll only drug you eight times a day, and you would be under the machine for only four hours daily. I'll let you sleep with clothing, and even let you eat with your mouth."

"I said that she won't be a subject," Uryū said, arrow ready for Mayuri's head. The scientist chuckled.

"Why are you still here? I have no more interest in your kind."

"Then I'll make you interested," the Quincy said, before shifting a glance at Orihime, "Inoue-san, please leave." Orihime stood up.

"Ishida-kun, I just take leave!" she said. Uryū sighed, then focused on the man from the Eleventh Division.

"You, take her away," he said.

"Eh, me!?" the man said, trying to creep away, "Why!?"

"If you don't, I'll end your career as a Shinigami."

"Good enough reason for me," the man said, grabbing a hold of Orihime, and breaking off into a sprint.

"Who said you could run away?" Mayuri said, arm breaking off into segments, chasing after them. Uryū fired an arrow, which destroyed the hand.

"Who said you could go after them?" the Quincy said, look focused into a dark glare. Mayuri looked back at him, and his smile grew.

"I said I have no interest in studying Quincies anymore..."

"Too bad," Uryū said, firing another arrow, which blew through the wall behind Mayuri. From the dust, another segmented hand flew out, toward the Quincy, who suddenly disappeared, and appeared on a nearby roof.

"Hirenkyaku?" Mayuri said, appearing besides him, "I'm surprised someone as young as you could master such a technique. Regardless, I'm done studying Quincies."

"You...How?"

"Did you come here completely unprepared? I simply used Shunpo to avoid the attack. Simple actually." Looking around, the scientist looked down, and sighed.

"It seems my subject has escaped, too...And I have to waste time dealing with you...I'll just make this quick." Grabbing the sword, from between his crouch, he growled out a menacing, "Rip, Ashisogi Jizō." The katana shifted into a deformed golden trident.

"What the..." he said, confused. He pointed his bow, but a young woman intercepted his attack, and took hold of him.

'He wouldn't!?' he thought. The mad scientist slashed through the woman's back, and Uryu's shoulder, and the two crashed onto the ground below.

"Useless," Mayuri said, grabbing the woman hair, roughly, "I told you to hold on to him, and not to let him go." He threw her headfirst into the wall, then turned back to the Quincy.

"Good help is so hard to find," he said, grinning madly. Uryu tried to recover, but he found himself unable to move.

"What's..." he gasped. Mayuri tilted his head.

"What, are you just figuring out what's flowing through your body. My Ashisogi Jizō has a special brand of toxin, which severs nerve connections."

"So a tranquilizer?" Uryū said.

"Heaven's no. I would never use outdated technology like that. Tranquilizers numbs the area infected. My toxin still allows you to still feel pain." To demonstrate, Mayuri stabbed Uryu in the arm, breaking his humerus, and producing an ear-curdling scream from the Quincy. The scientist sighed.

"Screams from males are so unattractive. I would love to hear the screams that female would make. If only she didn't get away." Uryū body started to rise, energy dancing around him.

"I will not lose to you," he said, glove on his wrist shaking. The Captain stood still, in anticipation of what to come.

"I'm sorry..." Uryu said, releasing the straps of his glove, and power surged around him.

* * *

**Hell**

* * *

A man, with a long, black jacket, with thin red stripes, that appeared to be an upside cross, laid back, against a tree. His long, spiky hair was tied back into a ponytail, and covering his eyes was a white cloth. On his jacket, there was an upside down Quincy cross lapel.

"Shame seeing you here, Ryū-kun," the man said. In response, Ryūken said nothing.

"These days, I doubt you're seeing anything," he said. The man laughed.

"Shame about your son," he said, "Loves the Quincy life, and now seems like he's about to throw his life away to protect some woman who doesn't even love him. Sounds a lot like you, eh."

"I doubt this is about that girl," Ryuken said, looking up, "And you're surprisingly informed for someone who hasn't left Hell in years." The man turned around, and pointed to a Hell Butterfly, perched up on a tree.

"Tells me everything that I need to know," he said, "What an interesting Soap Opera I have to watch. And maybe your son might end up lucky. That Ichigo kid might not even able to make it. Of course, your son will just be a distant second, but like if you had ended up with Masaki, I bet you would absolutely _love _that." Ryūken turned around, annoyed.

"I don't know why I even tried," he said.

"Sometimes, I ask myself why my sister tried to deal with you in the first place," the man said, "I already told you that I'm not dealing with Quincy shit anymore, even if it is family. Why don't you believe me, Ryū-kun?"

"I figure you would at least try to understand, Kurosaki."

"You can always call me by my first name, Ryū-kun. Kurosaki reminds me of what I have lost."

* * *

"How did your power inflate like that!?" Mayuri screamed, before flying an arrow in his shoulder. He stared the Quincy, and started preparing a Kido attack, but before he could launch it, Uryū was above him, launching yet another arrow, nearly obliterating the body of the Captain.

"That was a third of my power," Uryū said, "Unless you want the rest of your body to be a bloody mass, repent for what you did, and promise that you will not look at Inoue-san as a subject." Mayuri growled in utter and complete fury.

"DO YOU THINK THAT YOU HAVE WON, QUINCY!" he roared, "BANKAI!" Uryu rose an eyebrow.

"What's a Bankai?" he said, as a giant, mutated caterpillar, with the head of an infant appeared.

"KONJIKI ASHISOGI JIZŌ!" Mayuri screeched, "It's too bad I can dissect your brain! The sacrifices we had to make, sometimes." The Zanpakutō released a thick cloud of purple miasma, and Uryū knew that he had to hurry.

"Even the slightest of drips with this toxin is completely lethal. Prepare to die, brat." Uryu calmly prepared an arrow.

"I gave you a chance," he said, releasing the arrow.

"It looks the same as the one underneath the shop," Ichigo said, tightening a loose bandage, "And your bandages aren't working."

"They would be, if you weren't so heavily wounded," Yoruichi, now dressed, said, "And Kisuke made it, long before we left for the human world."

"Interesting." Ichigo felt his eyes twitch, as a large burst of spiritual pressure hit him.

"Yoruichi, did you feel that?" he asked. Yoruichi nodded.

"What, are you worried?"

"No...It's...It's nothing. Let's get started..."

"Mayuri-sama..." the woman said, still laying down, as the Captain stood, with a massive hole in his body. In front of him, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō split in half. He barred his teeth, before grabbing his sealed Zanpakutō.

"Damn you, Quincy!" he shouted, stabbing himself in the neck, and turning to liquid. Uryū readied another arrow, before the bow disappeared.

"It's already gone..." he whispered. The scene settled, and the Quincy began to cough, madly.

"My toxin has already taken effect..." Mayuri said, "Farewell, Quincy..." Uryū tried to locate him, but couldn't. With his powers fading away at such a rapid pace, it would be nearly impossible to find the Captain.

"Quincy-san," the woman said, "Underneath my Vice Captain badge, is an antidote..." The Quincy sighed, and slowly walked over to her.

"Thanks," he said, taking the vial, and downing it. Instantly, he felt the effects.

"Thank you for sparing Mayuri-sama..." she said. Uryū narrowed his eyes.

"My finger slipped. I meant to kill him..." he said.

"Regardless, he is still alive, and I am glad."

"It would be better if he wasn't..." Looking down, the Quincy started to walk away, before pausing.

"What is your name?" he asked. The girl looked surprised that he would ask such a question.

"My name...Kurotsuchi Nemu," she responded. Uryu smiled, slightly.

"I'll have to remember that..." he said, walking away.

* * *

'I can barely enough walk now...' Uryu thought, as he struggled up a hill, 'The Ransōtengai is fading...I'm not going to be able to make it much further...'

'Inoue-san, seems to be in good shape. She's much stronger than that guy, so she should be okay...' Upon reaching the top, he saw where he was at, and smirked.

"The Shishinrō..." he said, "I bet it would piss Kurosaki off if I was the one to save Rukia..."

Intercepting him, was a black man, with long dread black hair.

"I mean no harm, invader," he said, grasping his sword, But this senseless bloodshed ends. Cry, Suzumushi." A high pitched noise filled Uryū's ears, and knocked him unconscious.

"Your fight ends here..."

* * *

"Isshin-san, I know why you're here," Urahara said, calmly. Isshin, on the other hand, looked furious.

"You mind explaining what's happening to my son?" he growled. Urahara looked down, trying to formulate a response.

"Yoruichi is dealing with it," he said. Isshin charged him, and grabbed him by his collar.

"That is NOT the response I was looking for!" he roared.

"I don't know what to say. Yoruichi is trying her best. Soul bonding, however, is irreversible. Seeing that he bonded with his Zanpakuto at such an early state won't decrease his life expectancy too much."

"I don't give a shit about that! You did this to my son! And now he..."

"Kurosaki, calm yourself," Ryūken said, entering the shop. Isshin let go of the shopkeeper, and looked at the Quincy, full of hope.

"What did Hayato say?" he asked. Ryūken shook his head softly.

"He wouldn't even make an exception for one of Masaki's children." Isshin looked down.

"Now what?" he asked.

"I don't know..." Urahara said, for the first time, in a long time.

* * *

Chapter 14's music reference - "Raining Blood" by Slayer

Questions are good. Questions means that you are interested in what I'm writing, and I will answer them, to the best of my ability.


	16. Don't Look Back in Anger

Chapter 16 – Don't Look Back in Anger

* * *

**Day Four**

* * *

Ichigo was very close to summoning his mask.

Bleeding from the several cuts on his limp, left arm, he glared at his mentor, who just smirked in response.

"Are you frustrated, Ichigo?" she asked. Ichigo softened his look.

"You're developing at a rather slow rate. I'm guessing you're not cut out for Hakudo." Ichigo tried to hide his reaction, but he couldn't, and his face fell into a deep fury.

Of course he was frustrated. He didn't have a Zanpakuto, no one is telling him anything, and he wasn't getting any closer to completing his mission. He had all right to be frustrated.

"Summon your mask, idiot," the Hollow mask, which Ichigo, still not knowing his name, dubbed him Kamen, shouted, "You're stronger than her, when you use my powers."

'Ignore the mask. Ignore the mask. Ignore the mask.'

"I can hear your thoughts, idiot." Ichigo exhaled, before standing upright.

"I hate everything right now..." he said, "When this is over, I want answers." Yoruichi looked down, as if she sympathized with him.

"I'll make sure you get them," she said, "But right now, you have to get stronger. You want to save Rukia now?" Ichigo looked up, before focusing back on Yoruichi.

"I don't even know anymore..."

* * *

_"What do you want to do the most in your life?" Kurosaki Masaki asked her young son. The boy's face lit up, and he smiled brightly._

_ "To protect!" he said, with the highest amount of pride he could muster. Masaki's face lit up, with a large, beautiful smile, and said, "That's good! And I know you can do it!"_

* * *

_ "Can you please leave?" a thirteen year old Orihime asked, gently, as if she wanted the opposite, but didn't want to be reminded of that night with his presence, wearing a simple black dress. Ichigo, in a black suit, narrowed his eyes, and did not move an inch._

_ "The only other people are his coworkers," he said, "I'm not leaving you alone."_

_ "I'm already alone," she replied, "Just...Please leave..."_

_ "You need a friend right now."_

_ "You're not my friend!" she snapped, tears threatening to stream," I only k-know y-you b-b-because..." She started fumbling over words. The stress of the week was starting to hit her. Living in their apartment, sleeping in their room, everything she did with Sora, that she was forced to do alone, all of new found responsibilities hit her, and she started to panic. Ichigo didn't do much, but grab her by the wrist, and look into her eyes._

_ "I've been there before..." he said, sadly, "Even if I never experienced the level of pain you are feeling right now, I can help. I will do everything in my power to help. Orihime weakly tried to free her tiny wrist, but the double gut punch of the pain of loneliness and the realization that she was expected to continue her life, was too much for her, and it collapsed on her._

_ "P-p-please...l-leave..." she sputtered. Ichigo exhaled, helping the girl find her feet, and escorted her to her seat._

* * *

_ Ichigo sat completely motionless throughout the entire funeral. He did not want to disrupt the crying girl, pouring out all of her pent up emotions on his shoulder. All he could do was stare at the closed casket, and fume internally, wishing everything could have been different that night._

_ 'Life wasn't fair...'_

* * *

_"You were literally going to die, over this coin?" Ichigo said, agitated. A beaten Sado laid on the ground, and grunted in response._

_ "It's just a damn coin. I will never understand you."_

_ "My abuelo..." Sado said._

_ "Look, Chad, I don't understand that Spanish crap, so knock it off."_

_ "It was my abuelo's most prized possession..." the dark-skinned male said, deeply, "He gave it to me, before he died..." Ichigo's look softened, as he remembered his mother's last gift to him; a silver locket, which Ichigo never wore, not because he thought it was girly, because if anything would happen to it, he doesn't think he would be able to control his reaction, with a family portrait in it, and how it never left his desk. How he would tear through his room looking for it, if it had ever disappeared. Even though it was just a coin, Ichigo found some form of common ground with the giant._

_ "...You can at least defend yourself..." Ichigo said, bitterly._

* * *

Ichigo had all the right to be frustrated. Left and right, no one was telling him anything. He didn't want to be here, but he knew he couldn't let Rukia die for his choice. Yoruichi looked somewhat concerned, but she still held her ground, not revealing anything. It hurt, knowing that people are willingly leaving you in the dark. It frustrated him.

Saving Rukia wasn't even his primary goal anymore. He was now trying to get some damn answers. With saving Rukia, he knew he'll be closer, but that's what has been frustrating his the most.

The constant chores. Ichigo felt that with every revelation, came another chore. After saving Rukia, he'll probably have another obligation to uphold. Irritating...

At least Kamen hasn't lied to him. _Yet..._

* * *

"Renji...Wake up..."

"...What do you want, Zabimaru?" Renji growled. The Zanpakuto shook.

"We are healed. We are stronger now. And now, we can fight Ichigo again," Zabimaru said. Renji closed his eyes.

"Ichigo isn't our enemy anymore..." he said, softly. The Zanpakuto stopped shaking.

"Then who will you fight, Renji?" Renji looked into the ceiling, before smirking. Zabimaru, upon realizing what Renji was thinking, shook again.

* * *

"Sir, I didn't know where to take her..." the Shinigami, who was named Aramaki Makizō, said, to a focused Ikkaku, "I didn't want to take her to confinement, nor leave her back at the barracks." Orihime tried to minimize her presence, but still felt everyone's eyes on her.

"It's fine..." Ikkaku said, "Not that it matters. Special Forces are probably crawling all over the place. She'll be found any moment now." Orihime looked at the bed that Ikkaku's back was resting against, and the man in it.

"Is...Is he still alive?" she asked. Ikkaku rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah. What about it?" Orihime looked down, before grasping all the confidence she had stored.

"I can heal him." Ikkaku's expression showed immense doubt.

"Captain Unohana couldn't do anything, and this machine is the only thing keeping him alive. I doubt you could." Orihime exhaled heavily.

"If you give me a shot, I think I can help..." she said, much softer than before. Ikkaku stared at the young woman, before sighing.

"Truthfully, it can't hurt..." he said, before popping to his feet, "Come on, Makizō. Let's give her some space."

* * *

Yoruichi was confident that taunting would jump start the kid, but Ichigo still fought with no motivation. Where it was clear that he lacked motivation in the past...This was odd.

With every punch, he left himself open. With every step that he took, he left himself defenseless. It was like he didn't care anymore.

With all her other pupils, the fear off death, or in one special case, the thought of disappointing her, fueled them, but Ichigo was clearly different. He had no fear of death, and it actually seemed that he awaited it. As for failing her, he didn't seem too concerned about that either.

Why was he here? Love was out of the question, because Ichigo ridiculous lack of care showed that if it was love, it was a disturbing way of showing it. Same goes for friendship. Obligation?

Whenever she talked to Rukia, she seemed concerned for Ichigo's mental health, citing rather...disturbing claims. With Ichigo's complete and utter disregard of his life, it seemed that she was right. Ichigo was not just a danger to others. He was a danger to himself.

"Where is your motivation, Ichigo?"

* * *

"Where is your motivation, Ichigo?" Kamen asked. Ichigo sighed.

"Leave me alone, Kamen."

"I told you that I hate that name!" the mask shouted. Ichigo shrugged.

"I don't care."

"Seems you don't care about a lot of things."

"I don't."

"Not even your life?"

"What's the point?"

"Maybe if you stop being so god damn depressed all the damn time, maybe you would be able to find it." The mask awaited a response, but Ichigo said nothing.

"I hate you."

"Eh. It doesn't have any impact coming from you."

"Maybe it doesn't," Kamen said, "But what about you. What do you want? Why are you here?" Ichigo clenched his fists.

"...Truthfully...I don't even know anymore..." he said, "I thought it was to save Rukia, but know that seems to be the least of my problems..." Kamen stared at the former substitute.

"You know you will die?" Kamen said. Ichigo sighed, and nodded.

"With everyone being so secretive, I assumed so. How long do I have?"

"If I continue to grow at this rate, maybe ten or fifteen years."

"...That's discomforting..."

"Probably shorter though..."

"...Why are you telling me this?"

"You don't have motivation to live, because your lifespan is already abridged. So whats the point of caring. Go save Rukia, go find the truth, and then worry about your death. I promise you, I will give you the power necessary to overcome any obstacle...You might not be afraid of death, but I am, so let me aid you." Ichigo looked up, before smiling.

"I guess that this is a fair trade. Let's rock."

* * *

**Day Five**

* * *

"Very good, Ichigo," Yoruichi said, seeing a massive improvement from yesterday. Ichigo smirked, as he dashed in, and thrust forward, with an open palm, which Yoruichi ducked under. She then released a counter attack, which Ichigo deflected away, using his semi-armored wrist. She swept a leg underneath Ichigo trying to catch him off balanced, but he lifted the foot targeted.

With a stomp, Ichigo released a burst of spiritual pressure, putting some distance between him and his master. Yoruichi prepared to defend herself from the front.

"I'm not that slow," Ichigo said, hovering behind the woman. Yoruichi snapped her head to the side, just in time to receive a kick to her midsection, lifting her off the ground. Ichigo then hooked his leg around her waist and threw her toward the ground. Her rapid descent to the ground was hard enough that her body bounced upon impact, which Ichigo took advantage of, launching a devastating elbow, which sent her flying a good twenty feet back. She crashed into a rock, and her body fell to the ground.

"How bout that, Yoruichi?" Ichigo said, with a smirk. Recovering, Yoruichi wiped the blood from her mouth, and smiled.

"I think that's enough for today."

* * *

"I doubt the shopkeeper did all of this," Ichigo said, recovering in the hot springs, "That guy was a bum. Didn't teach me anything, and arguably got me in more trouble..."

"Ichigo, do you have to complain about everything?" Yoruichi said, also lounging in the springs." Ichigo shrugged.

"I know I shouldn't, but that guy has caused me more trouble than it's worth," he said, "Well, if I wasn't being a passive bitch, I probably wouldn't be stuck here in the first place."

"But it's worth it, because you get to see me naked, eh?" Yoruichi teased. Ichigo looked at her, before shrugging again.

"I don't know. I don't fantasize about the opposite sex too much. I too focused on making myself the most miserable man on the Earth."

"And how's that going?"

"Well, since Layne Staley died, I think I getting there. Still a lot of misery for me to make up."

"I don't know who that is," Yoruichi said, in which Ichigo responded with a sigh.

"I forgot that you were old," he said, in which Yoruichi responded with a quick twitch of her eye. If there was anything in the immediate vicinity that could have been thrown at the teen, it would have been tossed. But alas, Ichigo was safe.

"Disregarding that last statement," Yoruichi said, deeply, almost sounding like a growl, "Why are you trying to make yourself miserable?"

"Because of lots of reasons. Past failures. Lack of strength. Sheer pessimism. I have a lot of problems." Yoruichi's expression softened.

"Is this why you don't care if you live, or die?"

"I'm going to die anyway..." Ichigo said, "It truly doesn't matter anymore. I'll play the hero this one time, but then, I want too know why I was chosen." Yoruichi closed her eyes, focusing.

"Ichigo, tomorrow, I have something to teach you."

* * *

**Day Six**

* * *

"This is getting me nowhere..." Ichigo said, trying to reign in his spiritual pressure.

"You had so much control over it before," Yoruichi said, "What's the matter? Missing Inoue?"

"Before, it was easy. Now, it's all rough and chaotic. And why is Inoue not being here supposed to affect me?" Yoruichi giggled.

"You don't have a pretty girl to impressive," she said, ridiculously sweetly. Ichigo blinked.

"I would really wish you could stop sounding like the shopkeeper. It's disrupting my training."

* * *

Orihime yawned, stretching her sore muscles out. She couldn't remember if she had fallen asleep, trying to heal the Captain. She knew she was sleepy at that moment though.

"I'll sleep later..." she said, to herself, before the door burst open, and Captain Unohana walked through. Orihime nearly fell out of her chair.

"Who are you?" Unohana asked, cautiously. Orihime blinked, before popping to her feet, and bowing.

"My name is Inoue Orihime. It is a pleasure to meet you," she said, enthusiastically, but incredibly tired. Unohana's body stiffened.

'Inoue? Then she must be _that _girl...'

"My name is Unohana Retsu. The pleasure is all mine," the Captain said, politely. She then walked over to the bed, and pulled out a stethoscope. She placed it on Kenpachi's chest, and stood, silent.

"His heartbeat has recovered..." she said, confused, but her tone lacking any question, "I'll have to run a full body scan, but I believe we can take him off of life support."

"So, I healed him?" Orihime asked.

"Somehow, you did," Retsu answered, "Come child. Let's find you somewhere to rest."

* * *

"I'm sure that this is the place..." Renji said, looking into a cavern.

* * *

With a splash of red energy, Ichigo fired off another spiritually charged punched, carving the ground. The former substitute paused, gather more energy, before firing off another shot.

"What are you doing?" Yoruichi asked. Ichigo shrugged.

"The more I experiment, the more I learn I can do," he answered, "This technique resembles a Quincy's fighting style. Or, I think it does. I don't think Ishida isn't the end all of Quincy fighting styles." Yoruichi nodded.

"Impressive on how fast you are learning, now. What changed?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes, before turning to his teacher.

"Well...I kinda-"

"Ichigo!" Renji shouted, holding on to the teen's discarded sword, "You forgot your Zanpakutō. How are you going to train without it?"

"I didn't forget it," Ichigo said, harshly, "What are you doing here?"  
"I'm training. I'm so close to Bankai, that it almost hurts," he replied, "Then, I'll be able to save Rukia."

"That still doesn't answer why you're down here. You can train up there." Renji frowned.

"Well, that's true. There was another reason why I came down here..."

"Spit it out." With a sigh, and a face, full of hardened determination, Renji turned toward Ichigo.

"In twenty-four hours from now, Rukia will be executed."

* * *

Chapter 15's music reference - "Sludge Factory" by Alice in Chains


	17. Bark at the Moon

Chapter 17 – Bark at the Moon

Renji waited for Ichigo's reaction. After about fifteen seconds of awkward silence, Ichigo turned back to Yoruichi, and muttered a simple, stoic, "I see," crossing his arms. Renji blinked.

"Don't you even care!?" Renji screamed. Ichigo shrugged.

"Not in particular. I guess I can go save her tomorrow." Renji ran to the former substitute, and grabbed him by his collar.

"You better show some damn urgency! Rukia is going to die if we don't do anything!"

"I am aware of this, Abarai." Renji's grip tightened.

"Then why don't you care?"

"I do care. Unforunately, it seems that my life is derailing before my eyes, and I am helpless to right it, so Rukia's execution has been placed on the backburners."

"Abarai, let him go," Yoruichi said, forcefully, "Ichigo's been going through a lot of stress lately." Renji barred his teeth, but in the end, let him go, and stomped off.

"I'm going to train. Rukia's life is actually important to me."

"Good for you," Ichigo said, rolling his eyes, and turning to Yoruichi, "I don't know if I'm ready, but now, I have to be..." Yoruichi frowned.

Truthfully, with his display of power during his fight with Kenpachi, Ichigo was clearly powerful enough to fight whoever would stand in his path. The problem was not his sheer power output, but his lack of control.

Before the Hollow/Zanpakutō hybrid became his main source of power, Ichigo could control his powers extremely well, but now his powers flared randomly, and spiked often. It doesn't help that using his powers caused physical injuries to him.

'When he becomes more experienced in using his powers, this problem should go away, but that means he's cutting further into an already shortened life.'

Honestly, she didn't know what to do. Stripping Ichigo of his powers was the most advisable option, but this this wouldn't solve the problem that his soul was bonded. She could try to seperate the two souls, but that was a disaster waiting to happen. Ichigo lacked someone who could balance his soul out, so that option was out of the question.

'I'm sorry, Masaki...' she thought, sadly.

"Of course you're not ready, but you're going to fight anyway." Ichigo sighed.

"I came too far not to."

"It's fine. Just don't use your mask."

* * *

"Lord Mouken! Lord Mouken!" a man, with light brown hair, reaching down to the middle of his back said, running into an office. Yura, wearing a much more appropriate outfit than before, turned toward him, with a confused expression on her face.

"Roy, what are you doing here?" she asked harshly, "Did Virgil send you here?"

"Lord Alexanderson did not send me here," Ensign Roy Brant said, "I came here because I heard that you went to the world of the living, without official orders."

"...So? I went. Big deal. I'm a Lord of Death. I don't need orders to go places."

"You killed a demon." Yura froze.

"And?"

"You're not a demon hunter. There are three demon hunters in Karakura town. They were certified to deal with that situation, not you. And not to mention what you did is considered poaching. To protect you from Lord Alexanderson's wrath, I came down here to get some-"

"I'm not afraid of Virgil. And the demon was one created by Gnev Bolezn. They're exceptions." Roy narrowed his eyes.

"That-"

"Ensign Brant, what exactly are you doing here?" another woman, this one slender, compared to Yura's buxom frame, walked in, long, straight black hair reaching her waist. Roy turned his head slightly.

"Lord Tobias, I-"

"What Lord Mouken does with her time is her business. Leave." Roy stared at the woman, defeated, before walking away.

"I tried to help. Hopefully, Lord Alexanderson doesn't react too badly over this."

"Thanks Shamira," Yura said, with a smile.

"It's Lord Tobias. We're on duty hours. Act professional."

"Whatever, whatever. I just know when that guy gets eligibility for becoming a Lord of Death, I'm giving him a strong decline."

"As am I. But the Horseman who represents Pestilence is looking at him."

"What, Pestilence? Ugh, that guy is annyoing. Sending in Vir-_Lord Alexanderson_, was one thing, but to actually think that Ensign Brant is worth shit and actually hand him a position of real power...Ick."

"The Horseman who represents Pestilence is no longer trying to play fair, I guess. Political mind games were always his specialty." Yura chuckled at this notion.

"Two bad he doesn't have a politician. Lord Alexanderson is more cut out to be a Lord of War, and that Shinigami he has is under heavy watch. It doesn't hurt that there's a Lord of Famine and Conquest nearby too."

"You forgot Lord Bolezn."

"Fuck that guy. When we find that guy, he's done."

"You sound confident."

"I am. What has Horseman Death been up to?"

"The Horseman who represents Death is watching. Waiting. Studying. He has a plan for everything." Yura sighed, shaking her head softly.

"You can just call him Horseman Death," she said, flatly, "It's not like he'll punish you or something." Shamira smiled.

"Act professional, Lord Mouken."

* * *

"You saved me?" Kenpachi said, stared at Orihime, who could not describe the feeling of awkward she was feeling, knowing that everyone in the room, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yachiru, and Retsu, were also looking at her. Not trusting her tongue at that point, she responded with a soft nod. Kenpachi started to laugh.

"Must have been rough, eh?"

"It took her over thirty hours to heal to your injuries, and you still aren't medically cleared," Captain Unohana said, sternly, "This girl is the only reason why you are talking right now. You better show her some appreciation, Captain Kenpachi." The man's laughter evened itself out into a smile.

"Thank you," he said, sincerely. He honestly could not remember the last time he thanked some, but here he was, thanking an intruder for keeping him alive a little longer. Maybe he'll be able to fight Ichigo again. Revenge for nearly killing him.

"You're welcome," Orihime said, weakly. Yachiru, breaking the solemn mood of the room, jumped into Orihime's lap.

"For saving Ken-chan, I'll make you a honorary member of Squad Eleven!" she shouted. Orihime blinked.

"Eh?"

"It'll be great! We can fight people, and cut people with swords, and punch stuff, and break stuff, and build sand castles, then kick down sand castles, and light stuff on fire, and shave cats and dogs, and eat candy, and catch butterflies, and squish them, and-"

"Yachiru-chan, I don't think I would want do that..."

"It'll be fun," Ikkaku said.

"But, I'm not very strong, so I can't fight, and I don't know how to use a sword, and everyone says my punches don't hurt, even though Tatsuki-chan taught me really well, and I get sad why I break something, and while I like building sand castles, I think kicking down would be sad, and Kurosaki-kun is the one who likes fire, and he doesn't allow me to use a lighter, and he took out my old gas oven, because it had an open flame, and he said it was dangerous, and I don't think shaving cats and dogs would make them any happier-" Ikkaku blinked.

'Well, she could ramble as well as Yachiru...Wait, is Yachiru still talking? Oh God, this was a horrible idea...'

"I get it..." he said. Orihime and Yachiru stopped speaking.

"Well," Yumichika said, "We could always have more beautiful people join our Squadron." Ikkaku grinned.

"Wow, Yumichika, I never thought I would see what I just saw," he said.

"What?"

"You praising a woman on her looks." Yunikchika blinked, before his face contorted into a angry, yet still beautiful (according to Yumichika, of course) glare.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" he shouted.

"Figure it out."

"I'll do it..." Orihime said. The room sat still.

"But," she added, perking up, "You have to help me first." Kenpachi grinned.

"You know you didn't have to join for us to help you. We're indebted to you forever," he said. Orihime smiled.

"You know that what I just heard you say is considered treason, and by law, I am forced to arrest you." Kenpachi blinked, before turning to the woman.

"But did you hear anything?" he asked, dumbly. Retsu smiled, and turned to leave the room.

"Of course not. Don't strain yourself."

* * *

**Day Seven**

**The Final Day**

* * *

"Are you ready Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked. Ichigo, not wearing the top to his shihakushō. Ichigo sighed, before standing up.

"I guess..." he said. Yoruichi stared into his eyes, before grabbing an item, wrapped in a red cloth, and handing it to Ichigo.

"This was my father's," she said, "The family sigil is imprinted on this brooch." Ichigo unwrapped the item, as she said, there was a gold medallion, with the Shihōin crest on it. Ichigo dangled it in front of his eyes.

"Just because you gave me some jewelry doesn't mean that I'll have sex with you," he said, flatly. Yoruichi laughed, walking towards the door.

"You have a wonderful sense of humor," she said, "Why you don't have a girlfriend is beyond me". Ichigo ran up beside her, and smirked.

"Oh, I have the ability to get one," he said, placing the medallion over top of a tan cape, that he just threw on, "But I like to be fair to the inferior males. Let em have a chance." The two walked out, and looked up at the Sōkyoku Hill.

"That's were she going to be executed, right?" Ichigo asked.

"Right."

"Alright. Let's hurry up and end this..."

* * *

Renji ran, as fast as he could, through the endless alleys of the Seireitei, toward the the Sōkyoku Hill, determined.

'I won't let Rukia die!' raced through his head, the only though on his mind. He stepped into a wide open clearly, and froze.

"He's here," he whispered, looking up.

"Where are you going, Renji?" Byakuya asked, standing on top of a building. Renji narrowed his eyes.

"I'm going to save Rukia," Renji said, sharply. Byakuya leaped from his perch, and landed about twenty feet from the red head.

"No you are not," he said. Renji unsheathed his Zanpakutō.

"I am. If you aren't going to let me pass you, I guess I have to defeat you." Byakuya did not react.

"You can not defeat me."

"I can and I will," Renji said, determination burning in his words, "I will defeat you. I will save Rukia. I know everything about the way you fight. I know your Zanpakutō in and out."

"Does that automatically mean that you can beat me? How optimistic." Byakuya drew his sword, and flash stepped behind Renji, preparing to stab him in the back. However, steel met steel, and the two pushed off of each other.

"You caught my attack," Byakuya said, "Impressive."

"I told you, Captain Kuchiki. I'm ready for this," Renji said.

"I truly doubt that," Byakuya said back, holding his sword upright, "Scatter-"

Byakuya stopped his release command, holding his sword defensively, to catch the released Zabimaru, flying toward him. Renji smirked, retracting the blade.

"You released your Zanpakutō without the command, did you?" Renji nodded.

"I told you that I was ready. And now, I'm here to prove so," he said, clutching the Zanpakutō tightly, "Bankai! Hihiō Zabimaru"

The intense burst of energy was the first sign to Byakuya that Renji had not yet mastered his Bankai. It was _too _powerful, as if Renji was just forcing power to leak from his blade, without truly controlling it. The next sign was that moments after the transformation, Renji's spiritual pressure failed to even itself out.

"When did you achieve Bankai?" he asked, not that he was interested. Renji glared at his Captain.

"You don't need to know," he said, "I truly think that you don't care anyway."

"I don't," Byukuya said, flatly, "Regardless, this doesn't change your fate. You can not hope to beat me."

"Try me, Captain!" Renji shouted, sending his bone whip at his Captain, who dodged, with a flash step. Byukuya figured that he could attack, but Renji redirected his attack, and the head of Hihiō Zabimaru crashed into the young Captain, knocking him into a wall. Byakuya tried to recover, but another attack was headed his way, with intense speed.

"Enough. Scatter, Senbonzakura." His Zanpakutō dissolved into hundreds of thin, tiny blades, with enough spiritual pressure to completely defend the Captain. Byakuya flash stepped out of the crater on the wall, and reformed his sword.

"Interesting," he said, "Your Bankai is more potent than I ever could have imagined. Regardless, I will not allow you to pass."

"That is no longer up to you, Captain!" Renji roared, sending another attack Byakuya's way. Byakuya rose his hand, and pointed it at rushing whip.

"Hadō number thirty-three, Sōkatsui," he said, calmly. A blue flame exploded from his palm, threatening to engulf Renji, if he had not covered himself with Hihiō Zabimaru.

"You aren't going to beat me with that!" he shouted, before the feeling that his right arm had just fallen off overtook his nerves. He looked at the shards of swords, ripping through his chest, slightly underneath his right collarbone, and back behind him, where Byakuya stood, emotionless.

"You're inexperienced. You should have known that I was trying to throw off your offensive rhythm." Renji gnashed his teeth, and threw another attack out.

"Bakudō number sixty-one, Rikujōkōrō." Six beams of light trapped Renji, preventing him from moving.

"I admire your courage, but I'm afraid I must end this right now. Bankai." Dropping the blade, which sunk into the ground, bring arise to countless larger blades. Renji stood, completely shocked on how this was going to end.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." The blades broke down into sharpnel, and crashed into Renji, destroying his Bankai. He stood, motionless. Then he felt his skin peel off.

With a heavy, and wet thud, Renji crashed into the ground, bleeding profusely. Byakuya walked in front of him.

"Did you actually think, with the separation between our skill and power, that you could beat me? Did you ever think you could ever save Rukia?" Renji shut his eyes.

"You're Bankai has disappeared. This is a sign that you are going to die very soon. It's a shame, because if you weren't such a hot-blooded idiot, you had the potential to be a good Captain one day." Renji tried to move.

'I can't let it end like this...' he thought. He wasn't going to let Rukia down. He was going to save her. He wasn't going to allow her to leave him again.

Never again.

Pushing himself off the ground, shocking Byakuya in the process, Renji grabbed his fragmented Zanpakutō, and glared at his Captain.

"I DID BELIEVE, AND I AM GOING TO SAVE RUKIA!" he roared, stabbing his blade into Byakuya's chest. The Captain retaliated with a slash of his own, cutting Renji's left arm open.

"D-Damn it," he said, falling to the ground once more. Zabimaru shattered. Byakuya looked at his Vice Captain.

"It seems that your fang did reach me. Congrations Renji." he said, taking off his scarf, and leaving it on Renji's body.

"I am proud to call myself your Captain."

* * *

Chapter 16's music reference - "Don't Look Back in Anger" by Oasis


	18. Molten Universe

Chapter 18 – Molten Universe

A trio, consisting of Uryū, Sado, and Ganju sat in a jail cell, something the trio has been doing for the last three days, quietly. Other than a quick comment, the jail cell was still. Uncomfortably still.

Until their wall exploded, via a charging Zaraki.

"Oi, are these who we are looking for?" Kenpachi asked, wiping the rubble off of his shoulders. Poking her head over his left shoulder, Orihime looked at the shocked, yet very quiet prisoners, and nodded vigorously. Zaraki grinned.

"Alright. You three are comin' with us," he said. The three complied.

* * *

"I wonder if Renji died," Ichigo asked, sensing his failing presence. He chuckled, expecting it to happen, before hopping to another rooftop. He then looked up, at the massive halberd, that was going to be used to execute Rukia.

"A rather flashy way, to kill such a little girl," he said, "Whatever. I'm done with this shit, after today."

* * *

"Renji!" Rukia screamed, hysterically, "Where!? Please don't do this to me! Not now!"

"What's wrong, Rukia-chan?" Captain Ichimaru Gin said, smirking, "Is something breaking your resolve?"

"C-Captain Ichimaru..." Rukia said, fear shining in her eyes. The Captain's smirk grew.

"I think he's alright. Renji-kun's alive. For now. He'll probably die soon, if no one goes to him." Rukia narrowed her eyes, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Unless, you want me to save you, Rukia-chan." The prisoner blinked her large, purple eyes.

"I can save you, and Renji-kun, and the rest of the folk that tried to get you outta this lil' ol' mess. Do you want me to do that for you?" Rukia's body felt light.

'He's lying to you...He's lying to you...' was the mantra her thoughts were trying to tell her. But for some reason, that little bit of hope ignored that thought. The members of the Execution Force stiffened, in nervous apprehension.

"It would be easy. I am a very powerful man, Rukia-chan. Don't you believe me?" Rukia not showing a reaction, but her face failed her.

"Of course, that would mean that I was taking this proposal seriously," Gin said. Rukia's irises shrank.

"I wish you a swift, and painless execution." And with that, Gin left a trembling Rukia, resolve shattered.

With a shrill screech of frustration, fear, and anger in the background, Gin's smirk evolved into a smile.

* * *

"So Inoue-san, did you find Kurosaki yet?" Uryū asked, following the girl, who was gifted, by Yachiru, permanent residence on Zaraki's right shoulder.

"Not yet, but I think we're getting close," she answered.

"He's likely at the Sōkyoku Hill. That is where the girl is getting executed," Kenpachi said.

"Then we're going the wrong way!" Yachiru shouted. Kenpachi closed his eyes.

"We can see it from here. We're going the right way..."

* * *

"Any last words, Kuchiki Rukia?" Yamamoto said, very stoic, despite the ridiculous amount of chaos, that had fallen over the Seireitei. He knew that they did not have the time to waste on an execution, especially one as formal as this. He could have executed her himself, but Central 46 insisted that she should be killed publicly, and via the Sōkyoku.

"I have a last request sir..." she said.

"Speak."

"I...I would like to request all the invaders that have come for me to be allow to return home..." Yamamoto looked at the girl, ardently.

"Then I shall honor that request. The invaders will be given a full pardon." Rukia's lip curled into a small smile, as three small cubes rose from the ground, binding her into a T-position. They lifted her to the top of the gallows, positioned right in front of the halberd. Rukia looked straight into it.

"There is nothing for me to regret..." she said, "This is for the best..." The halberd surged with energy, and a massive flame exploded from it. Byakuya closed his eyes.

The flames transformed themselves into a equally massive phoenix, and screeched. Rukia flinched slightly, as her eyes shut.

"Thank you..." she said, thanking those who were important in her heart. Renji, Onī-sama, Kaien-dono, Captain Utitake, Sado-kun, Inoue-san, and Ichigo...

"Thank you all..."

"I thought they would just have the blade fall on you, or something," Ichigo said, from the gallows, "That would have been awesome. This is just corny." Rukia's eyes snapped open, and she turned her head to face him.

"Ichigo!?" she shouted, "How long were you there!? What are you doing here!? Get out of here!" Ichigo shrugged.

"The entire time. This was the worst execution ever, by the way. And I would guess that I'm saving your life," he said, smirking, "For some reason, you seem against that idea."

"I have already accepted my fate...Just leave..."

"I'm not the best at following distraught girls orders, so I'm not leaving. Tough luck, my dear."

"I don't wanna see you get hurt, because of me!" she shouted, "I already hurt you enough."

"Aw, you care about me," Ichigo said, with heavy sarcasm, hands placed over his chest, "I'm touched." He reached out, and grabbed Rukia by her hair, and ripped her from the controls of the blocks. He then dropped her onto the wood, leaving her the rub her sore scalp.

"I'm not impressed," he said, holding his right arm out, two fingers pointed, as red lightning crackled around them.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?" Rukia asked. Ichigo grinned.

"What's it look like? This is a Cero, you see."

The phoenix was penetrated by the red beam, and the flames dissipated. The halberd cracked, before exploded into little pieces. Next came the gallows, which shattered from underneath the two. Rukia started to scream as she fell, as Ichigo rocketed himself to the ground. With a flip, Ichigo landed on his feet, then looked up, as Rukia was nowhere to be seen.

"You idiot!" Renji roared, from about twenty yards behind him, "Rukia could have died!"

"Abarai? You're still alive?" Ichigo said, "I was extremely confident that you died back there."

"I was healed, but that's beside the point!"

"Okay. So what?"

"You did a pretty crappy job in saving Rukia! Yeah, you got her away from the thing that was going to kill her, but nearly killed her yourself!"

"Oh man, that one hurt," Ichigo said, turning away from him, "Alright, who's first on my chopping board." Suì-Fēng grabbed him by his neck, and pressed her sword against it.

"Whoa, where did you come from, little lady?" Ichigo said, with a grin. Suì-Fēng narrowed her eyes.

"Are you telling me that you expect to beat us, but you can't even keep up with me?" she asked. Ichigo chuckled.

"Oh no. I noticed you," he said, before giving her an elbow to the neck, forcing her off of him, "But I did wonder why you didn't immediately kill me when you had the chance." Suì-Fēng recovered, and glared at the former substitute.

"Then again, I doubt you could cut me, little girl, so I would advise you to not try that again, before it gets bad for you." Ichigo took off his cloak, and threw it to Renji.

"Hold it, Abarai. I got business to attend to."

"I'M NOT HOLDING YOUR FUCKING CLOTHES!" Renji roared. Rukia narrowed her eyes.

"Ichigo, you're rather lax about this," she said.

"I am. Now, let me focus on beating this little girl into the dirt."

"Stop taunting me!" Sui-Feng shouted, appearing next to Ichigo, and taking a hack at his neck. In response, Ichigo lifted his wrist, and caught the blade.

"Predictable. You can't cut me, **little girl**." Ichigo said, with a strong smirk. Sui-Feng looked at her blade, then back at the boy, in complete amazement.

"H-How?" she sputtered out, before she found a hand through her midsection. Ichigo chuckled, before tossing her aside. She landed on her feet, blood pouring out of wound freely.

"I figured that it would be enough to at least incapacitate you," Ichigo said, "I guess you are tougher than you look."

"Shut up!" Sui-Feng screeched, "Sting all enemies to death! Suzumebachi!" He sword emitted a bright, white light, and surrounded her right hand. When the light faded, a black and yellow gauntlet was equipped to her hand. Ichigo blinked.

"That's cute," he said.

"Idiot! Take this seriously!" Renji and Rukia shouted. Ichigo sighed.

"You guys are no fun. Alright cutie. What super special power does this thing have?" Suì-Fēng started to grind her teeth.

"You pest. I'll rid the world of you," she growled.

"I would like to see you try."

* * *

"Is this what you wanted, Captain Aizen?" Momo asked, reading a letter, written by her late Captain. It didn't make too much sense, but if he had wrote it, it must be true.

"I'll...I'll do my best..."

* * *

"Central 46? Why would we be going there?" Jūshirō asked, trailing behind Shunsui. The man in the pink kimino sighed.

"Something's been bugging me since all of this started," he said, "We could find answers here."

"I wish that was the case, but you're wrong," Yoruichi said, appearing behind them, "You know Central 46 is run by absolute idiots." Jushiro and Shunsui turned, in complete shock.

"Shihoin-sama!?" Jūshirō sputtered. Yoruichi chuckled.

"No need to be so formal, Captain Utitake. Come with me, you two."

* * *

With a swift, instinctual action, Ichigo knocked Suì-Fēng's arm away. He then thrust his left palm into her already wounded midsection, knocking her away.

"Is that wound causing you more difficulties than you expected?" he asked. Suì-Fēng wiped the sweat off of her forehead, and barred her teeth.

"I noticed that the three other Captains haven't moved to help you. What's up with that?"

"We are confident in Captain Suì-Fēng's ability to defeat you," the elder of the group said, "But we will get involved, if need be." Ichigo scoffed.

"She's not putting up a good show, right now," he said, "I'm afraid I might _accidentally _end up killing her or something. That wouldn't be a good look for you, eh."

"Actually," Ichimaru Gin said, "You won't have to worry about the old man getting involved at all." Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Leveling the playing field." Gin answered, "Shoot to kill, Shinsō!" The tiny dagger expanded, forcing the Captain Commander to block, or die. The force exerted pushed him off of the hill, into the colony of trees below. With a smirk, Gin flashed stepped after him. His Vice Captain prepared to follow after him, but was stopped by Captain Unohana.

"Isane, go back to the Squadron. I'll deal with the traitor. Vice Captain Sasakibe, stay here." she said, before leaping after them.

"You traitorous bastard!" Suì-Fēng screamed, before finding Ichigo in front of her, sword drawn, and ready to cut.

"Don't take your eyes off of your opponent," he said, before cutting her across her chest. She fell back, with her wrists bleeding heavily.

"You blocked before I could cut through you into two. That's rather impressive," Ichigo said. Sui-Feng tried to get back onto her feet, but couldn't, and collasped.

"Captain!" Ōmaeda Marechiyo shouted, before receiving an elbow to his gut, before an uppercut finished him off.

"Alright," Ichigo said, before turning to avoid a slash, from Sasakibe Chōjirō, "You're next." Stepping on the blade, keeping it in the dirt, Ichigo twisted his leg, kicking Chōjirō in the face, with the back of his heel.

He rolled his shoulder, as a blue ball of fire charged at him. Ichigo blocked the Kido with his wrist, and it exploded. Byakuya, taking advantage, charged in, stabbing at the former substitute with his sword. However, Ichigo caught the sword with his bare hand.

"That's not going to work," he said, "Nice try though." Byakuya narrowed his eyes, and flashed stepped away.

"I'm not going to take you lightly this time," he said. Ichigo grinned.

"That's good. If you value your life, you shouldn't."

"Ichigo! You can't win!" Rukia shouted.

"Wow, you two are still here," Ichigo said, "I guess neither of you are very smart. Whatever. And I can beat this pompous asshole. Watch and see."

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." The sword dissolved, and the shredded steel flew at Ichigo, with intense speed.

Ichigo, however, did not care.

Grabbing the blade attached to his back, he swung it, calmly chanting, "Getsuga Tensho," as the red streak of power exploded from the nameless blade. The attack phased right Byakuya's Zanpakutō, scattering it. Byakuya frowned.

"I'm disappointed, elder Kuchiki. I figured that you were going to go all out on me." Ichigo cracked his neck, and smirked. Byakuya clenched his blade tightly, releasing Senbonzakura again. Ichigo sighed, sending another Getsuga Tensho his way, destroying the attack. However, another wave of the scattered sword flew at Ichigo's side.

"Ooh! Nice one!" Ichigo shouted, blasting the attack down, with a Cero, "Almost-"

Interrupting him, was yet another wave Senbonzakura, bursting from underneath the earth, and ripping open his shoulder. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"-Got me..." he said, "Ah well. This wound isn't too deep. Splitting your attack into three different waves was creative, but this barely penetrated my collarbone."

"How arrogant," Byakuya said.

"I thought you were taking this seriously. Not activating your Bankai is telling me that you want to die, and you want to die quickly. Hurry up."

"How is he so strong now?" Rukia asked, "How is he able to fire off Ceros now?" Renji blinked.

"I don't know. When we fought, he was just another Shinigami. I don't know what happened to him."

"Fine, child. If you are in that much of a hurry to die, I will grant you relief. Bankai." Senbonzakura was dropped, and absorbed into the ground, where giant blades rose. Ichigo looked around, unimpressed.

"Ichigo! Run!" Rukia shouted. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." The blades dissolved, and Ichigo nervously chuckled.

"As expected as this was, oh shit..." he said. The attack rushed him, lifting him into the air, before another assault threw him into the ground. Ichigo coughed out blood, rolling to his feet.

"Well, at least I know what I'm up against," he said, smriking.

"You arrogant bastard," Byakuya said, "You still smile, even though you face death. You urged me to use Bankai, for what reason. Do you even have a Bankai?"

"Actually, I don't," Ichigo said, "To be specific, I don't even have a Shikai." Byakuya's face lost it's calm.

"Who do you think you are?" Byakuya growled, "For spiting on Shinigami traditions and values, I shall enjoy breaking you apart. Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!"

"I guess it's a good thing that I'm not a-" Ichigo said, as the blades surrounded him. Byakuya clenched his hand, and the blades compressed, dancing around, before expanding again. Byakuya blinked, in confusion, before his attack was repelled, and Ichigo still stood, mostly undamaged.

"...Shinigami," Ichigo said, staring at Byakuya, eyes black and yellow, wearing a white mask, with three horizontal red stripes over the left side.

Byakuya, Renji and Rukia stared at him, mouths agape. Ichigo grinned, seeing their reactions.

"W-What the hell are you?" Byakuya asked. Ichigo shrugged.

"Sometimes I even wonder that," he said, with a double voice applied to his voice.

* * *

Tōsen Kaname stood, trying to feel for his signal to act. Nothing.

"This is strange..." he said.

"Yes it is, Tōsen," a man, with long, messy red hair, and bright green eyes said, wearing a white haori, smiling madly.

"Captain Narita? What do you want?" Kaname answered. Narita Takehiko's smile grew.

"I heard that we had an interesting guest here. I wanna see her with my two eyes." Kaname did not react.

"I wouldn't know anything about that."

"Sure you wouldn't."

"Is that it? The Royal Guard isn't one to get involved in our affairs."

"You knew when you signed that letter that you were signing away any liberties you had before. The Honorable Saito Yū has a need to know basis on nearly everything. It's the way things are, and shalt be."

"I don't work for Saito Yū."

"But, you work for that man. And, did you wonder who he answers to..."

* * *

Byakuya found himself unable to damage Ichigo. Wave after after, yet the boy still stood, strong. The mask somehow amplfied his powers to unbelievable levels.

"How is this possible?" Byakuya said.

"What? The fact that nothing you are doing is working? Or are you talking about the mask?" Byakuya stood motionless.

"Let me explain. You know how your Zanpakutō is a sword. Well, mine is different. This thing, that resembles a sword, is nameless. My Zanpakutō is the mask." Byakuya glared at him.

"I guess that means that you have activated your Shikai." Ichigo laughed.

"Didn't I already tell you that I don't even have a Shikai," he said, "This right here, is the equivalent to me drawing my blade. It's still in it's sealed state." Byakuya clenched his hands.

"You lie."

"You would think so, but unfortunately for you, that isn't the case," Ichigo said, "Here, let me give you an exhibition of my power." The burst of power created nearly knocked Renji, who was still holding Rukia, off of his feet, and forced Byakuya to take a step back.

* * *

"Is this the place, Kenpachi-kun?" Orihime asked.

"Yep. This is it," Zaraki answered, before feeling the sheer pressure exerted by Ichigo, and grinning in response.

"Is this Kurosaki!?" Uryū shouted.

"Feels like it!" Zaraki exclaimed, "It's unfortunate that I can't fight him now..."

"Why Ken-chan?" Yachiru asked.

"We have other things to attend to. I feel a lost friend of ours nearby," he said, "Inoue, call us if you need anything."

"Will do, Kenpachi-kun."

"Bye Inoue-chan! We have to go play later!"

"Eh, sure Yachiru-chan." Kenpachi jumped off the hill, Yachiru in tow, and ran toward the energy signature.

Inoue turned to where Ichigo's power was surging as Uryū stared at her.

"Is there something wrong, Ishida-kun?" she asked. The Quincy pushed his glasses up.

"I'm not going to ask on how you two met, and how this relationship formed, because I know the answer will disturb me." Orihime, Sado, and Ganju stared at the glasses wearing teenager, confused.

* * *

"What's the matter, Kuchiki? You seem terrified," Ichigo said. Byakuya summoned another blue ball of fire, and fire it at the masked man, who swatted it away.

"Scatter, Senbon-"

"How many times are you going to do this, even though is doesn't work?" Ichigo said, arm firmly impaled into the body of the young Captain. Byakuya looked down at his leaking wound, before coughing out, "How?" Ichigo laughed.

"Sonìdo," he said, "Not quite as fast as Shunpo, but it conceals you spiritual pressure. It's mostly used by low level Hollows so they can escape battles, but it can be used offensively." Ichigo ripped his arm out of Byakuya, and prepared another Cero.

"Good bye, Kuchiki," he said, firing off another blast. The dust flared outward, nearly covering the entire Sōkyoku Hill. When it cleared, it revealed to still be standing, albeit heavily wounded, particles of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi scattered around him. Ichigo tilted his head.

"Damn dude, you are made of iron," Ichigo said, "I figured that would be the finishing blow. I guess not. Oh well." Byakuya looked at his bloody hand, and grabbed his empty hilt.

"Senkei..." he said, calmly, and the giant blades that rose from the ground dissolved into regular katanas. Ichigo blinked. With a flick of his wrist, a sword flew into Byakuya's hand.

"I shall end this." Ichigo chuckled.

"If only Rukia was made of the same shit you were, I wouldn't be here right now. You do not know how to give up."

Wordlessly, Byakuya flash stepped in, slashing Ichigo across his shoulder. Ichigo grimaced.

'Alright, that was much more powerful than before...' he thought, before Byakuya attempted to gut him, which was knocked away. Ichigo rolled back, clutching his nameless blade, shouting, "Getsuga Tenshō!" which Byakuya deflected with his blade, causing minimal damage to him, but still breaking the blade. Byakuya called another sword forth, and flash stepped behind Ichigo, impaling him through his chest. Ichigo grunted, falling forward, into a roll, feeling the burn of tearing muscles threaten to overtake him. Ichigo tried to escape, using Sonìdo, but Byakuya's superior speed caught up to him.

"Hado number four, Byakurai," Byakuya said, shooting the blue lightning through Ichigo's chest, knocking him back.

"Shit," Ichigo muttered, spitting blood. Well, this wasn't going well. It was, but now, Byakuya seemed to gain a second wind. Ichigo did think he revealed his mask a little too early.

"Yo Kamen, mind revealing your name now?" Ichigo said aloud, confusing Byakuya.

"_Hmm...Nah,_" Kamen replied.

"Fuck you too." Sighing, Ichigo knew he was going to break another one of Yoruichi's orders to beat this guy. And truthfully, with his complete inexperience with it, he didn't know if it was going to work.

"Can't hurt to try," Ichigo said, gather energy. He inhaled, as the power burst off of him. Suì-Fēng, who somehow managed to cease her bleeding, looked up, in horror.

"This resembles my technique..." she said. Ichigo turned his neck slightly.

"You're still alive? I really need to get better at the art of killing. I'm just not good at."

"How are you doing this!? This is a mixture of-"

"Hakuda and Kidō. I know. You didn't invent it. Yoruichi did, and she taught it to me," Suì-Fēng expression dropped.

"It's called Shunkō. It's very hard to control. Yoruichi taught it to me, so I didn't have use my mask, but unfortunately, I was only taught it yesterday, so...Hey, you only live once."

"This doesn't change anything," Byakuya said, "I will still-" Ichigo threw his blade at the Captain, who shattered it effortlessly. When the momentary distraction subsided, Ichigo was nowhere to be found.

"This changes everything," Ichigo said, hand on Byakuya's shoulder. With a slight pull, the Captain felt his arm go completely numb. Byakuya swung at Ichigo with his armed hand, but the boy had already disappeared.

"Mukankaku. Renders anything that I touch completely useless. Isn't it awesome?" Byukuya frowned.

"I will not lose to you," he said, "No matter how badly my body is damaged, I will not lose to you." Ichigo popped his knuckles.

"I don't think you have a choice in the matter," Ichigo said. Byakuya charged in, swinging his sword down at the former substitute's neck, and it randomly disappearing. Byakuya stood, stunned.

"Hanki," Ichigo said, calmly, as his blade formed back into his hands, first appearing as liquid metal. Byakuya tried to pull out, but Ichigo tagged him, across the chest.

"Good one, Kuchiki," he said, "If you didn't get out of the way, you would have been decapitated." Byakuya called another sword to his hands.

"Kurorakurai!" Ichigo shouted, as black lightning shot out of his hand, and into Byakuya's midsection. Byakuya twitched in pain. Ichigo chuckled, darkly.

"I can increase the dosage," he said. Byakuya screamed in pain, before it stopped. Ichigo blinked, wondering what the hell just happened, before his arm exploded. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Shit." Byakuya, sword in hand, charged the redhead, who summoned his own sword, and attacked. The two stood still, before blood spurted from their shoulders.

"Stand Ichigo," he said to himself, sword impaled into the ground. The nameless blade had other thoughts, and shattered. Ichigo shook his head.

"Fucking sword," he said, before flicking his wrist, and a sword of light sprouted.

"Once more..." Ichigo said, with a smirk.

"Shūkei: Hakuteiken," Byakuya said, calmly. The blades formed by Senkei dissolved, and formed wings, and a round halo-like object. In his one good hand, was another sword of light. Ichigo looked at his hands.

"I...I really can't say that I know cool stuff like that..." he said, "I'm so inadequate." Byakuya started to charge, hovering off the ground. Ichigo sighed, and ran at Byakuya. Both performed their cuts at the same time, and the two just stood still. Then Ichigo fell.

The mask shattered. He felt the ligaments in his legs fail him. His arms fell limp, unable to bare any weight. Honestly, Ichigo didn't even know where Byakuya cut him. He just knew his entire body fucking hurt, and that if someone didn't save him soon, he'll be dead a lot earlier than he expected.

"Well, it's better this way..." Ichigo said, still seeing Byakuya on his feet. The Captain did not move, until his shoulder squirted out blood.

"Ryuujin Shoukyaku. Isn't that what you said your name was?" he said. Ichigo laughed loudly, before clutching his sides.

"Holy shit dude, you actually believed me...This hurts like a mother..."

"You have rendered me defenseless. I no longer have a blade. You are the victor." He walked over to Suì-Fēng, and picked her up. Ichigo blinked.

"I'm the one in the hole, yet you still proclaim me the winner?" Ichigo said.

"_Fuckin' asshole..._" Kamen said.

"Agreed..."

"I will not further pursue Rukia's execution," Byakuya said, before flash stepping away. Ichigo laid there, really conflicted.

"Ichigo!" Rukia and Renji, who had by this time let her go, shouted, running up to him. Ichigo nodded his head.

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

"Ichigo, you didn't have to do this," Rukia said, on the verge of tears.

"I know. But, since I'm a dumbass, I came anyway," Ichigo said, "I really need a medic."

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime called out, before sprinting to his side. Ichigo looked at her, before his face exploded into a smile. Not a convenient smile, or sarcastic one, but a genuine smile. He could not remember the last time this happened.

"Inoue, I am so glad to see you right now," he said. Orihime blinked, before her face exploded into a bright crimson.

"I-I c-can heal y-you n-now..." she sputtered. Ichigo's look softened.

"While, that wasn't the reason why I was happy to see you, but that would be wonderful." Rukia and Renji both rose an eyebrow, before they both broke out in all knowing smirks. Ichigo turned to them, smile off of his face.

"Don't look at me like that," he said, gruffly, before turning back to Orihime, who had Sado, Uryū, and Ganju standing behind her.

"Whoa, the gang's all here. Surprisingly. I thought Ganju and the Quincy would be gone."

"Why me!?" Ganju shouted.

"Explain yourself, Kurosaki?" Uryū said, irritated.

"Well, you are kind of an idiot, and Ishida...Honestly I can't think of why I don't this. It felt right though."

"Kurosaki-kun, that's not nice to say," Orihime scolded, which prompted Ichigo's actual, genuine smile to return.

"I know, Inoue. I'm sorry." Rukia's and Renji's smirks grew.

"So, how are you all doing?" Ichigo asked.

"Much better than you?" Uryū said.

"Dude, I've seen corpses in better shape than I am in currently. How about you Inoue? How are you feeling?" Rukia and Renji could not handle the level of smirk that was currently on their faces.

"I am perfectly okay!" she loudly, much louder than she was intending to, "Ishida-kun protected me, and Kenpachi-kun carried me, so I wasn't in any kind of danger at all!

'Kenpachi-kun? First, out of all my unconfirmed kills, he was the most confirmed, so what the hell? Second, I really want to know why he knows Inoue. Third, I have to start calling him that. That nickname is hilariously adorable.' Ichigo thought.

"I was just...I was just worried about you..." she said, tugging at her shihakushō, which Ichigo thought she looked really, really good in, which was a surpirise because the garment was rather modest and unflattering... Not that he would ever say that aloud. Not because it would embarrass the girl, but because Rukia and Abarai were just giggling their asses off, and it was...

Wait? That was a rather random thought that just crossed his head. What was up with that?

"_Sup?_" Kamen said, innocently. Ichigo groaned internally.

'Please stop thinking of Inoue that way.'

"_Why man? That chick is hot. Man, what I would do to her if I had a body..._"

'Ceasing communication now...'

"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help you..." Orihime said. Ichigo's smile faded.

"Well...You're here now. And it seems that you are helping me now. Much more than anyone else I was with, during this adventure."

"Hey!" Ganju shouted, "I did plenty to help!"

"Quiet deadweight." Ichigo said, "Inoue, don't get down on yourself. You helped a lot. I really appreciate it."

"Kurosaki-kun-"

"Yes, I really mean it. Let's take this indoors. I know somewhere where we can take sanctuary."

* * *

"What happened here?" Jūshirō said, looking at the forty-six corpses laid out, inside the headquarters of the Central 46.

"Well...This is unexpected..." Yoruichi said, "I figured that they would be incompetent as usual, but not dead." Shunsui turned to Yoruichi, puzzlement in his face.

"You seem to have a general idea on what happened here...Or know who did this?"

"I know exactly who did it. But, would you believe it, if I told you?"

"Now, Yoruichi-san, you won't have to..." Aizen Sosuke said, stepping from behind a chair, "Took you longer enough to arrive, Goddess of Flash." Yoruichi clenched her fists.

"Shunsui. Jūshirō. Go tell the remaining Captains about what happened. I have work to attend to."

* * *

Chapter 17's music reference - "Bark at the Moon" by Ozzy Osbourne


End file.
